


A BUNCHA ONE SHOTS FOR YALL THOTS!

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BMC Refrences, F/F, F/M, Just read it to find out, M/M, Royalty, Spy - Freeform, Superheroes, could be crack, i dunno, lots of prompts, mermaid, read if you want to, smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Look, one shot fics like this are making their rounds and I joined the group. Please read cause I’m a petty bitch.ALL THE SHIPS MY DUDES!!!





	1. Introduction

Hey guys/gals/in-between pals! It’s ya girl Becca! ((So many people are gonna be like who tf is this girl???)) Anyway. I’m going to start this one shot multi fic cause why the fuck not. But! I’m only giving you some ideas/AUs to use. And I’ll leave extra notes at the bottom of this chapter for more instructions. Okie-doki lets roll!

 

  1. Mermaid AU
  2. Vampire AU
  3. Superhero AU
  4. Parent AU
  5. PastelxPunk AU
  6. Spider-Man AU*
  7. Royalty AU
  8. Spy AU
  9. Ghost AU
  10. Smut AU**
  11. Soulmate AU
  12. Celebrity AU
  13. Next-Door-Neighbor AU



_ALL SHIPS ARE WELCOME TO A GENDER SWAP OR A TRANS CHARACTER JUST LET ME KNOW!!!_

 

Okay, rules are simple af. You pick an AU, give me a ship, and give basic info for me to write it. 

Example cause I’m nice like that: 

Jared/Evan parent AU where they meet at the park and Connor is Evan’s son and Alana is Jared’s daughter.

 

Example two: 

Jared/Connor smut AU Prompt: you and I have been dating for years and one night you keep teasing me and now I’m turned on and you keep mocking me for it even though you started it, so I shut you up by fucking the fuck out of you.

 

Okay, examples are over. I’ll leave chapter titles as what the one shot would be and give the ship in the notes before hand. I spell shit wrong a lot, I’m not perfect, but goddamnit I’m gonna try here. Okay, have fun bitches bros and all of my hoes, ((WTF IS WRONG WITH ME????)) BIA~~~~

 

*Spider-Man AU is different than superhero. In superhero, both persons a/b have powers. In Spider-Man only one does and that’s Spider-Man/Spider-Girl. 

 

**Smut fics are gonna probs be shorter than others cause I hate smut but I’ll do it for y’all cause I love ya. 

 

**_AS MUCH AS I LOVE TREE BROS, GIVE ME SOME OTHER SHIPS PLEASE!_**


	2. My hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CreatorAnimator- Connor/Evan Spider-Man AU

Connor thought he was pretty damn good at hiding the fact that he was Spider-Man. That day when he tried to kill himself and woke up with superpowers was a weird day to say the least. But, back to his hiding skills. 

Connor somehow was never caught. Even when his mask was torn and you could see part of his face. NO ONE NOTICED! Connor skipped school so much that it was a surprise that no one knew who he was. 

Whats weird about being Spider-Man? Half the school has a crush on you, and the other half wants to be you. Imagine your own sister saying that she would kill to have powers that you possess? Creepy, right? Then again, better than your sister having a crush on you...

 

Connor stumbled into school after a long night and accidentally crashed into Evan Hansen. The cutest guy in school, with Connor’s big gay opinion at rule in the situation. 

“Sorry Evan” Connor jumped, pulling the boy off the ground. 

“I uh...it’s okay Connor” Evan smiled, dusting his hands off. “You look exhausted.” 

“Late night” Connor shrugged, walking with Evan to his locker. 

The two were close acquaintances at best. They didn’t hang out enough to be friends, but they knew each other. 

“Hold on, I’ve for something” Evan assured, opening his locker. 

Connor watched the boy grab a thermos and hand it to Connor. Connor barely had time to thank Evan before the boy was running to class. Connor took a sip of the golden liquid and smiled. It tasted refreshing. Connor walked to class and still managed to arrive before the bell. 

 

Connor heard the scream and peeked over the edge of the building. Someone was being gagged by group of men. 

“God” Connor sighed, walking down the wall. “This gang shit is getting real annoying guys. Can’t people just rob banks like the good old days? Does no one know who John Mulaney is? Remember him? He’s great.” 

“He really doesn’t shut up” one goon chuckled.

Connor proceeded to knock out the three men and carry the gagged person away. Once the person was set down Connor pulled off the bag covering their eyes and yanked the rag out of their mouth. Wait...Evan? 

“Spider-Man” Evan squeaked. 

“Uh...hey” Connor greeted, flipping upside down to hang from a web. “You okay?” 

“I uh...I’m not really sure what happened back there” Evan babbled. 

“It’s chill my dude” Connor assured. 

“Did you really get sidetracked by ranting about John Mulaney?” 

“Fuck off. Do you need a ride home?” 

“Uh...no” Evan whispered. “I’m good.” 

Connor lifted the mask up to his nose and took a few deep breaths of air. It got hard to breath in the mask at times. 

“What” Connor frowned, watching Evan stare. “Surprised I’m white?” 

“Nonononono” Evan jumped. “I couldn’t care less! Be who you wanna be! I’m not gonna stop you.” 

Evan kept rambling and Connor saw an opertunity. Connor Murphy would never have the courage to ask Evan out or anything like that. But Spider-Man? 

“Dude, you need to chill” Connor laughed, pulling Evan forward. 

Connor pressed their lips together and waited. Evan’s nose bumped his chin and  Connor laughed to himself. Evan kissed back carefully and wrapped his hands in the hair that was showing though the pulled up mask. Connor hummed against Evan’s lips before pulling back. Evan was red, even in the dark. Connor pecked the boy’s cheek before pulling the mask down. 

“Thanks blond boy” Connor grinned, swinging away. 

 

Was Connor a bit happier the next day at school? Fuck yeah. Did he let anything stop him? Hell no. Connor spotted Evan’s head in the hall but didn’t get a chance to talk to him. Connor searched the library at lunch, no Evan. The boy was not to be found. 

It went on for a week. Eventually Connor got sick of Evan avoiding him and arrieved at school extra early to meet Evan. Once the boy arrived Connor cornered him. 

“What the fuck Hansen” Connor frowned, grabbing the boy’s wrist. “Avoiding me for a week isn’t cool.” 

“I just wanna be left alone Connor” Evan whispered, trying to pull away. 

“What’s your damage?” 

“You are equally the most terrifying and stunning person I’ve ever met. That’s the problem!” 

“What?” 

Evan turned on his heel and pulled Connor to the computer lab. No one hung out there. 

“I know you’re Spider-Man” Evan whispered. “Don’t lie.” 

“I...uh...how” Connor blanked. “I never told anyone...” 

“You kissed me” Evan explained. “Your hair is a dead give-away. I know the hair anywhere.” 

“Fuck” Connor groaned. “My hair? I...I’m sorry Evan.” 

“Did you just kiss me as a joke” Evan asked. “Because Connor Murphy doesn’t do that.” 

“I was scared to do it as Connor Murphy” Connor exclaimed. “Connor Murphy is a stoner! Spider-Man matters to people. I’d rather kiss you being someone important instead of a guy who could vanish without notice.” 

“I don’t think that” Evan whispered. “I think you’re great Connor. I...maybe we should try again?” 

“Try what again Evan?” 

Evan pressed a kiss to Connor’s cheek and the boy flushed. 

“How about tomorrow” Connor offered. 

“Can’t wait” Evan grinned. 

 

That night of course Connor got the shit beat out of him. His webshooters jammed and he came back with a very visible black eye. Connor cleaned himself up the best he could, but the black eye would take a day to heal. He just hoped it wouldn’t scare Evan off. 

 

Connor knocked on the door of Evan’s house and waited. The boy answered and gasped. 

“What happened to your face” Evan gasped. 

“Got punched” Connor chuckled. “We still up for today?” 

“I’m ready when you are” Evan nodded. 

Connor held out his hand and Evan took it. Connor showed Evan to his car and they drove off. 

“Where are we going” Evan asked. 

“It’s a surprise Evan” Connor chuckled. 

When Connor arrived at the old orchard Evan seemed taken aback. Connor opened the gate and showed him inside. 

“What now” Evan asked. 

“I dunno” Connor sighed, jumping to a tree branch. 

“Do the webs come out of you” Evan questioned. 

“Uh...no” Connor chuckled. “I made them myself. My body just...knew how to make them.” 

“Oh. Cool. How’d you get your powers?” 

“I overdosed on lots of different meds” Connor chuckled. “I woke up with powers.” 

“Overdosed?” 

“I...heh...I’m depressed Evan” Connor sighed. “But, having powers has helped keep my mind busy and keeps me from...hurting myself.” 

“Well, I’m glad it’s helped” Evan hummed. “Uh...remember in the fall when I broke my arm?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I...I didn’t fall. I let go of the branch.” 

Connor hopped down and wrapped his arms around Evan. Connor didn’t really think when he decided to kiss Evan, but it happened and Evan kissed back. 

“I could get used to this” Evan chuckled. 

“Me too Ev” Connor murmured, catching the boy’s lips again. 

 

Spider-Man was currently fighting a lizard man. And as weird as it sounded, the face looked familiar. 

“Mmmppppphhhyyyy” the lizard man hissed. “Cnnnnrrrr Mmmmmmpppppphhhyyy.” 

“Connor Murphy” Connor frowned. 

“CCNNNNNNNRRRR MMMMPPPHHHYYY!” 

Connor jumped to the side as the lizard tail cane flying at him. People were starting to gather around the fight, the idiots. Connor webbed up the tail and swung the creature around. Connor slammed the creature hard into the building and it went unconscious. The body started to shrink down and Connor realized who the lizard actually was. Connor picked up the shrinking body and carried it away. 

Connor arrived home and put Zoe back in her bed. She jerked awake and scremed. 

“Chill the fuck out Zoe” Connor groaned. 

“How do you know my name?” 

Connor pulled off the mask and Zoe gasped. 

“Connor-” 

“Why did you turn yourself into a lizard” Connor commanded. “Do you realize I had to beat the shit out of you?” 

“I just wanted powers” Zoe whispered. “I did some experimenting and I wanted to find you. To show you. I...guess it didn’t happen.” 

“NO FUCKING SHIT ZOE!” 

“Kids” Cynthia called. “What are you shouting about. 

Connor heard their mother coming up the stairs and Connor decided to bolt out the window again. He slipped back into his room to change before opening his bedroom door. Cynthia was talking with Zoe. 

“Is ripped clothes just a fashion choice” Cynthia asked, pointing to Zoe’s form clothes. 

“It’s stupid that’s what it is” Cpnnor grumbled. “Mom, I’m going out.” 

“Where to?” 

“Evan’s.” 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time there Con” Cynthia frowned. “Give the boy a break.” 

“He’s my boyfriend, I don’t think I need to worry.” 

Connor left the house at that and jogged to Evan’s. Heidi opened the door and let him in. 

“He’s in his room” Heidi called, walking to the kitchen. 

Connor bound up the stairs and knocked on the door. Evan opened up and smiled at Connor. 

“Hey gorgeous” Connor beamed. 

“Hi” Evan squeaked. 

“I have something I want to show you” Connor explained. “Wanna go?” 

“Sure” Evan nodded. 

The two ran down the stairs and told Heidi they were leaving before heading down the street. 

Connor ended up pulling the pair up the side of a building and showed him the view. 

“It’s beautiful” Evan whispered, staring at the town below. 

“When I first got my powers I went here” Connor explained. “Then I saw a bar fight start down there and I interviened. That’s how I got inspired to do this. I kept two guys out of the hospital and wanted to do more.” 

“That’s sweet” Evan giggled, wrapping himself into Connor’s arms. “I’m glad you showed it to me.” 

“Me too Ev” Connor hummed. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was short, the next one will be longer.


	3. Best in the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandomactsofkindness- Connor/Evan spy AU with Spy!Evan

Evan’s newest case was exciting. Connor Murphy, CEO of Murphy Tech, was assumed responsible for the death of three men. Evan knew he was good at his job, so he wasn’t too concerned. He just never got to get into playing parts as much as he wanted to. And this was a perfect part to play. 

 

Evan opened the door to the office and let Connor in. The millionaire looked over Evan and frowned. 

“Where’s Alana” Connor frowned. 

“She uh...she quit last week sir” Evan explained shyly. “I-I’m her replacement. Evan Hansen.” 

“Coffee?” 

Evan pointed to the desk and Connor nodded. Connor took a sip of the drink and nodded again. 

“Perhaps you could, you could give me some updates sir” Evan tried. “What I...what I should be working on.” 

“Go down to the labs and have Zoe update you” Connor commanded. “Now please Erin.” 

“It’s Evan” Evan corrected sweetly. 

“NOW!” 

 

Evan was fired in the first week. He didn’t know why. He was a perfect worker and usually listened to what Connor said. He decided to take up his actual spy skills to keep going with the case. 

 

Evan was now sneaking through the vents of Murphy Tech. Pretty lame, right? Whatever, Evan was small enough to get through with ease. Evan snapped open the vent and landed quietly in the room with the camera footage. Evan plugged in the drive that Jared gave him and waited. 

“Hey!” 

Evan shot the guard with an electric disk from his wrist gauntlet and the body fell to the ground. Evan always thought the black stealth suit was the best. 

“Stop what you’re doing now and no one gets hurt” Connor’s voice growled. 

Evan turned a bit and thanked his slightly shaggy hair to keep his face somewhat hidden. Connor was holding a gun. 

“Connor Murphy, please go back home and never speak of this.” 

“You’re trespassing” Connor snarled. “Who is doing this? My father?” 

“My employer must remain unanimous for legal reasons and my own protection” Evan explained. 

“So it’s my father” Connor grumbled. “Look, he can’t take my company, there’s nothing in the footage to use against me, excluding me firing a worker for being way too anxious for the job. He was good, but he clearly needed to start slow.” 

The drive flashed green and Evan snatched it up before running past Connor and into the elevator shaft. Evan slid down and exited through the front door. Jared has already disabled cameras for the time being, so he was safe. 

 

Evan presented the drive to Jared and waited as the other male searched the footage. 

“Connor’s innocent” Jared sighed. “Sorry Ev.” 

“No big deal” Evan shrugged. “A job’s a job.” 

 

Of course Evan was sent back on the case after three weeks because now they thought Larry Murphy was the guilty one. So...the boss fired Connor’s current assistant and paid them off with money and a new job across the country and Evan stepped in again. But as a confident assistant this time. 

“Evan Hansen” Connor frowned, walking into his office. “What brings you back?” 

“I was hired again sir” Evan explained. “I believe you will be more satisfied with my work now.” 

“Evan” Connor sighed. “I fired you to keep from breaking the law. People already assume shitty things about me and my company, why make it worse?” 

“I beg your pardon” Evan blinked. “How so?” 

“Walk our the door right now and meet me here again at eight dressed in your finest and we can talk about that” Connor offered. 

“I can’t not work a day sir” Evan protested. 

“Fine, work a day” Connor smiled. “But be back at eight. And go find Zoe, she needs you more than me.” 

Evan walked out of the office room and walked down to Zoe Murphy’s office. The publicity lady and second largest share holder. 

“Evan” Zoe greeted. “Wanna gossip?” 

“I’m supposed to be working ma’am” Evan sighed. 

“Too bad, you and I are gonna gossip.” 

Zoe went into a rant about some celebrity and her talking and Evan downloaded everything on Larry Murphy in the company onto another drive. Zoe’s computers were the ones to use besides Connor’s own, they had the most information on them. 

Evan slipped the drive into his pocket after the download and pondered what Connor had in mind for the night. 

 

Evan walked back into the office and found Connor sitting at his desk. He looked up at Evan and waved him over. 

“Care for a drink” Connor offered. 

“No thanks” Evan sighed. “What did you need from me?” 

“Since you are no longer employed here” Connor grinned. “I am taking you out, Evan. Let’s get going, I have a reservation.” 

Evan was practically dragged out the door and into a limo. Soon they were at the nicest restaurant in the city. Connor showed Evan inside and there was food already out for them. 

“Evan, I don’t know why, but I took a liking to you quite quickly a few weeks ago” Connor hummed. “I understand my lack in mannerisms here but-” 

“Connor” Evan deadpanned. “Use English.” 

“I like you, so I brought you on a date” Connor explained. “You cool with that?” 

There wasn’t a rule saying he couldn’t date people involved with cases. Hell, sometimes Evan’s job was to seduce people. He could do this. 

“Why the fuck not” Evan hummed, raising his glass. 

“Great” Connor grinned. 

Dinner was filled with shameless flirting and dirty jokes from both ends. Connor showed Evan back to the car and they were soon at Connor’s mansion. 

“This is incredible Connor” Evan whispered, walking around the room. 

“Not as incredible as your ass in those pants.” 

“I try.” 

Connor pulled Evan into a kiss and _damn_ Evan had never felt sparks when he kissed someone before. Evan kissed back and let Connor carry him to the bedroom. 

 

Waking up naked next to Connor Murphy was probably the best feeling in the world. Evan rolled into his chest and let the other man hold him. But Evan’s phone started buzzing and Evan had to leave the warmth of Connor’s body. 

“What did you find on the drive” Evan asked, pulling on his boxers from the floor. Connor was dead asleep. “Anything?” 

“Get here now” Jared hissed. I...you’ve gotta see it to believe it Ev.” 

Evan glanced at Connor and how sweet he looked while sleeping. He couldn’t let romantic relations interfere. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can” Evan chirped, hanging up. 

Evan pulled out a pen and paper from the desk in the bedroom and left a note before pulling on his clothes and running home to change before heading to the HQ. 

_-_

_Connor, I got a call earlier about a family emergency. I didn’t want to leave so soon, but I had to. I didn’t want to wake you cause of how sweet you looked while snoozing. Thank you for the best time of my life last night, I seriously needed it._

_Call me: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_~Evan_

_-_

Evan scrambled over to Jared’s work station and greeted his coworker. 

“Why were you late” Jared frowned. 

“Got laid” Evan shrugged. “What did you find.” 

“Right” Jared jumped. “Apparently Larry Murphy has been involved with human trafficking for years. He had those three guys killed because of the information they knew, and tried pinning it on Connor. I did some digging off the drive and found out that Larry plans on having Connor murdered because he was never charged. 

“Shit” Evan frowned. 

“I’ll handle getting Larry arrested” Jared assured. “You watch Connor for the next few days and see if we can save him.” 

“I’m on it” Evan nodded. 

Evan walked to his spot next to Jared’s and grabbed a set of wrist gauntlets before walking outside. 

-

_[Unknown number] Hey Evan._

_Its Connor. You know..._

_the dude who fucked you yesterday night. This better not be a fake number._

_[Contact saved as: Connor]_

_[Me] Hey Connor! No, it’s a real number._

_[Connor] Thank fuck. When can we meet up again?_

_[Me] Anytime._

_I’ll admit I’m interested in you Murphy. You’re a good fuck and a better man._

_[Connor] How about in an hour? The tower? We can go have lunch._

_[Me] Knowing me I’ll be there sooner._

_[Connor] Lucky me :)_

_-_

Evan walked into the building and was greeted by a receptionist. Apparently Connor was giving Evan a pass to anywhere in the building without question. Evan rode up to the office and was greeted by Connor. 

“Evan” Connor breathed, walking over and kissing the shorter man. “You kinda scared me earlier.” 

“Sorry” Evan sighed, resting his head in Connor’s chest. “I didn’t try to. My brother Jeremy has cancer and we almost lost him this morning.” 

Jeremy recovered from his cancer years ago you liar. He doesn’t even know what you do for a living.

“I’m sorry babe” Connor frowned, kissing Evan’s brow. “Should you go back?” 

“If Jeremy knew I passed up a date with Connor Murphy he’d kill me” Evan laughed. “I’m ready to go when you are.” 

Connor and Evan went down to Connor’s own personal car and the two drove to a smaller restaurant. Connor held Evan’s hand and they walked inside. It was empty. 

“I rented out all the tables for us” Connor smiled, leading Evan over to one of the tables. “Was that too much.” 

“Next time I choose the date location” Evan hummed, sitting across from Connor. “But thank you. It’s great. I just like background noise.” 

“Okay” Connor grinned. “You look beautiful.” 

Evan glanced at his jean jacket, grey t-shirt, and khakis. He was ordinary. 

“Okay, sure” Evan snorted. 

“You are” Connor protested. “You have to stop wearing clothes that show off your ass. It distracting.” 

Evan heard a crash from the kitchen and soon an burly man came scrambling through the doors with a gun. Evan shot the man in the face with a disk and he fell to the floor. Evan flipped on his transmitter and held it up to talk into it. 

“I have one attacker on Murphy” Evan called through. I’ll be taking him to HQ for safety. Get Larry taken care of now!” 

Evan pulled Connor out of the building and drove to his work building. Jared was outside waiting with their boss. 

“Agent Hansen, show him to his place for the time being” the boss commanded. “Then get suited up for Larry’s take down.” 

“Yes sir” Evan nodded, pulling Connor inside. “Agent Kleinman?” 

“On it” Jared jumped, running inside. 

Evan showed Connor to their civilian waiting area and went to leave again, but he was stopped. 

“Care to explain what the fuck is happening” Connor hissed. 

“I’m a spy” Evan shrugged. “I started working for you because we had reason to believe you were the cause of three murders. When I learned you weren’t we dropped the case until we suspected your father was guilty and I came back to work for you again. Your father has been involved with human trafficking and put a hit on those men and you. If you need proof you can go see Agent Kleinman, as he is my tech partner.” 

“So you went out with me because of a job” Connor frowned. 

“No, that was actually me” Evan chuckled. “No work involved. Just me. Now, are you gonna let me go arrest your father or not” 

“When can I go home” Connor asked. 

“After your father is in coustody” Evan answered. 

“My house at nine” Connor offered. 

“Obviously” Evan murmred, kissing Connor’s chin. “See you in a few babe.” 

 

Evan slipped into Connor’s house undetected and found the man in the kitchen. 

“Hey babe” Evan greeted. 

Connor turned and made a quite loud gasp. 

“You look so hot in that” Connor whined, motioning to the stealth suit. “Why were you almost late?” 

“Drug bust” Evan shrugged, going into Connor’s arms. Miss me?” 

“Obviously” Connor hummed, kissing Evan sweetly. “Where do you live?” 

“A small apartment on the other end of town.” 

“That’s what I thought your file said” Connor murmured, kissing down Evan’s neck. “You’re moving in.” 

“Okay.” 

“You’re gonna sleep next to me every night.” 

“I like that.” 

“Mind blowing sex.” 

“There better be.” 

And a big home for you to live in.” 

“Sounds great babe.” 

The two kissed sweetly and Evan wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck. 

“Bed?” 

“Fuck please.”

 

A week later and everything was going fine. Connor was cool with Evan and his weird hours for work and they were probably considered a power couple if anyone really knew about them. 

“Why did your address change to the same one as Connor Murphy” Jared frowned. 

“Cause I live there J” Evan explained. 

“You live with Connor Murphy?” 

“I’m dating him dipshit.” 

“Oh.” 

Evan went back to filing his recent cases until Jared rolled over again. 

“Is he...like a sugar daddy” Jared asked. 

“I...sometimes” Evan groaned. “He...I’m trying to get him to understand that he doesn’t need to spend money on me. That’s never what I wanted. Is it fun to dress up and go to nice places, yeah, but it’s easier to just have a normal dinner at home.” 

“Agent Hansen” the tech girl for another team called. “The boss needs you.” 

Evan stood and walked to his bosses office. The man didn’t seem upset in any way. 

“Hello sir” Evan greeted. 

“I have received word that you are in relations with Connor Murphy, and that he knows of your real occupation. Is that true?” 

“Yes sir” Evan nodded. “I haven’t let it interfere with any work and don’t plan on it.” 

“I believe you” the boss assured. “I just needed to be sure of it. I think it’ll be good for an example of the others. Do you realize that over 70% of our workers remain single? They’re too scared to have a real relationship, granted you are probably the best in your field.” 

“Thank you sir.” 

“I want you to publicize your relationship as soon as you can. Agent Kleinman will have a cover story for your relationship with what you job is. Alright?” 

“Yes sir” Evan nodded. “Will that be all?” 

“Just your final check on the Murphy case, see if there is anything still going on and report back. Simple in and out.” 

“I won’t need a team” Evan assured. “I’ll suit up and get going.” 

Evan marched out and grabbed a set of gauntlets from his desk before walking out of the building. Evan had an agent driver take him to the tower and sent him off after. Evan pulled out the badge Connor gave him and walked inside. 

“Hey Evan” Zoe greeted. “I know that you and Connor are keeping the relationship under the radar for now, but I’m happy you two are together. Makes me happy to see him happy.” 

“Okay Zoe” Evan nodded, stepping into the elevator. “Have a good day.” 

Evan made it to the security room, the one place his badge didn’t allow him to go, and was instantly spotted by the workers. 

“Hey, only the CEO can come in here” a woman shouted. “Go back.” 

Evan, had kept his head down throughout the confrontation. He easily shot down the guards and the workers and went to work. 

“Lily I was hoping to check the footage in...WHAT THE FUCK EVAN?” 

Evan swiveled around in his seat and smiled at Connor. 

“Follow up for work on the case” Evan explained. “They aren’t dead.” 

“You could have just came to me” Connor sighed. “I would have gotten you in here alone without knocking my employees unconscious.” 

“Sorry babe.” 

“It’s fine, they aren’t dead.” 

Connor walked over and kissed Evan’s cheek. Evan smiled and snuggled against him. 

“At least I didn’t break in this time” Evan hummed. “I used the badge for the majority.” 

“Glad I gave it to you then” Connor murmured. “Though the real reason was so you could come barging into my office at all hours to see me.” 

“I was gonna after this” Evan assured. “But work is first in these situations. That’s the reason I came here.” 

“Evan, how’s the download going” Jared’s voice asked through the transmitter in the wrist gauntlet. 

“Everything’s going good Jared” Evan assured, turning on his end. “I should be back in half an hour.” 

“Okay.” 

Evan flipped off the transmitter and waited with Connor. The guards and workers slowly woke up and were ready to attack Evan, but Connor stopped them. 

“Training exercise” Connor shushed. “Your department failed. “I’ll see what I can do about it. Go on your lunch break please, I have this covered.” 

Everyone left them alone and Evan smiled. 

“See, no violence” Connor hummed. “So much better.” 

The drive flashed green and Evan grabbed it. 

“Does that have all my company data on it” Connor frowned. 

“The computer searched the system for anything related to your father and his doings” Evan explained. “That’s why it took so long. I return this to Jared and if nothing is different in the data we’re good. If something was added to the pile it’s my job to stop whatever is going on. Back to work for me.” 

“What should we do for dinner” Connor murmured. 

“I’ve got it tonight” Evan smirked, pecking Connor’s lips. “See you in a bit babe.” 

“Later sweetheart” Connor beamed. 

Evan scampered out of the building after a final hug from Connor and called back the agent driver. Evan was soon back at work and handed the drive over to Jared. 

“Nothing new” Jared announed. “We’re good. We do a check in about six moths to be sure and then we’re completely finished. Oh, I finished filing your cases for you.” 

“Thanks Jared” Evan grinned. “I’m set for the day now.” 

“Go home to the sugar daddy” Jared cackled. “It’ll be good for you.” 

Evan flipped Jared off before getting into his own car and driving home. Evan started dinner and barely finished by the time Connor came back. 

“Aww, you’re so sweet” Connor smiled. “Thanks honey.” 

“Got off early” Evan explained. “I’m really glad I got that case.” 

“Me too Evan” Connor nodded. “Best thing to happen to me.” 

“Damn straight” Evan nodded. 

“That doesn’t really work with us hon.” 

“Damn gay.” 

“There we go.” 

Dinner was filled with the usual flirting from the two. They both cleaned up and soon crawled into bed. 

“Night” Evan yawned, snuggling against Connor. 

“Good night Ev” Connor hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are good to give me more ideas


	4. Princess Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evanhansen- Zoe/Evan royalty AU with a side story of Jared/Connor

Evan had it bad. He, like every other guy and some women in the kingdom, had fallen for the princess. Everyone meant excluding Jared because he didn’t like girls. There was a ball, and everyone was invited. Evan mustered up the courage and decided to go. 

When Prince Connor came in, Jared instantly started drooling. 

“I can’t believe he doesn’t want to be king” Jared swooned. “I would give anything to kiss him once.” 

“Go get him then” Evan shoved, getting Jared to stumble towards the prince. 

Evan stood at the side of the room and watched everything play out. Jared somehow got the princes attention and they were chatting quietly, but the princess wasn’t sitting in her throne like planned. She was supposed to meet potential suitors, and she was gone. 

“Excuse me good sir” a voice hummed. “My I have this dance?” 

Evan turned around and nearly died. The princess was right there. Talking to him. 

“Uh...sure” Evan grinned, taking her hand. “I’m not any good, just to warn you Princess.” 

“I’m ruddy awful too” Zoe giggled, placing her hands on Evan’s shoulders. “Connor seems to be enjoying himself. Who is that strange boy?” 

“Jared Kleinman” Evan answered, trying his best not to hurt the princesses toes. 

“Would you like to go for a walk” Zoe asked. 

“Of course” Evan smiled. 

The princess showed Evan to the garden and he fell in love. They talked for hours about everything, it was a perfect night. Of course a guard came in and took the princess away around one in the morning. 

Evan found a drunk Jared and walked him home before returning to his own. The princess would forget him in a day. But he would never forget. 

 

A week later and Evan was still thinking about the princess. How easy it had been to talk to her and how she loved plants like he did. It was just amazing. 

A loud knock on the door had Evan getting up from his studies. Evan opened the door and a very excited Jared came through. 

“The prince is courting me” Jared cheered. 

“What” Evan blanked. 

“The prince came to my home and asked for my parents permission to start courting me” Jared cried. “And they said yes! Evan, I am being courted by the finest man in the kingdom. Do you realize what this means?” 

“You get to brag for years to come?” 

“It means I should get to marry the man of my dreams” Jared beamed. “I don’t even care about the royalty part, that just makes it more nerve wracking. But! I must be going. I have my studies. Have a good evening Evan.” 

“You as well Jared” Evan nodded. 

Jared walked away and Evan closed the door. He finished up his studies and made dinner for his mother before there was another knock on the door. When Evan opened it, he was greeted by the princess. 

“You majesty” Evan jumped, rushing to bow. “What brings you here? Are our taxes late? I thought I paid them.” 

“If I was here for taxes I would have sent the squire, Evan” Zoe laughed. “Are you available for a walk?” 

“I...please allow me to ask my mother” Evan babbled, walking away. 

Heidi was sitting at the table eating. 

“Who was at the door Evan” Heidi asked. 

“Uh...an aquaintence” Evan lied. “Would it be alright if I went on a walk with her?” 

“Of course dear” Heidi nodded. “Be back before dark please.” 

“Of course” Evan nodded, dashing back to the princess. “I am free to go until dark.” 

“Wonderful” Zoe grinned. 

Zoe held out her arm and Evan took it. He let the princess lead him to the local apple farm and wondered why she was wasting time with him. 

“That ball last week was supposed to held me find a suitor” Zoe sighed. “I never wanted my relationships to be forced.”

“I’m sorry Princess” Evan frowned. 

“I didn’t even meet with the other men” she chuckled. “I spent the whole time with you.” 

“I never meant to do that to you” Evan babbled. 

“I’m to take the crown in three months time” Zoe whispered. “I...I can’t do it alone, and my parents won’t help me because this is what me and Connor have been training for our whole lives. I’m terrified.” 

Zoe started to cry and Evan had no clue how to help. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the princess and let her cry into his shoulder. She returned the embrace and they stated like that until her tears stopped. 

“Thank you Evan” Zoe sniffed. “My parents put a lot of pressure on me.” 

“You didn’t ask to be a princess” Evan mumbled. “I didn’t ask to be a pesent. But, I know you will make a wonderful queen. You are best for your job, and I can’t wait to see how you do.” 

“Evan...what if you didn’t have to watch from out here? What if you were involved?” 

“How do you mean” Evan blinked. 

“I...ugh! Stupid formalities!” 

Zoe never seemed angry. She didn’t now, if anything she looked frustrated. Zoe glanced at Evan and her face softened. Evan gave her a small smile and she giggled. Evan watched Zoe grab his shoulders and barely had time to think before she pulled him down to kiss him. Evan instantly pulled her away and stepped back himself, he could get arrested for that. 

“Princess” Evan squeaked. 

“Evan, I’ve been trying to ask you to court me” Zoe exclaimed. 

“I...why me” Evan whispered. 

“I trust you” Zoe smiled. “I spent my whole party that I was supposed to be finding a suitor for with you, I spent a week setting this all up. Evan, please.” 

“But then I’d be king” Evan rushed. “I know nothing about politics. I’d ruin everything and make a fool of myself and my mother and you and everyone!” 

“That’s not why I’m asking you Evan” Zoe shushed. “I want to be with you, do you feel the same? Yes you’d be king, but we would train you the same way me and Connor were taught. I’d be there to help and we would have everyone on my court. I wouldn’t leave you in the dirt with it.” 

“I would love to Princess” Evan whispered, stepping back over. “If you trust me enough.” 

“Of course I do” Zoe giggled. “It’ll be a bumpy road, but we can do it. Together.” 

Evan brushed the princesses hair behind her ear and she leaned into his hand. 

“Let’s do it” Evan smiled, being brave and kissing her quickly. 

 

“Princess I am going to die out there” Evan whispered. 

“We can’t properly court unless you ask my family’s permission” Zoe groaned. “They’re already expecting you.” 

“What if they say no?” 

“At this rate? They wouldn’t. I’m to be crowned in three months and they’d probably be better off handing the throne over to me if I have someone at my side. It doesn’t help that Connor is courting too and they expected him to stay single. Either way they’ll love you. What’s not to like?” 

“My horrible social skills” Evan whispered. 

“Bloody hell” Zoe muttered. “Evan, you’re just anxious dear.” 

“Tomorrow night” Evan asked. 

“That’s when I said” Zoe nodded. 

“Alright then” Evan shuddered. “I guess I’ll be there.” 

“A carriage will come to get you after school is over” Zoe beamed. “I will meet you after you’re ready and we will go in together. You won’t ever be alone for the process Evan, I promise.” 

“Okay” Evan sighed. “I shall see you tomorrow.” 

“Of course” Zoe giggled. 

Evan took her hand and kissed the top of it in farewell. Zoe returned to her privet carriage and went on her way home. He could do this. Yeah, he could do this. 

 

Evan tried not to pick at the cuffs on his shirt as he waited. He heard some tapping on the floor and turned around. Zoe was approaching and good grief she looked stunning. Zoe’s pale blue dress matched Evan’s shirt and her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. Her dress was accented with yellow and it was quite simple, but had elegance to it. The shorter sleeves had a slight puff to them and her shoes were simple blue slippers. She matched Evan perfectly. 

“You look beautiful” Evan whispered. 

“You look wonderful as well” Zoe smiled. “Ready?” 

“I have to be” Evan chuckled. “Are you okay?” 

“Terrified” Zoe sighed. “But the sooner this is over the sooner we can start being seen together more.” 

Evan nodded and held out his arm. Zoe took it and they started down the hall to the throne room. The doors were opened and Evan walked through with Zoe. Once they arrived at the thrones Zoe took charge of introductions. 

“Mother, father” Zoe called. “This is Evan Hansen. Evan, these are my parents.” 

“It is an honor” Evan said, bowing to the pair. 

“What brings you here Mr. Hansen” King Larry asked. 

“I come to ask for your permission to court the princess” Evan stated. “And with it your blessing for our hand in marriage.” 

Before the two rulers could respond the doors flew open and Prince Connor came running in with Jared. Connor sat in his smaller throne next to his father and Jared stood beside him. 

“Evan” Jared blinked. “What on earth are you doing here?” 

“You know Mr. Hansen, Jared” Queen Cynthia asked. 

“Evan is my closest friend, you’re majesty” Jared explained. “I wasn’t aware he would be here.” 

“I believe we have made our decision” Cynthia smiled. “Right dear?” 

“Yes yes yes, quite” Larry nodded. 

“You two have our blessing” Cynthia assured. 

Zoe crashed into Evan’s arms and he held her close. 

“The wedding will be right before the coronation” Larry announced. 

“Evan” Jared grinned. “We’ll be brothers.” 

“I didn’t think of that” Evan chuckled. “That will make it much more fun, I won’t be the only stranger in here. Thank you so much your majesties.” 

“Of course” Cynthia beamed. “Go on, have fun.” 

Zoe pulled Evan away and they went into the garden. 

“I’m so proud of you” Zoe sniffed, wrapping her arms around Evan’s neck. 

“I almost died Zoe” Evan laughed, kissing her quickly. “Oh my goodness it’s late.” 

“What’s wrong” Zoe asked. 

“My mother is probably worried sick” Evan babbled. “I didn’t tell her where I was going. Oh no.” 

“It’s okay dear” Zoe shushed, kissing him. “I have a carriage outside. It’ll get you home. Tomorrow we can tell her about us, although the whole kingdom will know. Come on, I’ll show you out.” 

Evan followed Zoe out of the castle and told the carriage where to go. Evan kissed her hand before stepping inside and being taken home. 

“Have a good night sir” the driver called. 

“You as well” Evan responded, dashing up to his door. 

Evan walked inside and found Heidi sitting at the table. 

“Where have you been” Heidi cried. “I’ve been worried sick! Why are you dressed up?” 

“I’m courting someone” Evan grinned. 

Heidi’s eyes lit up and she covered her mouth with her hand. Evan embraced her as Heidi started to cry tears of joy. 

“Who” Heidi asked. 

“It’ll be everywhere tomorrow” Evan sighed. “The princess. We are to be wed in three months.” 

Heidi sobbed harder. Evan embraces his mother and felt his own tears falling. 

“I’m so proud of you Evan” Heidi sniffed. “Thank you.” 

“Thank Zoe” Evan chuckled. 

“I will, trust me” Heidi laughed. 

 

“I’ve never been to any theater before” Evan confessed. 

Zoe looked up at him and smiled before going back to the path in front of them. 

“Well, I love it. Especially musical theater. Connor once said that I should leave the throne and go off to be an actress.” 

“Well, I can’t say that I agree right now” Evan laughed. “I wouldn’t have met you.” 

“Oh, the thought” Zoe shuddered. “I think things worked out.” 

“Me too Zoe.” 

The pair soon arrived at the finest theater in the kingdom. Zoe took charge in handing over the tickets and they were shown to a privet booth. Zoe rested her head on Evan’s shoulder, causing the boy to stiff up. The closest they had gotten to affectionate in public was hand holding. Zoe caught on and looked back up at Evan. 

“Sorry” Zoe whispered. “I know it hasn’t been that long, and if you aren’t ready that’s okay-” 

“Rambling is my thing dearest” Evan shushed, tilting her head to kiss her. 

When they broke apart Zoe smiled big. She placed her head back on Evan’s shoulder and her hand found his. The lights dimmed and all the chatter from around stopped. 

“Evan” Zoe whispered. 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Zoe.”

 

Evan didn’t mind being pulled out of school to learn what he had to for becoming king. Jared did too as he would be next in line should something happen to Evan and Zoe. Evan seemed to take the information better than Jared did, so Connor had to often step in to explain things to Jared a bit slower. But after a month of courting, Jared and Connor had their wedding. 

“Two more months then it’s our turn” Zoe grinned, watching the two recite their vows. 

“I can hardly wait, love” Evan murmured. 

“Was that a comma?” 

“Yes, I believe so.” 

“Aww, you really are learning.” 

 Clapping interrupted their thoughts as Connor and Jared were walking back down the isle. 

“We missed the actual wedding” Zoe chuckled. 

“How about we go catch up with them” Evan hummed, grabbing Zoe’s hand. 

“Okay” Zoe giggled. 

The two stood and found Connor and Jared hiding in a corner to avoid being surrounded by people. 

“Congratulations Jared” Evan smiled. 

“Thanks Ev” Jared beamed. 

“I never thought you would do it” Zoe chuckled, nudging Connor with her foot. 

Connor only shrugged. Connor quickly embraced his sister before grabbing Jared’s hand and leading the other three away.

 

Evan had moved into the castle for the final month of the wait. He stayed down the hall to Connor and Jared. As much as Evan hated to leave Heidi, he needed to get used to the castle. 

Evan was humming to himself as he read through a passage in his book. There was a knock on his door and Evan got up. Zoe was there when he opened up. 

“Hey” Evan greeted. 

“Are you busy?” 

“No?” 

Zoe grabbed his hand and pulled Evan down the hall. Evan let the princess lead him down to the garden and she sat him down on a bench. 

“My parents are pushing everything forward” Zoe whispered. “The wedding is in two weeks now.” 

“That’s okay” Evan assured. “I wouldn’t be mad at you for it. I just get to be married to you sooner.” 

“I’ve been panicking for a whole day” Zoe confessed. 

“It’ll be alright” Evan murmured, kissing the princess. “I love you.” 

“I love you too” Zoe smiled. “But I’m still worried.” 

Evan had Zoe lay her head in his lap and he started humming while running his fingers through her soft hair. 

“You have a wonderful voice Evan” Zoe yawned. “Will you sing at the wedding?” 

“I don’t know” Evan sighed. “Maybe?” 

“Okay” Zoe murmured. 

“Are you sleepy?” 

“A bit.” 

“I’ll take you to your chambers.” 

Evan scooped Zoe up and carried her towards her room. Every maid that they passed gave them a smile. Evan just cared about his loves health. At the door Evan went to put Zoe down, but the girl whined and clinged to him tighter. 

“I’m not allowed to be in your chambers love” Evan sighed. 

“Please” Zoe begged. 

Ugh. Evan couldn’t say no to her. He opened the door and set Zoe down on her bed. Zoe pulled the blanket over her body and closed her eyes. Evan kissed her forehead before leaving. Thankfully he wasn’t caught, being in Zoe’s room before the wedding could cause problems. 

 

Evan and Zoe walked down the isle together and turned to face each other. The wedding had been easy, being crowned was something else. After the wedding the two had been rushed off to change for the crowning. They both wore red, Zoe a simple but elegant gown, Evan a crimson shirt with tan colored slacks. 

Evan watched Cynthia tie a ribbon around Zoe’s wrist that was red like she was wearing. Zoe was handed the royal cepter and bowed her head to take the crown. Zoe turned to face the kingdom as Cynthia spoke. 

“People of Rothenburg” Cynthia announced. “Please wish good tidings on our Princess Zoe and her now taking the mantal, which I took before her. Please support her in this role, as it is no easy task. I relinquish the crown to her, please welcome Queen Zoe of Rothenburg.” 

The crowd applauded and the ribbon was cut from Zoe’s wrist. Evan followed the ribbon process and was handed the cepter while the crown was placed on his head. He looked at all the people watching as Larry took his turn. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of Rothenburg” Larry boomed. “Please give Sir Evan support, as he is one of you. Please remember that no one is perfect, and that life won’t always be the best, but there is always a brighter day. I relinquish the crown to Evan, as my father did to me, and his father to him. Please welcome King Evan of Rothenburg.” 

Evan handed the cepter back and his ribbon was cut. The two were tied together and placed into a box. Evan took Zoe’s arm and walked back into the castle. The kingdom would party all night, and Evan would have his wedding reception with Zoe. 

 

After most of the guests at the reception left, Evan pulled Zoe into the parlor. Connor was there with a piano. 

“What’s going on” Zoe asked. 

“I’m too nurvous to sing in front of guests” Evan explained. “But...I still wanted to sing like you asked.” 

“Oh, Evan.” 

Evan nodded to Connor and he started playing. Evan sat Zoe down on the bench and he sat next to her. 

“I’ve seen butterflies on bluebells, drinking in the dew. Cobwebs in the sunlight shining, I’ve seen them too. I’ve seen woodlands in the autumn, falling leaves of every shape and hue. I thought I knew what beautiful was, but now I’ve seen you....”

Zoe wiped her eyes as Evan took her hand and continued singing. 

“Ive seen waterfalls cascading, sparkeling in the light. Damsel flies that dance their dance from morning ‘til night. I’ve seen rainbows reaching skyward, passing through clouds then fading from view. I though I knew what beautiful was, but now I’ve seen you. 

And though I’ve seen the willows weeping branches, the misty morning air, a clear and starry night has nothing to compare with you. 

I’ve seen swallows in the summer, wheeling overhead. I have seen the silk worm, spinning ways of her thread. I have seen the golden sunset over the horizon painted sky. Of pinks and blues. 

I though I knew what beautiful was, but now I’ve seen you. Now I’ve seen you. Oh, now I’ve seen you.” 

Zoe wrapped her arms around Evan and held him close. Connor walked back to the party and Evan kissed Zoe’s head. 

“I love you” Zoe murmured. 

“I love you so much Zoe” Evan whispered, petting her hair. 

 

Two years later and the kingdom was thriving. While being king wasn’t easy, with a good community and no illnesses it was easier than expected. And Evan got to sleep next to Zoe every night, marking everything better. 

Evan woke up first. Zoe was sleeping soundly next to him. He decided to get up in case he disturbed her. He walked into the wash room and got dressed when he heard Zoe scream. 

“Zoe” Evan cried, opening the door. 

Zoe was on the floor holding her stomach. She was crying out in pain. Evan knelt down next to her when a maid came in. 

“Call the doctor” Evan commanded, checking Zoe for bruises. 

The maid vanished and returned with the royal doctor a few minutes later. 

“My king, I have to ask you to leave” the doctor sighed. “I’ll come see you when I know what’s wrong.” 

Evan kissed Zoe’s hand before leaving. He paced the hall until running footsteps came through. Connor and Jared were heading towards him. 

“What happened” Jared asked. “A maid told us that Zoe is ill.” 

“I don’t know yet” Evan muttered. “Take charge for today, I’m staying with Zoe.” 

“Send updates” Jared called, pulling Connor away with him. 

Evan paced for another ten minutes before the doctor stepped out. She didn’t look happy. 

“What happened” Evan whispered. 

“Her majesty...she had a miscarriage” the doctor explained. 

“What...” 

“Were you expecting?” 

“No. I had no clue. Is Zoe alright?” 

“She’ll be better by tonight” the doctor nodded. “But...having a miscarriage isn’t a good experience. It is more common with the first attempt of bearing a child, but her majesty might be deterred to try again. I’ve seen it before. I think you should be there when I explain it.” 

Evan nodded and walked back into the bedroom. Nothing looked out of place, and Zoe was sitting up in bed. Evan sat next to her on the edge and held her hand as the doctor explained what had happened. Once that was over they were left alone. 

“I killed our baby” Zoe whispered. 

“No you didn’t Zoe” Evan shushed. “The doctor said it happens all the time.” 

“What if it happens again Evan” Zoe sobbed. “I can’t do this!” 

Evan held her close and ran his hand in circles around her back. Zoe sniffed before hugging back. 

“We didn’t even know about it Zoe” Evan whispered. “It is not your fault. Next time we’ll know and we will be ready. It won’t happen again dear.” 

“You don’t hate me?” 

“No. Hell no, Zoe! I will always love you. No matter what. I promise.” 

Zoe laid down and Evan went over to his side of the bed to lay next to her. 

“Thank you Evan.” 

“Of course Zoe.” 

 

Fast forward another five years and Evan had gotten Zoe on good terms with the idea of children. So naturally he now had a very pregnant Zoe sleeping beside him. They took all the precautions they could and even had Zoe stop eating some foods to protect her and their growing baby. According to the doctor the baby could come any day, so Evan left Connor and Jared in charge, but it was mostly Connor.

“Evan” Zoe whined, poking his shoulder.

“Shh” Evan shushed, kissing Zoe’s neck.

“Evan, the baby” Zoe wavered, shaking his arm.

Evan ran a hand over Zoe’s belly and shushed her again. He sucked at getting up.

“Evan, the baby is coming” Zoe cried, slapping his face. “Right now!”

Evan sat up to rub his cheek and looked over at Zoe. He nodded and got out of bed. Zoe slowly got up as Evan opened the door. 

“Call the doctor” Evan called to a guard. 

Evan shuffled back to Zoe and picked her up to carry her to the room they had set up for this. Everything the doctor might need in one room. Evan laid Zoe down on  the bed and waited with her. 

“Evan, I’m scared” Zoe sniffed. 

“It’ll be okay love” Evan murmured, kissing her cheek. 

The doctor came in and confirmed that Zoe had gone into labor. It was an hour long process full of screaming and swears Evan didn’t think Zoe knew, but soon they heard crying and Evan smiled at his wife. 

“Oh” the doctor chuckled. “It’s twins. There’s another one still there.” 

“Twins” Zoe squeaked, excitement in her eyes. 

So they went through the birthing process again, but it was faster the second time. Evan and Zoe waited as their children were cleaned and soon they each had one in their arms. 

“Both are perfectly healthy” the doctor assured, smiling at the crying babies. “One boy and one girl.” 

“Thank you” Evan whispered, looking at the blonde baby in his arms. 

“Evan” Zoe sniffed. “He looks like you.” 

“He has your hair” Evan cooed. “And this one looks like you, but with my hair.” 

“What are we going to name them” Zoe asked, enchanted by her son. 

“I think we agreed on Jeremy for a boy” Evan recalled, kissing his daughters forehead. “And a girl?” 

“Heather” Zoe beamed. 

The door opened and an exhausted Jared came in with an equally sleepy looking girl around age five. Jared and Connor had adopted a girl named Alana a year after the incident with Zoe and the miscarriage. 

“Daddy, what’s that” Alana asked. 

“You had twins” Jared gasped, walking over. 

“Daddy, where is father?” 

“Coming honey” Jared shushed. “I...this is amazing Evan.” 

Connor came crashing through the door and had a similar reaction as Jared. Alana was scooped up by Connor and held at his hip. 

“They’re all shriveled up” Alana stated. 

“Lana” Jared shushed. 

“They are” Alana whined. “I’m tired.” 

“I’ll take her” Jared sighed, taking Alana from Connor’s arms. 

“Zo, I’m so proud of you” Connor whispered. 

“Thank you” Zoe smiled. “You two should go so I can feed them.” 

Evan kissed Heathers head once more before handing her over to Zoe. Connor showed Evan out and he smiled to himself. And he thought the princess would forget him in the beginning. Well, he was sure wrong on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: If you are going to request a one-shot, please choose an AU from the list I’m the first chapter. If you don’t list one, I will either choose one myself (which is not the point of giving a list) or not write it. If you have requested in the past you are welcome to do so again. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


	5. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurus- Evan/Connor, no specified AU so I chose vampire: Connor moves into his new apartment but one night accidentally goes into Evan’s cause they look the same.

Connor put down the last box in the room and sighed. He had finally moved his stuff into his new apartment. Connor checked the time on his phone and decided that he could finish unpacking before dinner. 

Once the boxes were folded up to be recycled Connor started on dinner. It was just a simple spaghetti night, nothing special. Connor connected his speaker to his phone and started playing music to keep his brain busy. 

“Freeze your brain” Connor hummed. “Shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain. Forget who you are, unburden your load. Forget in six weeks you’ll be back on the road. When the voice in your head says you’re better off dead, don’t open a VEIN!” 

Connor lost his breath from shouting, so he missed the final lines of the song, but continued humming as the next one played and he fixed his plate. And Larry said he wouldn’t be able to live on his own. Yeah, you show him Connor! 

Connor settled down on his crimson sheets and tried to get a good nights sleep. It was just harder to do when there wasn’t the usual banter below him like from home. 

 

Connor was exhausted after classes were over. It was rainy and wet out, just awful weather. Connor stumbled through the door and crashed onto the couch. It was freezing in there. Connor went to turn the heat up before letting the couch and it’s comfort lull him asleep. 

“Excuse me” A voice called. 

Connor opened his eyes and sat up. A man his age was staring at him. 

“What are you doing in my apartment” Connor yawned. 

“This is my apartment” the man frowned. “Why are you here.” 

“This isn’t 11C” Connor frowned. 

“Ah, you’re the singing neighbor” the guy chuckled. “This is 13C. I accidentally left my door unlocked. Could you please get off my couch?” 

“Sorry man” Connor laughed, standing up. “I guess I was so tired that I walked in here. I’ll be going. I’m Connor by the way.” 

“Evan” the guy greeted. “You majoring in art?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Your pants have paint on them” Evan drawled, pointing to Connor’s purple streaked jeans. 

“Oh” Connor hummed. “What are you majoring in?” 

“Environmental science” Evan grinned. “Have a good night Connor.” 

“Later” Connor called, walking out the door. “Sorry for being a couch crasher!” 

Evan waved and Connor left. Connor found his own couch and started on his homework. He didn’t have time for dinner, he had to keep his grades up. 

 

Connor kept telling himself that he didn’t need to eat for a week. He lived off of water, coffee, and maybe some weed. So yes, Connor was a little stoned when Evan came knocking on his door. 

“What” Connor sighed, opening the door. 

“Come with me” Evan commanded, pulling Connor out. 

“The fuck Evan” Connor squeaked. 

Connor was pulled into Evan’s freezing apartment and was sat down in the kitchen. Soon a burger and fries were sitting in front of him. 

“I can hear your stomach growling from here” Evan joked. “Eat.” 

“I’m not hungry” Connor assured. 

“You’re high, eat something. Want some milk?” 

“I fucking love milk” Connor hummed. 

Evan sat a glass of milk in front of Connor and waited. 

“I’ll force you to eat if you don’t don‘t do it yourself” Evan warned. 

Connor reluctlently bit into the burger and was actually impressed. It tasted like it had just been made. Maybe that’s what Evan had for dinner you stupid fuck. Evan seemed to relax at that and grabbed a shake from his fridge. 

Once Connor finished eating Evan took his plate away and the glass. Connor’s high had worn off by then so he was a bit tired, but nothing unmanageable. 

“Why haven’t you been eating” Evan asked. 

“How would you know” Connor retaliated. 

“The vent in your kitchen is connected to my living room” Evan explained. “When you cook I can usually smell it, and I haven’t smelt anything for about a week. But, I did smell coffee a lot. 

“I drink coffee a lot” Connor shrugged. “I have bipolar depression, and once I get down it’s hard to get back up. I usually don’t eat to replace cutting. Less messy.” 

You totally just scared him away you idiot. 

“Summer before my senior year” Evan chuckled. “I fell out of a tree. At least...I kept telling myself that I fell. But deep down I knew that I let go, I just didn’t want to admit it to myself or others. Eventually my mom coaxed it out of me and we had a big sob fest on the couch.” 

“My family doesn’t give a shit” Connor shrugged. “Thank you for the food Evan.” 

“Uh...did you want to watch a movie” Evan asked. 

“Sure” Connor smiled. 

So Connor and Evan ended up doing some sort of movie night or game night two or three times a week. Evan checked to make sure that Connor was eating and Connor brought Evan French fries. 

~

Evan, admittedly didn’t have any friends. Well, obviously he had Connor now, but before that? No. It didn’t help that Evan was a pretty quiet guy, and you know...he’s a vampire. 

 Okay, he didn’t ask to be a vampire. His dad was one, but left when he thought Evan wasn’t one. Heidi has no clue what Evan really was, and Evan didn’t even know until he was ten. That’s went the heightened senses and the strength came in, and of course...the blood drinking. Evan didn’t really like it, but it had to be done. At least he didn’t have to feed off of other people anymore. That was gross. But back to Connor.

Evan cared about Connor a lot. He hadn’t had a real friend in a long time, and just wanted to make sure he was happy. So when Connor came over Evan made him dinner, but never ate himself because he didn’t need to. 

Evan had long accepted that he was bi. Granted he hadn’t ever had a relationship lasting a week. People didn’t like how isolated he could get. You try being a creature you didn’t know existed until you were ten, it’s scary! 

Connor and Evan had been doing their movie nights for about two months now. Connor was the one person that Evan was actually cool with talking to, he had mental problems like him. But one night things changed. 

 

Evan and Connor decided on Heathers for the movie that night. They were probably half way through when Evan felt a weight on his shoulder. Evan turned his head and found a sleeping Connor. Evan thought he had been tired, but sheesh, he didn’t think that was that bad. Evan just let him sleep, he would wake him up after the movie. 

“Connor, wake up” Evan sighed, poking his friends head. 

“Shit, sorry” Connor grumbled, sitting up. 

“It’s okay” Evan assured. 

Connor blinked sleepily at Evan before shrugging and pressing his lips to Evan’s. Evan froze for about half a second before cupping Connor’s cheek and keeping him in place. When Connor pulled back Evan pressed their foreheads together. 

“Thanks” Connor hummed. 

“No problem” Evan smiled. 

Connor stood up to leave and Evan showed him out. 

“See you tomorrow” Connor called. 

“Bye” Evan waved. 

Once the door was closed Evan sat against it and let out a sigh. That was awesome. Evan went against his better judgement and tuned into Connor’s apartment with his weirdly enhanced ears. 

“Thank fuck you picked up” Connor said, from the sound of things he was pacing his kitchen. “No I’m not coming back Zoe. It’s Thanksgiving, not the end of the world. Look! Remember the cute neighbor? Well, I did it... Yes I did! Okay, that’s all I called about. Later Zo.” 

Evan moved into his room and pushed the mattress off his coffin. Yes vampires slept in coffins. It’s better than it sounds.

Evan had an all black coffin with red plush lining. It sounds dumb, but Evan couldn’t sleep without it. The door had a vent in it that not only helped with air circulation, but made it easier to open. It was a fake wood coffin because that’s all he could afford, the nicest were made of real wood and had a shine to them, but Evan was still proud that he bought it himself. 

Evan changed quickly before laying down in the coffin and going to sleep. It was still comfy as ever. 

 

Evan was making his way back to the apartment building after class when he heard the footsteps from behind him. Evan sniffed the air and caught the familiar sent of Connor’s cologne. When Connor came crashing into his vision Evan smiled. He still wasn’t used to having someone go out of their way to see him. 

“Hey” Connor huffed, tired from running. 

“Hi” Evan chuckled. “Did you seriously run across campus?” 

“Maybe” Connor hummed. “I’m coming over, right?” 

“Yep” Evan nodded. “Pancake night.” 

“Sounds fun” Connor grinned. 

“Did you want to go for coffee tomorrow” Evan asked. 

Connor paused for a second. 

“Uh, yeah! Absolutely” Connor babbled. “I uh...thanks.” 

Evan planted a kiss on Connor’s cheek before holding the door open for him. Connor stayed quiet for the ride up to their floor and Evan laughed to himself. He was adorable. 

“See you in an hour” Evan sang, walking into his apartment. 

Evan set to making the pancakes and sighed to himself. He loved cooking, loved it, but he couldn’t eat any of it. If he ate meat it was usually raw, and anything else was a big no. If Evan wanted to drink something it had to have the artificial blood that every vampire drinks to survive in it. And that’s where Evan got as idea. 

Evan had a bottle of just the blood, it was artificial and probably was made of animal parts, but that’s the same as most fast food burgers. Whatever kept vampires from biting people. He grabbed regular red food coloring and made two different smaller batches of pancake batter. He added the blood into one, and the food coloring into the other. He made Connor’s batch first before doing his own. Evan taste tested one of his pancakes and didn’t instantly feel sick, so he was good. 

Soon there was a knock on the door and Evan rushed to let Connor in. Evan showed Connor to the kitchen and watched his reaction. 

“They’re pink” Connor chuckled. 

“I used food coloring” Evan explained. “Made them weird like that.” 

“It’s cute” Connor assured. “I feel bad, you keep making me food and I don’t pay you back for it. 

“You don’t have to” Evan shushed. “My grocery bill is crazy low actually. It’s not that often, besides, you bring the fries.” 

“Okay” Connor sighed, digging into his plate. “Thank you Evan.” 

“You’re welcome Connor” Evan smiled. 

Dinner was filled with really awkward flirting from both ends and they decided to team up for cleaning Evan’s mess of dishes. 

“What’s your room look like” Connor hummed, drying a plate. 

“A mess” Evan chuckled. 

“It can’t be that bad” Connor frowned. 

Evan unplugged the drain stopper and dried his hands. Evan pulled Connor to the bedroom and showed him the piles of books and clothes that littered the floor. Evan barely remembered to cover his coffin in the morning, give him a break. 

“Oh boy” Connor whispered, instantly putting all the clothes in the hamper. 

Evan watched as Connor organized the bookshelf and carried his trash away. Soon the room was presentable and Connor flopped down on the mattress. 

“Evan” Connor gasped. “Do you not sleep on this? It’s as hard as a rock!” 

“Couch is better” Evan lied, sitting next to Connor. “It isn’t that bad.” 

Total lie. Evan would never be able to sleep on the mattress. Coffin works. 

“Uh...what are we” Connor asked. 

“Human?” 

“Not that” Connor chuckled. “Like...are we dating now?” 

“Sure” Evan smiled. “I’d like that.” 

“Cool” Connor murmured. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Then go to sleep” Evan offered. 

“I’m cool to stay here?” 

“Of course” Evan nodded, getting up to grab sweatpants for the pair. 

Evan tossed Connor a longer pair of sweats before changing in the bathroom. He figured Connor would take the couch and Evan would just wake up sooner to cover his coffin again. Evan stepped out and found Connor tucked beneath the blankets.

“C’mere” Connor murmured, patting the space next to him. “No couch tonight.” 

And Evan was fucked. Evan hadn’t slept on a mattress since he was...twelve? After telling his father that he actually was a vampire he came back for a weekend to help set up Evan’s coffin at home with Heidi. 

Evan crawled next to Connor and covered up. Connor rested his head on Evan’s chest, and I guess that could make the night a bit better. 

 

Connor woke up around seven in the morning. Evan hadn’t slept a wink, he dozed off at times, but didn’t sleep. 

“Morning” Connor yawned. 

“Hey” Evan grinned. “When are we going for coffee?” 

“When I’m ready for the day” Connor hummed, burying his head in the crook of Evan’s neck. 

“Go get ready then” Evan laughed, shoving Connor off of him. 

“Come with me” Connor whined. 

Evan rolled his eyes, but scooped Connor up and carried him out of the apartment. Connor was set down at his own and Connor opened the door. Evan watched his boyfriend step inside and Evan sighed contently.

“Come in” Connor chuckled. 

Evan rolled his eyes but stepped inside. Connor’s apartment was a lot like Evan’s, but Connor definetly had brighter curtains and a lot longer decor. Evan found his way to Connor’s kitchen and honestly it was exactly how he pictured it, granted he had been stalking him through a wall at one point. 

“Well, this was dumb” Connor sighed, walking back into view. “You aren’t ready either.” 

“I’ll go back quick” Evan chuckled, kissing Connor’s cheek. “Stay cute.” 

“You suck” Connor laughed. 

“Yeah, but you’re the one who’s gonna suck my dick” Evan retaliated quickly. 

Connor froze in his spot and just blinked for a moment. 

“True” Connor said finally. “Very true.” 

Evan walked back to his apartment and changed before hastily brushing his teeth and running back over to Connor’s. 

“Let’s roll” Evan smiled, double checking for his phone, keys, and his wallet. 

“Kay” Connor hummed, showing Evan to the door. 

The two found their way to a coffee shop near campus and they both ordered a drink. 

“Black as night” Evan sighed loud enough for the barista to hear. 

The girl nodded to herself and grabbed a red bottle. Vampires had communication skills for socializing with humans. 

Evan got his drink and sat down at a table with Connor. The other man was doodling on a napkin while sipping on his iced coffee. 

“What’s black, white, and red all over” Connor asked. 

“A vampire eating a midnight snack” Evan muttered automatically. 

“I...I’ve never had that response” Connor snorted. “A newspaper. Black, white, and read all over.” 

“Oooooh” Evan gasped. “I am an idiot.”

 

Evan heard movement in his apartment the moment they stepped off the elevator. Evan frowned at the lock that was untouched and opened the door. Connor was on his tail. 

“Who’s there” Evan asked. 

“Evan” a cool voice greeted. “Long time no see.” 

“Dad” Evan sighed, dropping his guard. “What are you doing here?” 

“Came to visit” Jeff Hansen explained. “Food?” 

“What?” 

Jeff pointed to Connor. Evan twisted around and looked back to his father. 

“No” Evan frowned. “What’s wrong with you.” 

“Food” Jeff decreed, walking over to Connor. 

“Dad. Stop.” 

“Evan” Connor whispered. 

Evan saw the fangs and pushed Connor out. Evan ran at his father and let his own fangs out. Connor came in as fists started flying. Jeff ran at Connor, but Evan held his ankle down and he fell. Evan pulled his fathers leg forward and bit down on it. Jeff made a pained sound and got up. 

“Disgraceful child” Jeff spat. “The worst I’ve had in two hundred years.” 

Evan got a kick to his side and Jeff disappeared in a cloud of smoke, something full vampires could do after about 150 years. 

“What the fuck” Connor cried, backing into the corner. 

Evan looked up and put his fangs away. Thankfully there was no blood on his face. 

“That was my dad” Evan explained, getting up. 

“I’m aware” Connor whispered. 

“He’s a vampire” Evan added. “I’m half, cause my mom is human. He believes in the old ways and wanted to kill you. He won’t now, but he wanted to.” 

“No. No. Fuck no” Connor gasped. “Fuck you Evan.” 

“Con-” 

“I’m done! Stay the fuck away you psycho!” 

“You sound like a teen drama, knock it off Connor.” 

“No! We’re you ever gonna tell me?” 

“It depended how things went” Evan huffed. “If we took this farther, Yeah, if not, no. Why tell someone I won’t be spending more time with about my weird eating habits?” 

“Cause it’s important” Connor laughed. 

“This is important” Evan asked, letting out his fangs. “Connor, I didn’t even know until I was ten. One day I couldn’t eat properly. Anything I ate made me sick. I was hearing things. I was fast. I didn’t realize what was wrong with me until an older vampire found me practically dying from the lack of iron. We pieced everything together and he got me the basics. From there I was on my own. My own mom doesn’t know, do you really think I’d tell the guy I’ve been dating for a matter of days?” 

“I don’t fucking know” Connor huffed. “It shouldn’t matter, but...” 

“But I’m a monster” Evan nodded. “But to you, I’m some blood sucking demon who is trying to seduce you into giving me your soul. Vampires and humans have lived peacefully for hundreds of years now, it’s not my fault the first one you saw was the one who tried to kill my mom. I’m not a succubus Connor! I won’t hurt you. These fangs, they aren’t ever out. You can see me as a monster, go ahead, I’ve seen myself as that for longer than I’ve been vampiric, but don’t think that I’d hurt you. I would have done it by now if I was trying.” 

“We sound like Twilight” Connor muttered. “You aren’t a monster Evan, your dad is. I...I’m sorry.” 

“I listened through the walls” Evan explained. “That’s how I knew you weren’t eating.” 

Connor stepped over to Evan and he put the fangs away. Evan wrapped his arms around Connor and breathed in his scent. 

“Who cares about a little hearing problem” Connor sighed. “You were trying to help me.” 

“I’m sorry” Evan murmured. 

“It’ll be okay” Connor shushed. “We are just gonna have a really long talk tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“I was almost attacked by your father, I deserve to be comforted.” 

Evan pecked Connor’s lips before wrapping his arms around him. 

“I sleep in a coffin.” 

“You what?”


	6. Three is Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheInsanelyTrashyGlenn- Evan/Jared/Connor PastelXPunk AU

Evan and Connor were a power couple. Evan with his badass appearance and personality, and Connor with his literal fluff personality. No one really understood how the fuck they got together, but no one questioned it either. 

Then there was Jared Kleinman. The gender fluid captain of the cheerleading squad. Evan and Connor constantly had their eyes on him. When Jared was a girl he usually preferred to be called Jere to keep it separate. Jared had the best splits on the cheerleading squad, and was the kindest out of all of them. Could you blame Evan and Connor? Jared was even nice enough to wear a wrist band to tell what pronouns he wanted. The day Connor and Evan took action it was a purple band, she/her. 

 

“Hey Jere” Evan greeted, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulder. “How was morning practice?” 

“Pretty good” Jere answered. “Tiffany needs to get her shit together, but otherwise we’re ready for the game on Friday.” 

“Sounds fun” Connor hummed, taking her other shoulder. 

“What’s up with you two” Jere giggled, fixing her skirt. 

Evan nodded to Connor and they both kissed one of her cheeks before walking away. Connor grabbed Evan’s hand and they went to class together. 

“Think she’ll be okay with us” Connor asked. 

“I think so Connie” Evan murmured, catching his boyfriends lips. 

 

After school the two decided to hang out at Evan’s house and they ordered a pizza. They didn’t expect a knock at the door after five minutes, but Connor went to answer. 

“Hey” Connor beamed, welcoming...the wrist band was red now, Jared. “What’s up Jared?” 

“Why did you two do that” Jared demanded. 

“Jared, we both took a liking to you” Evan explained. “We wanted to see if you felt the same way about either of us...or both.” 

“Oh” Jared blinked. “I...I thought you were messing with me. I mean...yeah, you both are hot as hell.” 

Connor beamed and wrapped his arms around Jared. 

“Would it be...like a three way?” 

“I would be dating you and Connor” Evan explained. “Connor would be dating me and you. And you would be dating Connor and I.” 

“Oh” Jared whispered. 

“Are you okay with that” Connor asked. 

“Yeah” Jared breathed. 

Evan walked over to the boy and pecked his cheek. Jared grinned and Connor took his turn. Jared leaned against Connor’s chest and the two sat down on the couch. Evan sat down next to them and ran his hand through Jared’s hair. 

“I feel neglected” Connor announced. “Evan, hair pets is my thing.” 

Evan ran his hand through Connor’s hair and pet the soft locks. 

“It’s okay” Jared hummed. “Connor is comfy, that’s enough for me.” 

“Or Connor could pet your hair” Evan offered. 

“I didn’t think of that” Connor chuckled, doing as suggested. 

“And everyone thinks you two are crazy” Jared laughed. “They couldn’t be more wrong.” 

“We have mental health issues Jared” Evan explained. “That’s why they call us crazy.” 

“How did you two meet” Jared asked. “At first glance you aren’t exactly in the same stereotype.” 

“We apparently both had the same dealer for weed” Connor hummed. “We realized that we went to the same school and made a deal to try and find better coping methods than getting high. We only use weed as an absolute last resort for the pain and I haven’t had to call the dealer in months.” 

“I’ve smoked twice since meeting Connor” Evan added. “They were really bad days.” 

“Oh” Jared nodded. “Some people think you’re blackmailing Connor or something.” 

“We’ve done proper meet the parents” Evan scoffed. “No way.” 

“People just like drama, Jared” Connor sighed, kissing Jared’s neck. 

“Well, I like you guys” Jared giggled. 

“He’s so precious” Evan gasped, pecking Jared’s cheek. “You are so adorable Jared.” 

“I try” Jared hummed. 

 

The football game came fast fast and for once, Connor and Evan showed up. Obviously not for the game though, it was for their wonderful girlfriend Jere. 

“Hey Jere” Evan greeted. “Are we late?” 

“Just in time” Jere sighed, quickly kissing both boys. “Connor, I need you to do everyone’s eyeliner. Yours is perfect.” 

“That was my doing” Evan announced. “Connor can’t do eyeliner for shit.” 

“Meh, he’s right” Connor sighed, giving Evan a small smile. 

“Let’s go” Jere cried, pulling both towards the cheerleaders. 

“Why are they here” a cheeeader frowned. 

“Shut the fuck up Tiffany” Jere snapped. “Evan is doing all of your eyeliner because Jessica was a bitch and went to Florida for the weekend. Connor is on eyeshadow. Get going boys, you have ten minutes.” 

“Alright” Evan yelled. “Single file line, no shoving and no complaining. You wiggle I’ll fuck up the wings. Now go!” 

Jere went first as an example of what the makeup should look like. The girls seemed impressed and lined up. In eight minutes they had eleven girls makeup done. 

“Thank you” Jere whispered. 

“No problem at all Jere” Connor murmured, catching her lips. “Go out there and be beautiful.” 

“What he said” Evan nodded, taking his kiss. 

Jere grabbed her poms and told the girls to get ready. The coach of the squad came by for a final check and nodded to them all. Jere lead them out to the field for half time and they started to flip and jump around everywhere. Jere was launched into the air by two other girls and was easily caught by three more. The show ended with all of the girls doing a pose with their poms and Jere going into the splits. Safe to say, Evan and Connor were cheering pretty loudly. 

You did so good” Evan grinned, wrapping his arms around Jere. 

“We’re so proud of you” Connor nodded, joining the hug. 

“Thanks” Jere squeaked. “Now go sit down, we can go out to eat after the game, we have cheers to do.” 

Evan and Connor hid in the stands for the remainder of the game. No thanks human interaction. After the game Evan found Jere and pulled her to Connor’s car. 

“Waffle House” Connor asked. 

“Sounds great” Jere beamed. 

 

Connor had a family thing one day when the other two wanted to hang out with him. So they decided to go to Evan’s and wait for him to get back. Evan lead Jared up to his room and flopped down on his bed. 

“You’re so weird” Jared laughed, watching Evan reach towards the ceiling with his arms. 

“I try” Evan sighed, putting his arms down. “You okay?” 

“Tired” Jared mumbled, crawling on top of Evan. “Do you favorite me over Connor?” 

“Of course not” Evan frowned. “I love you both equally. I don’t have a favorite.” 

“Okay” Jared hummed, kissing Evan’s cheek. “I would feel bad if that happened because of me.” 

Evan wrapped his arms around Jared and held the other boy close. 

“You guys aren’t gonna...” 

“Absolutely not Jared” Evan gasped. “Connor and I would never ever force you to do anything you don’t want to. You just have to tell us when you’re ready. If you ever feel uncomfortable just say something to us honey. We won’t force you. We’ve been together for years, Connor and I have each other figured out, we know how the other thinks. Never think that we’d force you to do something you didn’t want.” 

Jared started sniffling and Evan pressed a kiss to his brow. 

“What’s wrong” Evan asked. 

“I...my mom came home yesterday” Jared sniffed. 

“That’s great Jared” Evan beamed. 

“I came out to her, told her that I’m gender fluid” Jared whispered. “She told me that it doesn’t exist and that she has a son, nothing else.” 

“Oh Jared” Evan murmured, kissing his cheeks. “Don’t listen to her. You know who you are and what she said doesn’t matter.” 

“B-But dad is okay with it” Jared cried. “He’s happy that I’m happy. He supports me.” 

“And I’m so glad he does” Evan smiled. “How about, we go to dinner to meet your mom, Connor and I. And we show her that everyone who loves you understands, and she should just get with the program.” 

“You’d do that for me” Jared whispered. 

“Of course.” 

Jared wrapped his arms around Evan and gave him a quick squeeze before taking off the red bracelet and putting on the purple one. 

“She was getting to me” Jere explained. “I...I didn’t want to upset her so I forced myself to...be Jared. When it was a Jere day.” 

“That’s fine baby” Evan assured. 

“Sorry I’m late” Connor groaned, walking into Evan’s room. “Stupid family retreats.” 

“Come join the cuddle fest” Jere grinned. 

Connor kissed Jere and Evan before sitting on the other side of the bed. 

“We’re going to Jere’s for dinner” Evan announced. 

“To meet my homophobic mom” Jere muttered. 

Connor nodded and pulled Jere into his lap. Connor kissed her face and let her soft hair. 

“Evan, how did I get so lucky” Connor murmured. “Beautiful girlfriend, wonderful boyfriend. I’m so lucky.” 

“I dunno babe” Evan chuckled, kissing Connor’s neck. “Jere is so beautiful.” 

“Guys” Jere chuckled. 

“So beautiful” Connor repeated. “We are the luckiest guys in the world.” 

“Guys I’ve gotta go get ready for dinner” Jere laughed. “I’ll see you two in a bit.” 

“Bye beautiful” the two sang, letting her leave. 

 

Nancy Kleinman seemed surprised that there were two boys at the door. She also seemed annoyed that one had peircings and one wore purple leggings and ripped jeans. 

“Who are you” Nancy demanded. 

“Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy” Evan greeted. “We’re Jeres boyfriends.” 

“As in plural” Nancy frowned. 

“Yep” Evan nodded. 

“It’s called polymarous” Connor explained. 

“Evan” Lennie Kleinman called. “Connor, come here.” 

Evan and Connor walked in and met Jere’s dad. 

“Hi” Connor greeted. 

“Jere isn’t too happy that Nancy is back” Lennie explained. “She’s gonna go hard on you two cause...how your relationship is.” 

“Haven’t let that stop us before” Evan sighed. 

“Just warning you” Lennie sighed. “JERE! CONNOR AND EVAN ARE HERE!” 

Jere came down the stairs in a purple dress and she ran over to embrace her boyfriends. 

“Dinner is ready” Nancy called. 

The four walked into the dining room and Jere sat between Evan and Connor. Nancy sat on Connor’s other side, and Lennie on Evan’s other. 

“What did you do today Jared” Nancy asked. 

Jere didn’t respond. Evan squeezed her thigh in support. 

“Young man, answer me.” 

Jere kept quiet. She ate her food quietly and Evan kept hold of her other hand. 

“Lennie are you really gonna let him sass us like that?” 

“There isn’t a him here right now Nancy” Lennie explained. “Jere is your daughter and it’s the same as Jared. Try using the correct name and pronouns and she’ll respond.” 

“You let him convince you that this is real” Nancy scoffed. “I come home and my son is not only a fag, but pretending to be a girl? And he’s with two other fairies?” 

“Connor, Evan, can you take Jere out for a while?” 

The two boys grabbed Jere and pulled her away. They all went outside and into Evan’s car. Jere shook them off and walked back into the house. Evan chases after her. 

“You can call me your son when that’s my gender” Jere growled. “Why can’t you be supportive? Evan’s family is. Connor’s family is. Dad is. What’s wrong with you that you can’t see that I should get to be who I am without question?” 

Jere was slapped across the face. Evan pulled her away and had Connor drive them to Evan’s. 

“I hate her” Jere sobbed. “She doesn’t love me!” 

“Baby” Evan shushed. “Calm down sweetheart. Do you wanna watch John Maulaney videos when we get back?” 

“Please” Jere sniffed. 

So when the three got back they covered Jere up with a blanket and grabbed some chips to eat before watching countless videos. Even though the world seemed rough at the moment, things would get better. When Jere fell asleep across not boys laps they shared a look before carrying her up to the bedroom and each taking a side of the bed, squishing Jere in a sandwich. They loved her, and nothing would stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! It’s short and I’m just disappointed in myself! I can do better than that! I’ll do better next time! Agh!


	7. Love is one thing, art is another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurus- Evan/Connor no specified AU so I chose parent. Connor is an art teacher and Evan is a piano teacher.
> 
> Featuring: kid Zoe and kid Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the prompter because I didn’t see the stalking part until I was half way done so Connor isn’t gonna stalk anyone. Dinosaurus, I am sorry that not all of your prompt got in and I’m sorry that I changed the original prompt a bit.

Connor heard the notes being played through the wall and frowned. He thought Veronica had quit to move to California. Connor just shrugged to himself and went back to his students. 

Connor taught at...it wasn’t a community center, but it wasn’t college...it was an arts school. People, mostly adults and rich kids, would pay to take a class from one of the  _many_ classes offered and that’s how it worked. People liked to think it was an artsy YMCA but that’s not it at all. It’s hard to explain, but it works for Connor so just go with it. 

“Holy shit Taylor” Connor gasped, walking by one of his teen students. “That’s great.” 

“Thanks Mr. Murphy” Taylor beamed, finishing the reflection off of her lake painting. 

Connor was a positive art teacher. He cheered his students on, but didn’t bullshit them. He was honest, but always tried to incourage his students if they messed up. Soon it was five o’clock and Connor watched the students trickle out. The music was still playing through the wall, and it wasn’t Veronica’s type of music. She was loud and somewhat crazy. This was soft and timid. 

Connor let his curiosity get the best of him and he walked next door. A man was applauding a younger student as she finished a piece. 

“You did really good Chloe” the man grinned. “I’m impressed.” 

“Thanks Mr. Hansen” Chloe beamed. “Oh shoot, I’m gonna be late. See you next week!” 

“Bye Chloe” the man, Mr. Hansen waved. “Oh...who are you?” 

Mr. Hansen went to putting away the sheet music and Connor walked inside. 

“I’m Connor Murphy” Connor greeted. “I teach in the art room next door. I heard the playing and had to come over to see who on earth replaced Veronica.” 

“Evan Hansen” he explained. “Sorry about the noise. To me it was actually quiet. Seven year olds are a pain in the ass.” 

“You have kids?” 

“Yeah, my son Jared” Evan explained. “He’s kinda out there...really loud.” 

“My daughter keeps me on my toes too” Connor nodded. “Zoe’s seven too. Good grief I miss when she just slept all the time.” 

“Don’t we all” Evan laughed. “Thanks for stopping by.” 

“No problem” Connor nodded. “Later Evan.” 

“Bye” Evan called. 

Connor walked back to his room and packed up his shit. He was gonna be late for picking up Zoe from volleyball practice. Connor ran out through the leave covered grass and hurried in his car to get to the school. Zoe was sitting at the steps when he arrived. 

“Hey pumpkin” Connor called. 

Zoe perked up and ran to the car. She got into her booster that Connor had placed in the front seat and they drove away. 

“You’re five minutes late” Zoe pouted. 

“I’m sorry pumpkin” Connor sighed. “There was a new guy at work and I introduced myself.” 

“Was he cute” Zoe asked. 

“Decent” Connor offered up. “I took hamburger out, wadda you want for dinner Zozo?” 

“Taco Wednesday” Zoe gasped. 

“We can do that” Connor chuckled. “Did you do your homework before practice?” 

“I need help with my writing and I have to get my green light but other than that I’m done” Zoe offered. 

“Aren’t you done with Reflex yet” Connor groaned, pulling up to the apartment building. 

“Two more facts and then I’m done” Zoe assured. 

“How about you get the green light first while I start dinner and we can do the writing after.” 

“Okie dokie” Zoe nodded. “We’re getting a new student tomorrow.” 

“Sounds fun” Connor nodded, stepping into the building with Zoe. “Wanna push the button?” 

Zoe ran to the elevator and Connor chased after her. Zoe pushed the number four button and Connor hi-fived her. Second graders were adorable. Connor unlocked the door to their apartment and Zoe put her bag on the hook. She grabbed Connor’s laptop from the counter and started her math game while Connor ground up the burger for taco meat. 

“DADDY” Zoe screeched. 

“What is it pumpkin” Connor asked, turning to face her while the burger sizzled in the pan. 

“I mastered my two facts” Zoe cried. “I’m done with Reflex!” 

Connor scooped Zoe up and spun her around. 

“I’m so proud of you kiddo” Connor grinned, kissing her cheek. 

“Eww” Zoe groaned, trying to wiggle away. “Dad germs! I better get desert for this!” 

“If you eat all your food you can have ice cream” Connor assured, setting the little girl down. “Go get the toppings ready for me.” 

Zoe ran to the fridge and grabbed the basic taco necessities. Sour cream, lettuce, olives, cheese, tomatoes, and taco sauce. Zoe grabbed a butter knife, cause that’s all she’s allowed to use, and started chopping up the olives and tomatoes. 

“Thank you Zozo” Connor hummed, adding the taco seasoning to the meat. 

“Dad?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Will mom ever come back?” 

Connor picked Zoe up again and held her at his hip. Zoe’s mom wasn’t a common subject. The bitch abandoned Connor with Zoe right after she was born, got high off her ass and was arrested for assaulting another woman. Zoe never met her, but Connor told her that Zoe’s mom was a bad person. 

“I don’t think so hon” Connor sighed. “Mom did bad stuff and has to pay the price. When she gets out I don’t think she’ll come back. She isn’t nice, and I don’t want you to let her hurt you. Daddy made a mistake thinking he could change her. Besides, we don’t want her back, gay dads are the coolest.” 

“Yeah they are” Zoe giggled. “Did you ever want me?” 

“I didn’t expect you, but I’m so glad I have you Zozo” Connor whispered. “Why are you asking.” 

“Ram told me that it’s my fault that I don’t have a mom” Zoe sniffed. “And Heather told me that...that it’s gross that you like boys! B-Becuase you were with mom at one point and that was the right way!” 

“I was still figuring myself out back then hon” Connor shushed. “Mom fucked up, it’s not your fault. Heather is a bitch and Ram can go be a dick all he wants, their opinions don’t matter. And you can tell them that, but use better words cause daddy sucks at using good language.” 

“Okay” Zoe nodded, wiping her eyes. “Love you dad.” 

“I love you too Zozo” Connor whispered, squeezing the girl tight. 

Zoe was released and Connor grabbed the taco shells from the counter. Connor made Zoe’s taco and sat her down at the island before grabbing his own. 

“Do you want apple juice” Connor asked. 

“We have apple juice and you didn’t tell me” Zoe cried. 

Connor grabbed the jug from the top of the fridge and poured Zoe a glass before putting it in the fridge. Connor had water himself and let Zoe babble on about her day and volleyball practice. They finished the homework together and Connor had Zoe get clean before tucking her into bed. 

“Night Zozo” Connor hummed. 

“I didn’t get ice cream” Zoe yawned. 

“I’ll get donuts for breakfast to make up for it” Connor assured. “I love you.” 

“Love you too daddy” Zoe mumbled, closing her eyes. 

Connor flipped on the star shaped night light and closed Zoe’s bedroom door almost all the way, but left a crack for Zoe if she got up in the middle of the night. 

Connor set the coffee pot for the next morning before showering and crashing into bed. One long day down, who knows how many to go. 

 

Connor silenced his alarm and rolled out of bed. Could he not today? Connor dragged his body to Zoe’s room and flipped on the light. 

“Nooooooo” Zoe whined. 

“I don’t wanna either” Connor yawned. “Get up.” 

“Daaaaaaaaaad!” 

“Whaaaaat” Connor groaned. 

“I have a game today!” 

“I know pumpkin” Connor sighed. “I don’t know if I’ll be there, but I’ll be there to pick you up.” 

Zoe stumbled to her dresser and started pulling out clothes. Connor left his daughter to her devices and threw his hair into a pony before getting dressed for work. Zoe came out with her grey flannel in hand. Connor buttoned it up the way she liked and did her hair before sending Zoe off to brush her teeth and to grab her jersey for the game. Connor brushed his own teeth and grabbed a thermos to fill with coffee. Zoe was filling up her water bottle when Connor found his boot under the couch. 

“Simon” Connor groaned, looking at the grey calico cat. “Stop hiding shoes!” 

“Meow?” 

“Whatever” Connor sighed, pulling on his boot. “Zoe! Two minutes before we go get donuts!” 

“DONUTS” Zoe screamed, running towards Connor with her purple hoodie in hand. 

Connor grabbed his own black hoodie and helped Zoe with the stupid ass backpack straps on her bag before they ran out to the car. Zoe messed with the radio while Connor drove to a donut shop in town. Zoe finally gave up on the radio and stole Connor’s phone from his pocket. She hooked the phone up to the car and started playing songs from the phone that she liked. Connor nodded his head along to the music and thanked his stars that his daughter had good music taste. 

“DAD” Zoe cried. “I NEED LUNCH MONEY!” 

Connor parked the car at the donut shop and wrote a check for Zoe’s lunch that would last a month. Zoe demanded a monkey toe donut before Connor got out of the car and went into the shop. He grabbed donut holes for himself and handed Zoe her donut and a hot chocolate cause he was that dad. 

“Thanks dad” Zoe beamed, taking a bite of the donut. 

Connor only nodded as he went back to driving. Zoe was dropped off at school and Connor drove back across town to work. He stumbled into his classroom and barely had time to get out the clay for his first class before they trickled in. Connor heard Evan start playing and smiled softly as he explained how the clay dust could kill people. 

 

“Rough morning” Evan asked, poking his head in the door. 

Connor looked up from his donut hole and sighed. 

“More like my daughter had to have donuts today so I drove across town to get them then back to the school then all the way here” Connor chuckled. 

“Does Zoe not have a mom to help out?” 

“Uh, Zoe’s mom basically dumped her on my parents door step and left” Connor explained. “I got the boot from my dad for getting someone knocked up, but my mom still supports me and helped me find a good apartment for the two of us. She even played babysitter for a while so I could get my degree, and I started here when Zoe was two. Lily was arrested for drug possession and assult two weeks after she gave Zoe to me. I don’t plan on letting them meet.” 

“Shit man” Evan frowned. “I...I had a  surrogate mom for Jared. Nice woman. Uh...he knows he doesn’t have a mom and he’s cool about it. I’m happy with things the way they are. I’m sorry about...that.” 

“It’s my fault for going out and finding my sexuality” Connor sighed. “I was with Lily once, and figured out I was gay. Simple as that.” 

“Heh, my mom used to set me up on dates with random girls” Evan chuckled. “One day I finally had it and just kinda yelled at her that I was gay. Then she started setting me up with dudes. So I told her that I was gonna die alone and she stopped. Then I didn’t wanna be alone so I planned everything out for Jared.” 

“How’s working here” Connor asked. 

“Pretty nice” Evan smiled. “I like working here, the people I teach are pretty good. It’s not bad.” 

Students started to come in for the next class and Connor waved to Evan as he left. Connor went to explaining proper care of the paint brushes and started to think that maybe Evan was more than decent. 

 

Connor crashed through the doors of the school and made his way to the gym. Zoe was sitting on the floor talking to a boy her age. 

“Zoe” Connor called. 

“Daddy” Zoe beamed, running into Connor’s arms. “You missed the game.” 

“Ugh, pumpkin I’m sorry” Connor groaned. “The boss keeps throwing random meetings, does she realize I’ve got a kid to take care of?” 

“Dad” Zoe gasped, wriggling our of Connor’s arms. “This is my new friend Jared.” 

“Hello” Connor waved. 

The boy went to respond but saw someone behind Connor. 

“Dad” Jared cried, running towards the door. 

Connor turned around and found Evan with his arms around the boy. Jared eventually pulled Evan over and smiled at Zoe. 

“Dad” Jared grinned. “This is Zoe and her dad. Zoe, Mr. Zoe’s dad, this is my dad.” 

“We’ve met before J” Evan laughed. 

“What” Zoe frowned. Then she made the connection. “That’s decent?” 

“Zoe” Connor hissed, thankful his hair covered his face. 

“They work together” Zoe explained to Jared. 

“Fucking figured” Jared muttered. 

“JARED HANSEN” Evan gasped. 

Connor and Zoe shared a look before laughing. 

“No” Evan whined. “Don’t encourage it!” 

“Zoe once told her teacher to fuck off” Connor howled. “I don’t care if your son swears, Evan.” 

“Dad” Jared pouted. “Can we have a play date?” 

“I’ll talk with Connor and find out” Evan assured. “Go play with Zoe.” 

The kids ran outside and Connor faced Evan. The shorter mans face was slightly flushed and he looked as tired as Connor felt. 

“So” Evan drawled. “Decent?” 

“Okay” Connor groaned. “Zoe wanted to know why I was late to pick her up yesterday, so I told her that I was meeting the new guy at work. When she asked how he was, I said decent because I know you aren’t bad at teaching, but I don’t know if you’re number one.” 

“Gotcha” Evan nodded. “I am so sorry about Jared. My mom used to watch him and she has no filter.” 

“It’s fine Evan” Connor assured. “Zoe’s not horrible, but she has a slip up. Her first word was either apple or asshole and I’m not sure which. I really hope it was apple.” 

Evan and him shared a laugh before getting back to business. 

“Are we doing a play date” Connor asked. 

“We should, but let’s plan it tomorrow” Evan sighed. “We don’t have work and the kids have school. I swear that the best part about the job is the three day weekend.” 

Connor nodded and handed Evan a slip of paper. 

“Text me” Connor hummed. “I’ll clean up the apartment and we can talk about it there. Drink some wine like real teachers.” 

“Sure” Evan laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Let’s go get the minions” Connor sighed. 

Connor and Evan left the building and the kids came running. Connor got into his car with Zoe and waved to Evan before driving home. 

“How about Subway for dinner” Connor asked. 

“YAY” Zoe cried. 

 

Connor had sent Evan the address and said he would be over after he got his ‘weekly food raid’ done. Connor cleaned Simons litter box and dusted down the apartment and vacuumed the place before he got a snack tray ready. 

“Mr. Murphy” a voice buzzed over the intercom. “An Evan Hansen is here to see you.” 

“Let him up” Connor responded, pressing the button to talk. 

Soon there was a knock on his door and Connor opened it. Evan walked in and took off his shoes. 

“Be careful where you put them” Connor warned. “Simon will hide them.” 

“Simon?” 

“My cat” Connor explained. “Are you allergic?” 

“No” Evan assured. “Uh, hi?” 

“Hi” Connor smiled. “Hungry?” 

Evan gave a shrug and Connor showed him to the kitchen. Evan sat at the island and picked up a cracker. 

“So” Connor sighed. “Play date?” 

“Jared would love it here” Evan hummed. “He loves cats, but we can’t have one. He’d probably go crazy seeing Simon.” 

“Hold on” Connor sighed, turning around. “Simon! Put the shoe down.” 

Simon just sat on the shoe he had been carrying and meowed. 

“Ugh” Connor groaned. “I swear he’s worse than Zoe.” 

“Umm...is it okay if we do the play date here” Evan asked. “I’ll still supervise my kid.” 

“No, that’s okay” Connor assured. “I wouldn’t mind it being here. Hell, I can handle two kids, take a day to yourself. 

“Really, thanks” Evan chuckled. “I...I can’t let you just care for Jared alone, I’ll still be here. Uh, when works?” 

“How about Sunday” Connor tried. 

“Absolutely” Evan nodded. 

Connors phone started buzzing at the same time as Evan’s. 

“Hello” Connor answered. 

“Mr. Murphy, Zoe got into a fight” a woman’s voice sighed. “Please come to the school.” 

Connor hung up after confirming and Evan did a moment later. 

“Jared got into a fight” Evan muttered. 

“So did Zoe” Connor sighed. “Let’s take my car, saves gas.” 

Evan didn’t argue and the two left. Evan grabbed Jared’s booster while Connor put Zoe’s in the back. When they arrived at the school the two were sitting in the office. 

“What happened” Connor asked. 

“Zoe attacked her classmates” the principal explained. “And Jared joined in. They are unresponsive to their reasoning.” 

“Zoe Lynn Murphy” Connor growled. “Why would you ever hurt your friends.” 

“They aren’t my friends” Zoe cried. “It was Heather and Ram!” 

“Why did you attack them?” 

“They told us we were stupid for only having dads” Jared sniffed, hugging Evan’s leg. “They said that we were broken!” 

“Heather stabbed me with scissors” Zoe sobbed, rolling up her sleeve. 

Her arm was bloody. It was a nasty gash. 

“Ram kicked me in the balls” Jared whispered. 

“Oh” Connor whispered. “Honey. When did you start fighting?” 

“After Heather spit on me and Ram kicked Jared” Zoe sniffed. 

“The other kids clearly started this” Connor frowned. “My daughter was stabbed with scissors. Are you really worried about some seven year olds fighting when some kids have been bullying my daughter for over a week? Fix this before Heather is the one who gets stabbed.” 

“Is that a threat” the principal frowned. 

“I never said who would stab her” Connor shrugged. “I want these kids out of that class. Now, excuse me, I’m taking my daughter to the hospital since you people didn’t check them for injuries.” 

Connor picked Zoe up and carried her towards the car. Evan came along with Jared and they got the kids into their seats before driving away. 

“Why’s my booster in Zoe’s car” Jared asked. 

“We we’re discussing the play date when we got the call about the fight” Evan explained. “Does Sunday work?” 

“Dad” Jared whined. “You have the dinner thing on Sunday.” 

“I’ll watch both of you” Connor explained. 

“No, dad has to go with someone and this year it’s not gonna be grandma!” 

“You don’t make that choice Jared” Evan warned. 

“You look lame when you go with grandma” Jared cried. 

“Who’s gonna watch you if Connor was to go” Evan asked. 

“Get a babysitter” Zoe offered. “Me and J get a play date, you two get out of the house for once you losers.” 

“Connor, can you go” Evan groaned. 

“Sure, I’ll get the sitter” Connor nodded. “Zozo, lets go get the arm looked at.” 

The four got out of the car and Connor got an appointment for Zoe. They walked  to the room and it wasn’t as long as a wait as expected. Zoe had to get her arm stitched because of the cut. Zoe didn’t cry cause Jared was watching, and even smiled when she got a special wrap for her arm to keep the stitches from breaking. 

“It’s a cast” Zoe squeaked. “Jared, sign my cast!” 

Jared found a marker and wrote his name across the wrap. The four went back to Connor’s apartment building and Evan took Jared home. 

“Dad” Zoe sighed. “Is Mr. Evan still decent?” 

“He’s better than decent Zoe” Connor assured. 

 

Zoe and Jared may or may not have been trying to set their dads up. That’s what they were discussing when Heather came around with Ram. 

“We’d be siblings” Zoe grinned. “Then we wouldn’t worry about play dates, we’d see each other every day!” 

“Too bad they’re blind” Jared sighed. 

 

Connor did his tie and made sure his hair wasn’t it’s usual mess before checking with Zoe. 

“You look great dad” Zoe giggled. 

There was a knock at the door and Zoe went running. The babysitter Alana came in and waved at Connor. Alana was Zoe’s regular sitter when it was needed. Connor explained when bedtime was and was pulling on his shoes when there was another knock. 

“Hey Jared” Connor greeted. “Evan...” 

The two froze for a minute. Evan looked amazing with the dark blue suit on. Jared shuffled around Connor and vanished with Zoe. 

“Uh...let’s roll” Evan laughed. 

Connor was shown to Evan’s car and the two drove off. Apparently it was a yearly science gala that Evan had been going to since his college professor invited him one year. When Evan pulled up he took charge. 

“Don’t worry about the science talk” Evan chuckled. “It’s just a bunch of fancy college kids and professors.” 

The two walked inside and were met with a sign in. 

“Evan Hansen plus one” Evan stated. 

The man behind the table nodded and they were let in. It was fancy as hell. The two mingled, meaning Connor watched Evan talk science, before they were sat down to eat. 

“Uh, you clean up nice” Evan tried. 

“Thanks” Connor smiled. “You do too.” 

Evan fidgeted with his sleeve cuffs and Connor stared at his hand. His nail polish was chipped and it was bothering him. Connor glanced at Evan and met his eye. Connor leaned closer to see what would happen and Evan moved even closer. Connor cupped Evan’s cheek and pulled him forward a bit more. Evan grabbed Connor’s face and pulled him into a kiss. 

Connor closed his eyes and kissed back. It was slow and sweet, it was perfect. Connor hummed against Evan’s mouth and felt a hand run through his hair. Connor pulled back first, but only enough to nuzzle Evan’s nose. 

“Thanks for inviting me” Connor murmured. 

“Thanks for coming” Evan smiled. 

 

Connor and Evan walked through the door of Connor’s apartment and waved to Alana. 

“They’re asleep” Alana assured. “Thanks Connor.” 

“Anytime Lana” Connor laughed, handing the girl the cash for her payment. 

Alana left and Connor turned to Evan. The other man was talking off his suit jacket. Connor did the same. 

“We should check on the kids” Evan said. 

“Yeah” Connor nodded. 

The two walked to Zoe’s door and pushed it open. Zoe was alseep on her bed while Jared was snoozing in his sleeping bag on the floor. Connor closed the door again and met Evan’s eye. 

“You’re welcome to stay the night” Connor offered. 

“Thanks” Evan smiled. “I’d like that.” 

Connor grabbed Evan’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Evan’s arms found their way around Connor’s neck while Connor kept hold of Evan with his own. Evan made a desperate sound and Connor grinned into the kiss. 

“Bed” Connor asked. 

“Please” Evan whispered. 

 

Connor’s alarm went off and he sat up. The alarm was silenced and Connor looked over at Evan, who was blinking sleepily at him. 

“Morning” Connor yawned, kissing Evan’s cheek. 

“Hey” Evan smiled. “Oh fuck, we have work. Shit, all I have for clothes is my suit.” 

“We can find something” Connor assured. “What fits me should fit you.” 

Connor threw back the blankets and walked over to the dresser. He found a pair of khakis that would fit Evan and a blue striped polo that Connor hadn’t worn in years. Connor found a pair of boxers for Evan and handed them to the man before grabbing a flannel for himself and a pair of black skinny jeans before running into the bathroom to change. 

Connor ran down to Zoe’s room and flipped on the light, rolling his sleeves up a bit in the process. 

“Up and at ‘em let’s go” Connor called. “Dressed and hair Ms. Zoe. Get dressed please Jared.” 

“Daaaaaaaaad” Zoe whined. 

“Don’t daaaaaad me” Connor warned. “Hurry or you won’t have time for breakfast.” 

Connor walked back towards his room and found Evan stepping out. 

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver” Evan chuckled, pulling Connor into a kiss. 

Connor left a few more pecks before pulling Evan to the kitchen. He grabbed two bowls and found a container full of cereal. 

“Get the kids, I’ll make us sandwiches” Connor commanded. “You look amazing.” 

Evan smiled at Connor before searching the fridge for milk. Connor went back to check on the kids and found Zoe attempting to braid her hair. 

“I can’t do it” Zoe pouted. 

“It’s okay” Connor assured, doing the braid himself. “Thank you for trying, maybe we can work on it after school.” 

“Okay” Zoe beamed. “Daddy, do you like Mr. Evan?” 

“Yes dear” Connor said. 

“No! Do you like him like a kissy like him?” 

“Yes” Connor smiled. “I do.” 

“Are you gonna marry him?” 

That was Jared. The boy stepped into the bedroom and rolled up his sleeping bag while he waited. 

“I don’t know Jared” Connor chuckled. “Too soon to tell. Zo, help Jared pack up then come eat.” 

“Okie doki” Zoe sang. 

Connor walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the cat food. He filled Simons dish and got him fresh water before flipping on the news for the weather. Evan was in the kitchen with the two bowls of cereal ready and he had somehow located Connor’s bread because there were two sandwiches sitting for them. 

“Wanna go out for lunch” Connor asked. 

“Sure” Evan nodded. “Kids know about us?” 

“Already asking if we’ll get married” Connor nodded, taking his sandwich. 

The kids came barreling into the kitchen and they sat down to eat. Evan sat next to Connor at the island and the four ate contently. Connor sent them back to brush their teeth and Evan got the dishes. 

“My mornings never go this easy” Connor chuckled. 

“Mine either” Evan sighed, drying his hands. 

“You get to work, I’ll get the kids to school” Connor offered. “Okay?” 

“Sure” Evan nodded, kissing at Connor’s jaw. “Gotta spare tooth brush?” 

“I do” Connor nodded. 

The four finished getting ready and Connor grabbed his boot from behind the TV stand. 

“Simon” Connor muttered. 

“Meow?” 

Jared pet the fluffy cat before walking out the door. Evan got Jared’s booster into Connor’s car and they split off. 

“Be good” Connor called, letting the kids out. “Don’t fight anyone today, just fell on them.” 

Zoe nodded her head before turning back. 

“Volleyball game” Zoe yelled. 

“I know” Connor called back. “I love you Zozo!” 

“Love you too dad” Zoe grinned. 

Connor hurried back across town to work and nearly crashed into Evan, he did fall on his ass though. 

“I think you just fell for me” Evan laughed. 

Cpnnor stood up and kissed his boyfriend. 

“Just my luck” Connor grinned, heading to his classroom. 

_One year later_

Connor set down his suit case with a sigh. Evan did the same with his own before peeling off his shoes. Heidi would be back with the kids later. 

“I don’t wanna get back to work” Evan protested. 

“We don’t until tomorrow babe” Connor yawned. 

The two had just got back from their honeymoon. They had gone to Hawaii for two weeks and it had been amazing. But now they were back and they had kids to take care of. In a few hours that is. 

“Nap” Evan declared, crashing on the couch. 

“Meow?” 

Simon crawled onto Evan’s lap and decided to stay. Connor pouted a bit, but went into the bedroom to nap instead. It was comfier in there anyway. Soon enough Evan came crawling in and snuggled against Connor. Simon went to his cat bed in the corner by the vent. 

“I love you Evan” Connor murmured. 

“Love you too Connor” Evan smiled.


	8. The one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurus- Zoe/Alana no chosen AU so I chose parent again. 
> 
> Featuring: kid Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an issue with alcohol then I would just skim over the part where there is alcohol. It’s being used legally and responsibly in this work.

Okay. Zoe Murphy had a decent life. She worked at a coffee shop during the winter when she was laid off from her actual job, and she had her beautiful son Evan to see everyday. There was just one issue. 

A girl named Alana went to the shop every day. And the thing is, Zoe knew her from high school. And holy fuck it was weird seeing your high school crush order an iced mocha with caramel and whipped cream every morning. Okay...maybe Zoe wasn’t over her. 

 

“Evie” Zoe hummed, settling the three year old in her lap. “Momma has a big gay issue.” 

“Why” Evan asked. 

Evan was quiet. He didn’t talk much, but once you got him going it was hard to stop the boy. Zoe loved watching him babble about useless things or how much he loved her or their three legged cat Bucky. Evan picked out Bucky on his birthday when he was one. Evan liked the cat because of his little stub of a leg. 

“Because momma still likes Alana” Zoe sighed. 

“Oh” Evan blinked, snuggling against Zoe. “Like how uncle Jared likes uncle Connor?” 

“Yes sweetie” Zoe chuckled, running a hand through her sons golden hair. “Wanna eat dinner?” 

“Mac ‘n cheese?” 

“Of course” Zoe smiled, picking Evan up. “With ranch.” 

“Yay” Evan giggled, being set down in his spot. “Tell Alana jokes.” 

“Jokes?” 

“Yeah! Like...um...ugh, uncle Jared told me it. Oh yeah! What goes in pink and hard but comes out soft and mushy?” 

“IM SORRY WHAT?” 

“It’s bubble gum” Evan flinched. “Why’d you yell?” 

“Uncle Jared told you that” Zoe growled. 

“Yeah” Evan nodded. “He told me lots more.” 

“Like what” Zoe asked, setting her sons plate in front of him. 

 “I...I can’t remember” Evan mumbled. 

“Alright honey” Zoe nodded, stabbing her own pasta with a fork. 

Zoe watched Evan munch away on his dinner and smiled at him. There was a knock on her door so Zoe went to answer. Jared Murphy came through and Evan instantlyndaw him. 

“UNCLE JARED” Evan squealed, running into his uncles arms. 

“Hey buddy” Jared grinned, picking the toddler up. “Hi Zo.” 

“Hey Jared” Zoe sighed, glaring at her brother in law. “Teach my child another innapropriet joke and I’ll slap you.” 

“Uhh...okay. I can’t stay, Connor’ll be pissed if I’m late. I just wanted to pay you back for the pizza last week.” 

Jared handed Zoe an envelope before kissing Evan’s cheek. The boy was set down and Zoe showed Jared out. Evan scrambles back to his seat and went back to eating. 

“Momma” Evan sighed. “I don’t think uncle Connor likes me.” 

“Why would you think that” Zoe gasped. “He loves you.” 

“He never visits” Evan blubbered. “He doesn’t talk to me when I come over unless uncle Jared makes him, and he doesn’t let me hug him.” 

“Uncle Connor is scared of little kids” Zoe explained. “He doesn’t want to hurt you. He thinks he hurt me when we were younger and that makes him think he will do it to you. Connor has told me how much he loves you. Maybe I should get Jared to sit you two down, to talk.” 

“I’m sorry” Evan sniffed. 

Zoe wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed his hair. Evan hated upsetting people. Once Evan was calm again Zoe had him finish dinner before starting his bath. Evan cleaned himself and slipped into his dinosaur onesie. 

“Ah” Zoe gasped, seeing Evan run out. 

“Roar” Evan laughed, pretending to push Zoe to the couch. “Roar! I’m a dinosaur!”

Zoe dramatically flopped down and Evan climbed on top of her. The boy nuzzled her face and kissed her nose. 

“I got you” Evan whisper giggled. 

“Oof, you got me little guy” Zoe sighed, hugging her boy. “Bedtime?” 

Evan clung to Zoe as she carried him to his room. Zoe placed Evan down and tucked him under the baby blue blankets. Zoe kissed Evan’s forehead and cheek before getting up. 

“Nightlight” Evan asked. 

Zoe flopped on the turtle nightlight and Evan smiled softly at the light. 

“Remember, if you have a bad dream just come to me Ev” Zoe smiled. “Do you have Mr. Huggie?” 

Evan grabbed the big stuffed cat and set it next to him. Bucky came in on cue and hopped over to Evan to lick his nose. 

“Come on Bucky” Zoe chuckled. “Night baby.” 

“Night momma” Evan yawned, squeezing his stuffed cat. 

Bucky left the room and Zoe closed the door. Bucky settled in the kitchen by the vent where his cat bed was. Zoe gave the cat a few pets before going into her bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Zoe flopped into bed and let comfort surround her, lulling the mother asleep. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight honey” Zoe smiled, pecking Evan’s cheek. 

“Bye momma” Evan mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. 

Zoe squeezed him tight before getting up to leave. Evan settled himself in a chair while Zoe walked out the door. Time to go to work. 

Zoe arrived into the shop and helped her coworker Heidi finish getting the baked goods ready for opening. Once that was done they started the coffee grinders and the brewers and opened for the day. Like usual, Alana was their first customer. Zoe already had her drink ready when she walked in. 

“Oh” Alana giggled. “I guess I do come here a lot.” 

“Yeah” Zoe hummed. “Alana, you probably don’t remember now, but we went to high school together. Zoe Murphy? My brother and his husband were in your class?” 

“Oh my god” Alana gasped. “You look so different with short hair. We should catch up. I’m actually available tonight if you want?” 

“Oh, uh yeah” Zoe nodded. “Sure, I can get my brother to watch Evan and it’ll be fine.” 

“You’ll have to tell me who Evan is later” Alana chuckled. “Text me your address. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Zoe was handed a slip of paper from Alana and the girl left. Oh jeez, it happened. Once Alana was out of sight Zoe let out a cheer. 

“Finally got her number” Heidi asked. 

“Yeah” Zoe grinned. “Now I’ve gotta call Jared and get him to pick Evan up.” 

After three hours Zoe took her break to call Jared. 

“Heyo” Jared answered. “How’s my lovely sister in-law?” 

“Do you want Evan tonight” Zoe asked. 

“I always want Evan” Jared snorted. “He’s the son I don’t have to pay for.” 

“Pick him up from daycare and he’s yours for the weekend” Zoe declared. “I’m meeting with some friends. Oh, and have a sit down with Connor and him. Evan thinks Connor doesn’t love him.” 

“I’m on it Zo” Jared nodded. “Am I allowed to stop by the house and grab his stuff?” 

“Evan has a key” Zoe nodded. “Thanks Jared.” 

“No problem Zoe. See you later!” 

“Bye.” 

The call ended and Zoe went back to work after texting Alana her address. Zoe still couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

 

Zoe had the house clean by the time the doorbell rang. Zoe opened the door for Alana and let her friend step in. 

“Your house is beautiful” Alana gasped. 

“Thank you” Zoe chuckled. 

“I didn’t know if it was appropriate, but I bought some whisky. I hate wine.” 

“Wine is for the weak” Zoe declared, showing Alana to the kitchen. “My brother thinks it’s dumb that I only like hard liquor.” 

“Nah, you’re doing fine” Alana assured. “Okay, who is the mysterious Evan?” 

“That would be my son” Zoe explained, grabbing shot glasses. “He’s three.” 

“Oh, who’s his father?” 

“I...I don’t know” Zoe chuckled, pouring Alana her glass. “Okay, story time. I was twenty two, just out of college. And all my friends lost their virginity in high school. I was honestly the only one. So, being desperate to understand my roommates jokes, and a bit needy if I’m being honest, I did myself up, made sure to show off my tits, and went to a bar. I wasn’t blackout drunk, but I was tipsy. Some guy started flirting with me, I let him take me to his place, which was a fucking dump, and...it...I don’t have expectations with sex, since it’s only been the one time...but...” 

“You’re not sure it was decent” Alana tried. 

“Yeah” Zoe nodded. “Next morning I said it was a one night stand, he said okay, and I got my shit and left. It took me five months to figure out I was pregnant. My period is random and it’ll skip months but it doesn’t have a time. It’s just like, there. Maybe with a three month break in between. So I was thinking it was normal. Then I was getting sick and gaining weight. I didn’t look pregnant. I finally went to the doctor and she just went over my symptoms and flat out told me, no check up required, “You are pregnant, I can do a test to see how far along you are, will you be able to support the baby?” And that was it.” 

“Oh, that had to suck.” 

“Meh, I had a good job, was about to close on this place, my parents were supportive and understanding of me. Everything worked out. Now I have a bomb ass job that I don’t have to work at for three to four months and my son is perfectly fine.” 

“So you only work at the shop in the winter?” 

Zoe nodded and refilled the glasses. 

“Did you want to stay for dinner?” 

“Sure” Alana laughed. “I’m allergic to fish.” 

“I usually don’t eat it” Zoe hummed. “Let’s see...I feel like I need a mom meal.” 

“What’s a mom meal?” 

“Macaroni, Ramen, the simple shit.” 

“Oh, fuck yeah, me too.” 

“I have cold pizza?” 

“Sounds amazing.” 

Zoe pulled out the box and placed it on the counter. Alana grabbed a piece and sat back down with her drink. 

“Let me hear your love story Alana.” 

“Umm, first girlfriend, she was super sweet and feminine. But she tried to force me to be a butch lesbian. She tried to get me to shave my hair off, all that crap. I dumped her after a month. Next girlfriend was controlling. If I went out with work buddies two Fridays in a row she claimed I didn’t care about her. I even invited her to come with, she said she didn’t want to go. So it’s her own fault. All my girlfriends were bitches.” 

“Yeah” Zoe sighed. “My parents couldn’t care less about who I’m with, just as long as I’m happy and healthy along with Ev.” 

“Have you been writing pickup lines on my coffee!” 

“It’s a barista thing” Zoe explained, totally lying. 

“Yeah, sure” Alana snorted. “Zoe, you could have just asked me out.” 

“You didn’t know who the fuck I was!” 

“You’re cute barista Zoe! And like...the only tolerable girl from high school.” 

“Fine, wanna go out?” 

“We already are.” 

“Good.” 

Zoe three the empty pizza box away and walked back to Alana. They agreed to put the whiskey away before they got wasted and decided to watch a movie. 

“They’re all Disney or have Ryan Reynolds” Alana snorted. 

“Everyone wants to fuck Ryan, don’t judge.” 

“We’re watching Frozen.” 

“Okay.” 

Alana climbed into Zoe’s lap as the movie started. Zoe didn’t expect Alana to kiss her on their first kinda date, but when it happened Zoe was cool with it. Alana was a better kisser than any ex she ever had. Alana seemed to like being pet on her side or have a hand run through her hair, and Zoe was happy to do it. 

“Zoe” Alana whined, watching the credits roll. “I don’t wanna go back to my apartment. Let me stay.” 

“If you stay you have to have sex with me” Zoe joked, she seriously was joking. 

“Sounds great” Alana grinned. “Let’s go.” 

“Lana, I was joking.” 

“I’m not, let’s go.” 

“Alana, I haven’t even slept with a girl before.” 

“No better time like the present. C’mon, we’re both tipsy, probably gonna be embarrassed tomorrow, first time is always most awkward. Let’s go!” 

Alana pulled Zoe up off the couch and Zoe directed her to the bedroom. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute” Zoe sighed. 

“I know.” 

 

Zoe woke up to Bucky meowing at her. Alana was asleep next to her and looked so pretty and peaceful. God she was perfect. 

“I’m going Buck” Zoe mumbled, grabbing a shirt from the floor. 

Zoe fed her cat and started making breakfast. She heard shuffling behind her and felt Alana wrap her arms around Zoe’s stomach. 

“What’s with you and flannels?” 

Zoe turned around and chuckled. Alana was wearing her shirt. Oh, she was wearing Alana’s. Oops. 

“Comfy and good for work” Zoe shrugged. “I have expectations now.” 

“What are those expectations?” 

“You” Zoe hummed, kissing Alana’s nose. “All you.” 

“I have the best girlfriend ever” Alana grinned, catching Zoe’s lips. 

Can you handle pancakes while I at least get shorts on” Zoe hummed. 

“I stole yours.” 

“I can tell.” 

Zoe found her way back to the bedroom and found a pair of shorts to throw on. Alana was at the front door when Zoe came back. 

“Oh, Zoe” Alana called. “He just came in.” 

“Zoe glanced at Connor standing in the doorway with Evan on his shoulders. 

“Hey buddy” Zoe grinned, taking her son from Connor. “Was he good?” 

“Like usual” Connor nodded. “Long time no see Alana.” 

“Yeah, it’s good to see you again Connor” Alana nodded. 

“I’ve gotta get back” Connor sighed. “Jared has breakfast. Later Ev.” 

“Bye” Evan called, wrapping his arms around his uncle. 

Connor left and Evan went to hiding behind Zoe’s legs. 

“Evan” Zoe cooed. “This is Alana. Lana, this here is Evan.” 

“Is Bucky okay” Evan whispered. 

The cat came running to his owner and Evan smiled. 

“Hi Miss Alana.” 

“Hello Evan” Alana grinned. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Evan hid behind Zoe a bit more. Zoe attempted to shake him off, but Evan was stuck. 

“Ev, sit down nice and I’ll give you a pancake” Zoe hummed. 

Evan broke off and sat at his spot. Zoe handed him a pancake and let him start ripping it apart into bite sized pieces. Zoe handed Alana a plate and she sat across from Evan while Zoe sat between them. 

“Evan, you’re probably going to be seeing Lana a lot more, honey” Zoe told the boy. 

“Okay” Evan nodded, stuffing his face with pancake. 

 

Zoe silencer her alarm and sat up. It was spring, so she was back to her normal job. Alana shifted next to her and Zoe smiled. It was nice to have Alana next to her every morning. 

Alana had moved in after they had been together for two months. It was closer to Alana’s work and Evan was extatic to have her over more. Evan warmed up to Alana quickly and the two even managed the morning alone if Zoe had to leave early for work. 

“Babe” Zoe nudged. 

“Zoe” Alana groaned. 

“Hey, are you alright” Zoe asked. 

“I don’t feel good. ‘M staying home today.” 

“Well, call me if it get bad” Zoe sighed, kissing Alana quickly. 

Zoe went through the morning routine with Evan and sent him in to give Alana a goodbye hug. Alana smiled at the boy and squeezed him tight before sending him back.

”Call me if it gets bad,” Zoe repeated. “If not, I’ll see you tonight.” 

Alana just nodded. She went back to sleep and tried to ignore how shitty she felt. God...what if she got Evan sick? Oh no. No. She wouldn’t do that. 

 

Alana woke up in a sweat. She felt worse if anything. She managed to pull on a pair of sweats and one of Zoe’s flannels before stumbling into the kitchen. She felt like her stomach would give out on her. Fuck, she had to call Zoe. 

“Hello?” Zoe answered. “You okay hon?” 

“Zoe there’s something wrong with me,” Alana groaned. “I don’t think I can go anywhere by myself.” 

“I’m gonna be home ASAP,” Zoe assured. “Connor can take Evan if need be. Just hold on, maybe try taking some painkillers.” 

Zoe hung up once Alana was situated on the couch and she left. Zoe assigned Connor to watching Evan either way, since Zoe didn’t want him sick, and she walked into the house. Alana looked horrible. 

“Can we go to the doctor?” Alana whispered. 

“Of course,” Zoe nodded, helping Alana up slowly. “Let’s go.” 

Zoe helped Alana stumble to the car and she drove to the hospital. It took an hour, but Alana was admitted and Zoe sat patiently as she went through tests and exams. 

“Okay,” the doctor sighed, walking back into the room. “Ms. Beck, do you know of your family’s medical history?” 

“I was adopted, no,” Alana choked out. 

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Zoe asked, rubbing Alana’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” the doctor nodded. “According to the CT scan, Ms. Beck has stage two cancer in her liver and kidney.” 

“Kidney? Just one?” Zoe frowned. 

“Yes,” the doctor nodded. “Ms. Beck donates all her spare organs at a young age to help with transplants. All of her organs were used and all the patients survived. You only need one kindney, lung, etc. Back to treatment, I would suggest the chemotherapeutic route as it is effective. The tumor we see in her kidney can be removed in surgery with follow up radiology appointments to make sure the cancer is gone. Ms. Beck should be fine.”

Zoe looked over at Alana. She was holding herself in her arms. “How soon can I be treated?” she asked. 

“We can start chemo in a week,” the doctor said. “And schedule surgery with the nurses for some time later this month. The chemo will help keep your kidneys under control until we get to surgery, and I can get you on special pain medication for now so home life is more bearable. I don’t see a reason to worry, you should be fine.”

Zoe thanked the doctor as they went to fetch a nurse. Zoe kissed Alana softly and held her close. 

“I don’t want to die, Zo, I’m scared!” Alana sobbed, wrapping her arms around Zoe. 

Zoe held her close and felt a few tears fall, “I promise it’ll be okay. I’ll be with you the whole time, I love you, kay?”

Alana nodded and kissed Zoe’s cheek, “I love you too.”

They managed through the rest of the visit and got Alana scheduled for surgery at the end of the month. The two went home and Zoe grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons. “Chick flicks and ice cream?” 

“Yeah,” Alana nodded, taking her new meds quickly before grabbing the tub. They set the pail of ice cream on a blanket over their laps and just ate from it. “I’m gonna donate my hair.” 

“Okay,” Zoe nodded.

 

"Now, Evan, you have to be brave for Lana, okay?" Zoe made sure to keep eye contact the whole time.

"Okay," Evan nodded.

Zoe opened the door and showed Evan into the hospital room. Alana was sitting up in her bed with a scarf wrapped around her head. She smiled at Evan when he an over to her. Zoe was just glad that the surgery went well. Yeah, cancer could come back, but she could handle that.

"Hi Ev," Alana chuckled.

"Hi mom," Evan grinned, crawling onto her bed.

Zoe smiled and handed Alana a coffee she had grabbed from downstairs. Alana noticed the note instantly.

" 'Are you cancer?' " Alana read aloud. " 'Cause your looks could kill.' Zoe Marie Murphy!"

Zoe handed her a slip of paper and smiled.

"Alright, I'll entertain you," Alana chuckled. " 'Are you Jeremy Heere? Cause I'd love you if you were a loser, geek, or whatever.' Zo, that was bad, even for you."

Zoe giggled and handed her another paper. She stuck a hand in her pocket as she waited.

"Zoe, I swear if this one is cheesy I'll dump you," Alana warned, a smile on her face. " 'Are you a Bruno Mars song? Cause I think I wanna marry you...'"

Zoe pulled out the ring box and opened it. Alana's eyes welled up and she stared at Zoe.

"Alana Beck, please marry me," Zoe whispered.

"You think I can say no when you barista-ed your way into my life?" Alana sniffed. "Yes, you nerd."

Zoe knelt down and put the ring onto Alana's finger. "Thank you."

"Two moms, one son, sounds great," Evan squealed.

"Exactly." Alana scooted over and Zoe sat next to her with Evan in her lap.

"Love you," Zoe murmured.

"Love you too," Alana grinned, leaning on Zoe's shoulder.


	9. The Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guppy- Evan/Connor superhero AU

When Evan woke up that morning, he didn’t expect to see a glowing blue stone in his hand. He didn’t expect it to melt into his skin to hide. He didn’t expect the rain to suddenly stop falling around him. But it happened. 

-

When Connor woke up he didn’t expect for a yellow stone to be glowing in his hand. He didn’t expect for it to melt into his skin to hide. He didn’t expect to suddenly have wings sprout out of his back. But it happened.

-

“I must be dying” Evan muttered, watching the rain stop falling in a three feet radius around him. “This is how I die.” 

Evan hurried to school and prayed no one noticed how he was dry when there was rain soaking everyone. 

-

“I must be dead” Connor grinned, staring at the wings in the mirror. 

They weren’t lame wings. They were black and somewhat trasparent but they looked sharp as hell. It was like two pieces of black stained glass as thin as a sheet of paper were on his back. So no, it wasn’t butterfly wings like Zoe would want. They were badass. 

“I’m definetly dead” Connor laughed. “This is awesome.” 

Connor pinched his hand and it stinged a bit. He wasn’t dead or dreaming. Connor tried willing away the wings and they vanished. Okay, this was so cool.

-

Evan tried to just hide from the world. But then the power went out for an hour so they had to send the kids home for the day. It was still pouring, so Evan didn’t exactly want to go outside considering the morning. Evan had to leave the school to get home though. Face your fear Evan, you’ll be fine. 

Evan dashed home and once again, he didn’t get wet. Evan stared out the window and watched a puddle grow. Just for kicks, Evan tried making the puddle float. And it did. 

“Holy shit” Evan gasped, making the puddle move around. 

Evan released the water and it splashed on the ground. Evan grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He somehow lifted the water out of the glass and made it move around the room. This was awesome. 

-

After school was cancelled Connor took to his basement. Cynthia was at a yoga class, and Zoe was at a friends house. With Larry always working, that meant he had the house to himself. 

Connor had the wings come back and he tried to make them move. And holy shit they moved fast. Soon Connor was floating in the air. 

“Hell yeah” Connor grinned. 

Connor sped around the room and was surprised with his balance. Oh he was so using this as an alternative for a car. And maybe more than that. 

-

In the coming weeks there was...someone. Someone doing stupid shit like fighting criminals. A vigilante if you will. And Evan was terrified nontheless. 

What if they knew about Evan? What if they hunted him down? What if anyone knew about Evan? Oh fuck. 

 

One night Evan had to run to the store for his mom. She needed a couple necessities and she was sick so Evan took charge. Evan was on his way back when he felt the knife against his back. 

“Money. Now.” 

Evan barely had time to think before the winged vigilante popped up. The criminal was beat to a pulp and Evan stumbled back. Nonononono! 

“Hey, are you alright” the masked person asked. 

“Please don’t hurt me” Evan squeaked. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you” the vigilante assured. 

Evan saw the yellow glowing before he noticed his own hand. The two stared at each other’s glowing hands in awe. Evan snapped out of the haze first and turned to run. Of course he felt a hand on his shoulder and Evan did the first thing his instincts said to do. He threw the water from a drain into the masked persons eyes with his powers. Evan ran away made it home. 

-

Okay...the dude he pushed on the first day of school had powers. That’s cool. What did Connor do now? 

 

Connor found Evan in the hall before school. Just confront him asshole. 

“Hansen” Connor called, making his way over. 

Evan froze for a moment before turning to face Connor. 

“Oh...hey Connor” Evan waved. 

“Come with me” Connor sighed, grabbing Evan’s wrist. 

Connor pulled them to the library and hid them in the corner. Evan was obviously scared shitless. 

“So” Connor drawled. “You have powers.” 

“What...” 

“Your stunt with the water last night, real nice.” 

“Wh...that was you?” 

“No, it was Zoe” Connor muttered sarcastically. “Yes it was me dipshit.” 

Evan shrank back even more at that. 

“ImsorryifIhurtyouIwasjustscared” Evan gasped. 

“I wasn’t gonna hurt you” Connor frowned. 

 Evan didn’t seem to be calming for down. Connor heard an explosion in the hall and looked over the bookshelf. A pipe had burst and water was everywhere. 

“What the...did you do that” Connor frowned. 

“I-I don’t know” Evan whispered. “Maybe?” 

“WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING” a voice cackled over the PA system. “AGAIN, ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING.” 

Connor went to grab Evan by the wrist again, but it hadn’t helped win Evan’s trust last time, so Connor just held out his hand. Evan accepted it and Connor realized how cold his hands were. Connor walked them out of the building and they were met with a teacher. 

“We have three busted pipes in the building, students are dismissed” the teacher announced. 

Connor nodded and pulled Evan away. Evan picked at the hem of his shirt and Connor noticed how he seemed to fold in on himself, like he took up too much space. Connor could get that. 

“Give me your phone, Evan” Connor said. 

Evan pulled the off-brand cell phone from his pocket and Connor punched his number in. He sent a text to himself and saved Evan’s contact in his phone before handing Evan’s back. 

“Send me your address” Connor commanded, walking around the side of the building. 

“Why?” 

Connor let out his wings and met Evan’s eye. Connor couldn’t help but smirk as Evan’s eyes widened at the sight of the wings. 

“This conversation isn’t over” Connor stated, taking off as fast as he could. 

 

_“So, uh...how’d you break your arm?”_

_“Oh...I fell. Out of a tree.”_

_“You fell? That is the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”_

_“Heh...yeah.”_

_“Nobody signed your cast.”_

_“No. Yeah, I-I know.”_

_“I’ll sign it.”_

_“Youdonthavetodothat!”_

_“Do you have a sharpie?”_

_Evan shuffled over and handed Connor the marker from his pocket. Connor grabbed Evan’s arm and he made a pained sound. Fuck! You’re messing it up! Connor kept as much distance as he could while signing his name across the cast._

_“Oh. Thanks.”_

_“Yeah, well now we can both pretend to have friends.”_

_Connor handed the sharpie back and stormed off. He caught Evan going over to the printer on his way out and shrugged to himself. Maybe Connor could have grabbed it for him? Been more nice? Who gives a shit. He has pills to chug._

-

Evan paced his kitchen and watched the water from his glass float across the room. It was relaxing to watch. Connor said he would be over soon. Was he supposed to provide snacks? Evan rarely ate, he didn’t know. When Jared came over he usually just stole from Evan’s pantry. Ugh! 

A tapping on the door had Evan putting the water back in the glass with a thought. He walked to the door and checked the peep hole. Connor was standing there, so Evan opened up. 

“Hi” Evan squeaked. 

Connor waved before stepping into the house. The two stood awkwardly before Connor sneezed loudly. 

“Sorry” Connor muttered. “Allergies.” 

Evan nodded and decided walking to the kitchen was the best option. 

“Uh, why do we need to talk” Evan asked. “You, you know about...my water thing. I know about the...the flying thing. Do we need to push this more?” 

“I don’t fucking know” Connor muttered. “Look, you and I, we’re losers. You know how it is, you wait all your life wondering if the world will see you for more than what you look like and you get shut down because you have an anxiety disorder, or you somehow threw a printer at a teacher. All people see us as is worthless, and I’m fucking tired of it.” 

“Yeah” Evan sighed. “People wanna fix you and it’s like you’re coffee...people usually want to change something about you to fit their needs. You just...want someone to see you more as a broken toy, you want to be human.” 

The stones started glowing a bit, but it was more calming this time. 

“People hurt you” Connor continued. 

“Or they vanish” Evan whispered. “And it blows. People expect you to be okay, and when you aren’t okay they love to tear you apart and poke at you until there’s nothing left but the sad broken person you are. And it gets so bad that you start thinking that you want to see the sun set one last time and...I got off track.” 

“Evan” Connor blinked. “How’d you break your arm?” 

“I fell.” 

“Really? Is that what happened?” 

“Yes! I was climbing and...I just...I fell so...” 

“Did you fall? Or did you let go?” 

Something clicked inside of Evan. Had he need reading it wrong? Fuck. What if he let go. He had felt hopeless. No. He couldn’t have let go. He...he wasn’t depressed. He...

-

Oh fuck, Connor broke Evan. The shorter boy was just staring at nothing. Was he breathing? Yeah, he was. Connor’s hand found its way to Evan’s as he coaxed the shorter teen out of the trance. 

Evans head snapped up and the tears formed. Evan fell into Connor’s shoulder and Connor had no clue what to do. Fuck. Connor squeezed Evan’s hand and patted his shoulder with the free hand. Evan stood up suddenly and Connor watched him wipe his eyes. 

“I...I... Fuck. I let go.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m no better Hansen.” 

“God...I don’t know whether to thank you or to kick you out.” 

Connor made as ugly snort and Evan’s eyes widened. Evan started laughing and Connor lost it with him. 

“We are so fucked up” Connor laughed. 

“What was that snort” Evan cried, tears running down his face from laughing so hard. 

Connor doubled over and fell to the floor. He was laughing so hard he thought he was gonna explode. Connor watched Evan leave the room but he kept laughing. When Connor finally got his giggles out he got off the floor and looked over at Evan. The front door was open and Cynthia was standing there with a smile on her face. 

“How’d you know I was here” Connor asked. 

“You weren’t answering my calls so I tracked your phone here” Cynthia sighed. “I’m sorry I interrupted. Uh, lunch is ready at home. Are you coming or...” 

“Yeah I’ll come” Connor nodded. “Thanks Evan. See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye” Evan waved. 

Connor got into Cynthia’s car and the woman drove him home. Connor instantly went to his room, but listened through the vents, since Larry’s office was right below his room. 

“Larry” Cynthia beamed. “Connor has a friend!” 

“Sure dear” Larry sighed. 

“He was laughing so much” Cynthia whispered. “I can’t remember the last time I heard him laugh Larry.” 

“Cynthia, I’m busy. Tell me later.” 

Connor heard the door close again and frowned. Had it really been that long since he had laughed?

-

Two weeks later Evan and Connor were honestly best friends. The two were chill with each other and it was easier to breathe when the other was around. It’s not like anyone else would understand the random powers. Evan thought the best part was probably the fact that Jared was jealous. 

“Evan” Jared called. “You’re coming over for dinner tonight.” 

“Wh...no, no, n-no I’m not” Evan frowned. 

“Yeah you are” Jared sighed. “My parents think I ditched you and won’t pay for my car insurance. So you have to come over to show that I didn’t.” 

“I don’t want to?” Evan protested. It sounded more like a question if he was being honest. 

“Yeah? Well, I better see you at six.” 

“Hey asshole” Connor barked. “He said he doesn’t want to go.” 

“Oh boy, is it boyfriend to the rescue again Evan” Jared cackled. 

“Wh...he...” 

“Yeah, well, Evan isn’t going cause he doesn’t want to” Connor interrupted. “Pay for your own damn insurance.” 

Connor walked away and Evan scrambled after him. 

“Thanks” Evan sighed. 

“Anytime Ev” Connor nodded. “Uh, speaking of dinner. My mom did tell me to ask if you wanted to come over. She wants to get to know you.” 

“Sure” Evan nodded. “I’m just sick of Jared using me.” 

“Asshole” Connor muttered. 

“Yeah...class?” 

“Why not?” 

 

When Evan knocked on the Murphy’s door Cynthia instantly answered. 

“Hello Evan” Cynthia greeted. “It’s nice to see you. Connor is upstairs, and dinner should be ready soon.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Murphy” Evan smiled, walking up the steps. 

Evan knocked on the door, but there wasn’t an answer. Evan knocked again. 

“FUCK OFF” Connor’s voice yelled. 

“It’s, uh, it's Evan.” 

“Come in!” 

Evan opened the door and found Connor in his bathroom. The teen was rubbing a washcloth across his jaw. 

“What happened” Evan frowned, closing the door. 

Connor put the cloth down and Evan sighed. There was a cut across his jaw. Evan took the rag and found some cotton pads and peroxide. 

“It’s gonna sting” Evan warned, pouring some of the bubbly liquid on the pad. 

“Better than infection” Connor shrugged. 

Evan pressed the pad to Connor’s face and the black wings instantly started moving, but the rest of Connor stayed still. Evan finished cleaning the cut and nodded to Connor. 

“So” Connor drawled, having his wings vanish. “Did you hear it’s gonna hit eighty on Saturday?” 

“Weird...it's September” Evan chuckled. 

“Zoe’s throwing a pool party” Connor explained. “No one is gonna come except maybe Alana, so she wanted to know if you’d show. It would just be us four and my mom supervising. If your mom is off you could invite her too, then our moms can mom talk or whatever.” 

“Sure” Evan laughed. “How’d you get the cut?” 

Connor stared at the floor. Evan hit his arm in annoyance and Connor flinched. 

“I was mad” Connor groaned. “Better to punch asshole criminals than my wall.” 

“We talked about this” Evan sighed. “Don’t go out and do that.” 

“What are you, my wife?” 

“Highly doubtful” Evan snorted. 

“BOYS! ZOE! DINNER!” 

The two boys walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Connor pulled him through to the dining room and sat him between Zoe and himself. Mr. Murphy just blinked at Evan. 

“Larry” Connor sighed. “This is Evan. Evan, that’s Larry.” 

Evan waved since he was too far away for a hand shake, and Larry just grunted. Oh boy...

-

_Where was Connor? Oh, his room. Duh. Connor wondered why he felt weird. Different compared to normal._

_“Connor!”_

_Connor glanced down and felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Evan was there. Below him. Not wearing anything. Well, there were blue stockings covering his legs, but that was it. And Connor was balls deep inside him. Holy fuck._

_“Connor! Move please!”_

_“Is that what you want?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Beg for it.”_

_Connor glanced over Evan’s bruised shoulders and the teeth marks on the sweet boy’s neck and chest. He looked perfect._

_“Please move Connor! Fuck me, touch me, anything! I need you so bad! Please Connor!”_

_Connor kissed the swollen lips and thrusted his hips with zero mercy. Evan moaned in pleasure and screamed when Connor hit his sweet spot._

_“All mine” Connor growled, biting at Evan’s skin more. “No one else’s but mine!”_

_Evan moaned Connor’s name as he came against his chest. Connor pet the boy’s hair and released inside of Evan. This was good._

 

Connor woke up with a jerk and noticed his discomfort instantly. A wet dream. A fucking wet dream about his best friend. What the fuck was wrong with him? Connor was eighteen! His young adult ass having a wet dream? This is not seventh grade! This isn’t a fucking episode of Big Mouth! Oh my fucking god!

Connor got up and went to shower. He was disgusted with himself. Was Connor willing to admit he had feelings for Evan? Yeah. He wasn’t stupid. But a fucking wet dream? You’ve gotta be shitting me. Connor grabbed sweatpants and started a load of clothes before sitting on his bed. 

Connor knew he was gay. He was still in the closet, but he knew. He knew that there was a chance he could get with Evan if he tried. But he would have to be out for the attempt. And Connor needed to know if Evan was straight or not. Connor had a philosophy that if he didn’t know someone’s sexuality, they were ace. Cause he didn’t know if they liked anyone. Although it could be argued that he thought everyone was pan, but there were so many transphobic people out there that he didn’t let it happen. So, find out if Evan’s straight, then proceed with the plan. 

Connor could come out. He was ready. Not to his parents though. That was a battle for another day. He had pride shit. A flag, pins, a shirt, he had two hats, earrings, mini flags, a bracelet, and he had a bi flag that some woman threw at him during a parade Connor had gone to. He kept it for the memory. Yeah, he knew how he was doing this. Let operation at least try to get with Evan commence. 

-

Evan heard the hall go silent and wondered what was going on. Evan turned and felt his eyes widen. Some guy was rolling down the hall in fucking heeleys! But that’s not all. The guy wore a gay pride flag like a cape, he had a mask covering his face, a hat that read, ‘Sounds gay? I’m in.’ and he held a speaker that was blasting Sexy Back. The dude had a mini pride flag in his other hand and handed it to a student as he passed by. The guy winked at Evan through the space between his hat and the mask and Evan gasped. That was Connor. Holy shit! 

Connor rolled to the end of the hall before turning around and coming back near Evan’s locker. Evan watched Connor stop, take the hat off, and pull the mask down. 

“I’m gay” Connor said, looking like his usual dead inside self that he showed in public.

Connor then reached into his pocket and threw a fist full of confetti in the air with a blank expression before rolling away, grabbing his mini flag on the way out. Evan watched him exit the building and chuckled to himself. That’s one way to come out. 

 -

Evan was in second period when Connor came back. He was dressed in normal clothes and his hair was attempting to cover his face. 

“Hey” Evan whispered. 

“Hi” Connor responded. 

Evan passed Connor his notes and let the other teen copy them down. It was nice, Connor didn’t seem worried that Evan saw him differently, and he didn’t. Soon Connor was doing his work next to Evan and everything was fine. 

-

Connor flopped down on Evan’s couch and heard the other boy laugh. 

“Can I stay the night here” Connor asked. 

“Sure” Evan shrugged. “We can go to your house in the morning.” 

“Sweet” Connor grinned. “Uh, what’s for dinner?” 

“Leftover pizza” Evan shrugged. “Let’s get our homework done.” 

-

Connor was currently passed out on his bed. He had said something about being up all night, but Evan hadn’t questioned it. When Evan was ready for bed he shoved Connor over and went to the other side. This was his bed and he was sleeping in it. 

“Fuck off” Connor grumbled. 

Evan just rolled his eyes before going to sleep. He was so weird. 

-

Connor woke up half way off the bed. One leg was dangling off and his arm was thrown across his chest. Connor sat up and looked over at Evan, who was still sleeping next to him. Aww, he was adorable! Now isn’t the time gay thoughts! At least there hadn't been any, ahem,  _incidents_.Connor was still a little salty with himself about it.

 Connor got up and glanced around the room. Evan was a little messy, but Connor wasn’t any better. His bookshelf was covered in random books and there was a small box sitting on the bottom shelf. Connor wasn’t one to snoop, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

Connor picked up the box. It wasn’t heavy at all. Why would Evan just have a random box? Connor knew the one that was near Evan’s bed held his meds, but this one was just there. Connor opened the box and only found two things inside. There was a pin that was blue purple and pink, and there was a bracelet with the same colors. Evan was bi. Connor seriously had a chance if he stopped snooping around like a jerk. 

Connor put everything back and found his bag on the floor. Connor pulled on his hoodie and messed with his phone until Evan woke up. 

“I’m late” Evan cried, sitting up and immediately sliding off his bed to the floor. 

“Morning sunshine” Connor chuckled. 

Evan poked Connor’s arm and pouted. Connor tried very hard not to react how he wanted to. It wasn’t that hard because let’s face it, not hugging someone is easier than hugging someone. 

“Do we have to socialize” Evan whined. 

“Unfortunately yes” Connor sighed, putting his phone away. 

The two stumbled, meaning Evan stumbled and Connor laughed at him, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Evan’s mom was at the counter. 

“Hey Heidi” Connor greeted. 

“Hi mom” Evan yawned. 

“Hey boys” Heidi grinned. “So, gonna go out with the nice weather?” 

“You’re welcome to come to my house” Connor offered. “My sister is making us go to her pool party which will only be us and her girlfriend. You could meet my mom, she really wants to meet you.” 

“Well” Heidi hummed. “I do have the day off, and it is hotter than Hades out. Why not?” 

Evan beamed next to Connor and he placed a hand on his shoulder. He was so cute!

-

Evan was sitting on a pool chair and watching Connor swim laps around his pool while Zoe and Alana Beck floated on two seated inner tube. The Murphys had a  _big_ pool. It had different depths, lowest being three feet and the deepest being seven, and it was large enough to be a smaller towns public pool. Evan was only sitting beacuse...well...he had two reasons. First off, he preferred watching to socializing, second, Evan wasn't sure if he could...swim without causing a reaction with his powers. He hadn't been fully submerged since getting his powers.

"I've got the water balloons ready!" Cynthia called, having Heidi help her carry the two coolers filled with the balloons pulled out to the patio. Evan was glad they were acting friendly, Heidi and Cynthia.

"I call Alana!" Connor announced, clamoring out of the pool.

"I get Evan!" Zoe beamed, pulling him from his chair. Evan and Zoe pulled a cooler towards once side of the yard and Connor took the other with Alana.

Evan loaded his swimming trunks pockets with balloons and loaded an arm full with the other. He was  _so_ glad his cast was off. Evan maybe cheated and used his powers to make sure his balloons always hit their target, but if the balloons thrown at him hit the ground too quick and didn't hit him, that wasn't his fault. When all the balloons were gone Evan was still dry, excusing a few times a balloon had missed him and hit Zoe, who was right next to him. Then Connor pushed Evan into the pool as revenge.

"Dude!" Evan cried, popping up from the water.

"Sorry," Connor reached down and helped pull Evan out.

Luckily, Evan was wet. He felt Connor pull him away from the others and he blinked, what was happening?

"Hey," Connor sighed. "I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Connor, it's not a big deal," Evan assured. "Nothing happened, it's fine."

Connor ran a hand through his hair, "Did you want to go out tomorrow?"

Uh, sure?"

Evan watched Connor rub at his temples, "I'm asking you on a date." Connor said slowly.

_Oh._ "Oh shit! I mean...yeah!"

Connor's eyes widened, "Really?"

"I mean...you're hot as hell. Wait-"

Connor laughed and placed a hand on Evan's cheek, "Goofball," he chuckled.

Evan felt a pair of chapped lips on his and he hesitantly kissed back. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Connor. He could feel a light growing brighter in his vision.

"What the?" Evan broke off and glanced at his hand. The stone was glowing again. Connor's was too.

"Guess that means they approve," Connor laughed.

"I guess," Evan smiled, watching the stone fade back out.

The two walked back to the group hand in hand. Zoe smiled softly, Alana clapped, and the moms didn't even notice.


	10. Just keep swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSILoveYou- Evan/Jared mermaid AU Prompt: Evan is a captive mermaid and Jared’s dad, who is a scientist, is in charge of transferring him but has to hold him in a take at his house. ((There’s more but it spoils the story so I’ll stop.))

Evan remembers the day it happened like it was yesterday. He and his mom had been sitting on the rocks at their spot when he felt the net around him. 

“GET OUT OF HERE” Evan screamed. 

Heidi dove into the water and Evan knew she’d be safe. That’s what mattered. Evan tried to get away, but the netting dig into his scales and skin, which hurt more than Evan was willing to admit. The things spoke a weird language. Evan hadn’t gotten a good look at them yet to confirm what they were. Evan felt his body get thrown into water and Evan caught sight of a creature that looked a little like him before he was closed in darkness. Humans. Of course. 

Evan tried swimming around, but he was confined to a small space. Evan gave up on breaking out because he had no idea what to do if he broke the...it wasn’t glass. Evan knew what glass was. It was stronger than that. Evan just lowered himself to the bottom of his tank and grabbed onto his necklace. The one think he had now was the the half circle stone attached to the string. Heidi has the other half on a ring she wore. 

 

Evan jumped back when the light came back. A handful of humans took to carrying Evan’s tank while one with weird looking things on its face watched. Evan watched the open the top of the tank and Evan looked up. 

“Come on up” the weird one said, obviously Evan couldn’t understand it. “We just wanna check you for injuries from the net.” 

Evan shrank back even more until the human was leaning over the top of the tank. Evan pushed himself forward and bit the humans finger. The human went back and the tank started moving. Now Evan could understand them, like he’d let them know that mermaids learn language through blood. Evan suddenly felt his tank tip and Evan fell out into a bigger tank. 

“Look at the tail” one human whispered, staring at Evan from a platform below where Evan was swimming. 

Evan’s new tank was weird. It went above the humans with a closed top, but went below them as well so he could be out of sight. Lots of rocks and sand were at the bottom. Wait...his tail? 

Evan had a nice tail. It went from dark blue at the top to the lightest shade imaginable at his fins. Evan had scales in small patches throughout his arms, where his gills were, and his ears were a lighter shade of blue, but nowhere near what his fins got to. Evan’s hair had streaks of blue in it, but Heidi and him had done that a few days ago. Heidi got red to match her tail like Evan got blue. 

Evan looked around at the other tanks and found one with a lone dolphin in it. How could they capture a dolphin? Lowlife fish and crabs he understood, that was Evan’s food, but a dolphin? Evan saw a scar on the dolphins belly and Evan gasped. He knew that dolphin. 

“ALANA” Evan shouted, switching his language to dolphin. “ALANA ITS EVAN!” 

Alana turned and Evan saw her eyes widen. 

“EVAN” Alana cried. 

“He’s talking to a dolphin” a human whispered. 

“We can’t have them communicating like this” another human sighed. “It’s a miracle that he can talk to the dolphin, but if we want to study them, they need to be in the same tank. Switch the dolphin.” 

Evan watched them capture Alana in a smaller tank and move her to Evan. Evan approached Alana and she nuzzled his neck with happiness. 

“You’ve been gone for ages” Evan protested. “Did they capture you?” 

“Yes, but I like it here” Alana sighed. “I get three meals a day, I have my own space, and sometimes they let me out into the weird tank. People sit and watch me jump around, it’s fun. But I know you don’t like it here. Mermaids are more advanced.” 

“I’m so happy to see you” Evan sighed. “Yeah, I don’t like it here. But at least now you’re here.” 

“Your tank is bigger than mine” Alana chuckled. “The way to win over the humans is to play dumb. If they take me out again to move me to the weird tank, you don’t come near the entrance. It’s all entertainment for them. Soon they might  get bored of you and then they could release you.” 

“I don’t think that’ll happen Lana” Evan sighed. “I’m just glad to see you again. We all thought you were dead.” 

A human came back to the entrance of the tank and Alana went over to it. She was picked up and Alana was taken back to her tank. Alone again. 

“Hello” a human called, getting Evan’s attention. “Do you have a name?” 

“I don’t know, human” Evan said in his tongue. “I’m pretty sure it’s Evan.” 

The humans wrote things down. Evan almost laughed. They were stupid. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Evan scoffed. Was this really how humans worked? Having the power to walk and they waste it with dumb questions? Evan swam down to the bottom of the tank. He would hide from them as punishment for their stupidity. 

 

A week later and Evan had a schedule. He picked at the nasty fish that the humans gave him, swam a bit, and laid in the fake sand until the human came. The human didn’t have a name yet. But he was different, Evan figured out how genders worked with humans quickly. The human didn’t try to pester Evan. He just sat on a bench and appeared to be writing in a book. Then he left with an annoying human that pestered Evan all day. 

The human came and sat at his bench. Evan peeked up and the human saw him. That’s when the pokey human came over to where Evan was. 

“You’re leaving today” pokey human grinned. 

Evan blinked and acted dumb. The pokey human shook his head and nodded at something behind Evan. Evan felt something grab his arms and he swatted his tail back and forth. Something shocked Evan’s neck and everything went black. 

 

Evan woke in a tiny tank. Evan could barely get up to sitting position in it. Evan looked out the glass and saw that he was in a new inviornment. The human was sitting on a squishy bench and looking at Evan. 

“My dad isn’t home” the human assured. “He isn’t gonna experiment on you yet.” 

“Human” Evan said, finally talking in human tongue. 

The humans eyes widened. 

“I...you talk” the human whispered. 

Evan pointed to the human and said the word again. 

“Okay...I am human, but my name is Jared” the human explained. 

“Human Jared” Evan repeated. He then pointed to himself. “Evan.” 

“How long have you been able to talk to humans?” 

“Most of time. Don’t tell.” 

“I’m cool with that” Jared nodded. “I think it’s stupid you’re stuck here.” 

“Much stupid. Open top please?” 

“Well, you can’t go anywhere.” 

Evan watched human Jared open the lid and Evan sat up taller. Human Jared seemed entranced with his arm scales. Evan held out an arm and let the human approach. 

“You can touch.” 

Human Jared carefully ran a hand over the scales. Evan smiled softly at his care. Soon human Jared dropped his arm and Evan slid it back into the water with him. 

“Do you need water to breathe?” 

“No. I would go to rocks all the time with mother. We would sit and color hair.” 

“Dad did say that you had blue hair at first” human Jared nodded. “Wait...they took you from your mom? How old are you?” 

“Two hundred and eight moon cycles. How many moon cycles are in one human year cycle?” 

“Uh, twelve?” 

“Then I am seventeen human year cycles. With three spare moon cycles.” 

“Then I’m..two hundred seventeen moon cycles. Or eighteen human years and an extra month after.” 

“What do you know about merpeople?” 

“Uhh...you’re good singers? That’s really all.” 

“Sirens?” 

“You know about them?” 

“A distant cousin. We are related, but they have darker intentions. What were you writing in when you sat on the bench?” 

“Oh...I was drawing. Do you want to see?” 

Evan nodded and human Jared ran off. He returned with the book and showed Evan the picture. It was of him. 

“It is quite a resemblance” Evan murmured, leaning over the edge of the tank. 

“JERE? IM HOME!” 

Evan sank back down and Jared closed the lid of the tank. The human that Evan bit came into the room and Evan growled. 

“Oh shut up” the human spat. “Hungry?” 

The lid was opened and Evan held his hand out like usual. He didn’t expect to be shocked in the gills. 

“DAD” human Jared cried. 

“What? It doesn’t matter.” 

“He isn’t breathing!” 

Sure enough, with the gills being shocked Evan couldn’t get air in through the water. Human Jared shoved his father away and opened the tank, letting Evan up a bit to breathe. 

“Thank you” Evan gasped out, switching his tongue back to his own. 

Jared seemed to get the message. His father didn’t seem happy though, and was clearly trying to figure out how to show it. 

“What’s this” the human grinned, grabbing Evan’s necklace and ripping it off. “This could be a new material for all we know. I better give it to the boss.” 

Evan wanted to protest, there was a lot of stuff he wanted to do, but Evan couldn’t risk being shocked again. He was shoved back down into the tank and the lid was closed. Stuck again. 

 

Evan heard tapping and opened his eyes. Jared was standing there with Evan’s necklace in hand. The lid of the tank was opened and Evan sat up. He was handed the necklace and he quickly put it on. He did not expect Jared to start lifting him out of the water. 

“What are you doing” Evan asked. 

“Getting you out” Jared whispered. “Is it alright if I carry you?” 

Evan nodded and Jared held him by his back, and scooped an arm under his tail. Evan wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck to help. 

“You’re all wet” Jared chuckled. 

“I was in the tank” Evan frowned. “What do you expect?” 

Jared brought him to a contraption with wheels. A door opened and Evan was set down in a chair. Jared went around to the other side and started the contraption. 

“What is this” Evan asked. 

“It’s a car” Jared explained. “They’re how humans get around quickly.” 

“Humans have legs” Evan cried. “I have this floppy tail.” 

“It’s a nice tail.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I know the general area that you were taken from, but I don’t know where would be a good spot to leave you.” 

“When we get there I can direct you.” 

So Evan sat quietly. Soon Jared hit a button and music started playing. 

“Humans have music?” 

“Yeah. I’d die without it.” 

“WHAT?” 

“It’s a figure of speech. I just really like it. I wouldn’t die.” 

“Good.” 

Soon they were at the bay where Evan could never go to. Jared got out of the car and picked up a much drier Evan and carried him towards the rocks. 

“Over there” Evan jumped. “That cliff. “It is the closest you can get.” 

So Jared huffed over and climbed up the hill to the cliff. Evan was set down on a rock and Jared sat next to him. 

“You will come back?” 

“Oh yeah” Jared nodded. “Once things cool down with my dad. It might take a few weeks for him to get over you somehow getting away. But once he’s done I’ll come back.” 

“Thank you Jared” Evan smiled. “I must be off.” 

“Of course” Jared nodded. “Bye Evan.” 

“Goodbye Jared.” 

Evan pushed himself off the rock and he fell off the cliff and into the water. He waved to Jared again before swimming off towards home. He found his little burrow easily. 

“Mom?” Evan called, entering his home. 

“Evan!” Heidi cried, swimming over to him. “You’re okay!” 

“Yeah,” he smiled, embracing his mother. 

“I can’t believe humans took you, we never did anything to them,” Heidi growled. 

“Some are nice,” Evan assured. “One helped me get back.” 

“Anyone who helped you is welcome in our books,” Heidi said. “Now, I’m assuming humans don’t understand how we work and you are malnourished. Come on, let’s eat.” 

 

Evan hid by the cliffs every day. He waited for Jared to come back. A whole moon cycle later is when he returned. Jared had found a way to a beach below the cliffs, though Evan couldn’t see how it was possible. He poked his head out of the water and Jared smiled. 

“Hey Evan!” Jared called, wading out into the water. 

Evan swam a bit closer and sat in the sand. Jared plopped next to him despite the water. 

“But your...I’m not sure what humans call them,” Evan trailed off, pointing to Jared’s shorts. 

“Oh, clothes,” Jared chuckled. “...merpeople cover up, right?” 

“Yes,” Evan nodded. “We just call it cover. Is your father still mad?” 

“He’s accusing another scientist of letting you out at another beach upstate. He doesn’t suspect me,” Jared assured. “How’s your home?” 

“The pod leader is glad I’m alright,” Evan smiled. “...do humans have arranged pairings?” 

“Arranged marriage? Yeah. In some places, not here.” 

“The pod leaders son is being forced to pair with another,” Evan sighed. “I hate seeing it go that way. Connor doesn’t like her.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because Connor prefers males. But the pod leader doesn’t like that idea with his children. He accepts it everywhere else except his children.” 

“Oh cool, you have same sex marriage,” Jared hummed. “What about you, do you have a preferred sex?” 

“I would be alright with either,” Evan smiled. “But...I’m not on the wealthy side of things. We were given much as praise for my return, but that only lasts so far and your social standing depicts how you get to choose to be paired. As I am lower, people from higher up would not pair with me. Even if they wanted to, because I wouldn’t understand the gatherings.” 

“That’s horrible,” Jared frowned. “But with humans it’s how you look, your sexuality, gender. It’s a mess with humans.” 

“Do you have a preferred sex?” 

“Males,” Jared said plainly. “Uh...shit I have to get to work. I’ll be back tomorrow Evan.” 

“Okay, goodbye!” Evan watched Jared leave the water before swimming off. He couldn’t wait to tell Heidi.

 

The chats went on for some time. Eventually Jared suggested a different beach to meet at since the cliffs were hard to get around. Currently, Evan kept hearing loud noises around the cliffs, so he agreed to meet somewhere else. 

Today Evan had shown Jared to some rocks a bit off the beach. Jared had to swim to keep above water, but he had agreed to going. Evan pulled himself out of the water effortlessly and sat himself on a rock. A bag on his shoulder. Jared had more trouble, but managed to clamor up. He sat next to Evan and smiled. 

“What’s in the bag?” Jared asked. 

Evan pulled the shells out of his bag and smiled. “Paint shells. My mother wanted to meet the human who saved me, so I suggested hair painting as a way to get her here.” 

It took Jared a bit to understand what was happening, but by the time they worked it out Heidi had appeared at the rocks. She had on a brown torso cover and her hair was pulled back. She wasn’t sure how to talk to the human. Granted she didn’t have their tongue. 

“Poke your finger,” Evan commanded, handing Jared a hook from his bag. 

“Why?” 

“It’s how merpeople learn language. Do it and I’ll do the rest.” 

Evan watched Jared poke his finger and Evan caught a drop of blood on an empty shell. He caught two more to be safe and handed the shell to Heidi. She tipped the shell and swallowed the blood. The shell was set down and Heidi turned to Jared. 

“Hello, I am Heidi.” 

“Jared,” Evan nudged. 

“I’m Jared,” the boy whispered. 

“You saved my son?” 

“...I guess.” 

Heidi smiled, “I can’t thank you enough. Have you ever painted hair?” 

Jared chuckled, “Humans do it differently. But yeah.” 

Evan handed his mother the red shell and watched her run the paint through her hair. Heidi had a fire red tail with a pale pink stripe going at an angle down to the tip of one of her fins. She was pretty no doubt, Evan was still confused why his father switched pods and broke the pairing with his mother. Evan let his mother run the light blue paint through his just cut hair and smiled at the stripes. 

“I believe I should let you two be,” Heidi chuckled. “Thank you again for helping my son, Jared.” 

Heidi took Evan’s bag and dove back into the water, swimming away. Evan looked to Jared and smiled. 

“We’ve been friends for three noon cycles,” Evan chuckled. “It’s amazing how long it’s lasted.” 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “It’s too bad I can’t ever see where you live. It’s too far of a swim.” 

Evan nodded and picked at his grey torso cover. “It’s small, not interesting. I’m assuming you have to leave for work soon?” 

“Yeah,” Jared sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I should probably get back to the car so I’m not soaked.” Jared pulled off his glasses and put them in his shorts pocket. Evan watched him slide back into the water and Evan followed. Evan stayed at Jared’s side until the boy could touch the sand so he didn’t drown. 

“Bye?” Evan whispered. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ev,” Jared assured, squeezing Evan’s shoulder. 

Evan swam back home and checked in on the cliffs while swimming. Machines were everywhere, Evan didn’t know what was going on, but he stayed clear.

 

“Where were you yesterday!” Evan cried, swimming over to Jared. 

“It was a holiday, I’m sorry,” Jared sighed, plopping down in the wet sand. “I forgot to tell you I wouldn’t be coming.” 

“I thought you were dead,” Evan whined. 

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered. 

Evan sat up a bit more and wrapped his arms around Jared. “I’m just worrisome.” 

“I know,” Jared hummed, running a hand through Evan’s floppy hair. 

Evan had to man up. This human was his life. In the half human year cycle they had been friends, Evan couldn’t imagine life without Jared now. Evan took a deep breath before resting his head on Jared’s shoulder, a sign of affection. A request for pairing.

“Ev...why are you doing?” 

Evan’s face felt like it was on fire. Nothing? He took the time to show Jared how he was feeling and got nothing? “I-I...never mind. Sorry.” 

“No, I’m just...that was a merpeople thing wasn’t it? Shit, what is it?” Jared cupped Evan’s cheek and made him meet his eye. 

“It’s...it’s affection. I like you a lot Jared, and I wish I could pair with you but it wouldn’t ever work. But I thought I would tell you.” 

“Evan, humans do it a bit differently,” Jared chuckled. 

“Oh. How?” 

Evan watched Jared smile softly before pulling Evan’s face to his and pressing their lips together. Evan didn’t understand. Why were humans so weird? But he liked it. Evan hesitantly pressed back and heard Jared make a noise. Evan backed off and looked at Jared, “WhatdidIdo?!” 

“Nothing! Humans just...we make noise,” Jared mumbled, his face going red. 

“I think I like your way better,” Evan whispered, scooting back over to Jared. 

Jared beamed and pulled Evan back in. The merman sat in his lap as they kissed sweetly. Jared encouraged Evan to wrap his arms around his neck and Jared ran his hands down Evan’s chest. He felt the boy shudder and Jared grinned. Jared pulled back and smiled at Evan. “We call it kissing.” Jared said quietly. “Couples do it.” 

“But I can’t pair with you,” Evan whispered, leaning against Jared. “It wouldn’t work. You’re...you have legs.” 

“You have a tail.” 

“Would...would you pair with me? If we could?” 

“I’m pretty sure I would Ev,” Jared nodded. “If only magic was real. Then we could just give you legs and boom, we’re together forever.” 

“Who told you magic wasn’t real? I’ve heard of charms.”

Jared blinked. “You mean it is?” 

“Well, yeah...it’s complicated. To you it’s magic, to me it’s just how the world works. Merpeople learn language through blood, it’s our vocal cords adjusting to fit that language. I’ve only heard rumors of transfer charms. But...I could ask Connor. He’s taking over as pod leader tomorrow. Him and Bea, I could go now!” 

“What about us?” Jared asked. “We only get a little time together everyday, can’t it wait until after?” 

Evan blushed and cuddled into Jared’s lap more. “I suppose.”

Jared kissed Evan again and felt him practically melt. Jared was seriously dating a merman. Cool.

The house would be done soon and then it wouldn’t matter. Jared would be close to Evan every single day and he could spend the evenings with him after work. Jared’s watch beeped and Evan let out a whine. 

“Don’t go to work and stay!” Evan begged. 

“I can’t do that Ev,” Jared sighed. “Go find out about the charm or whatever, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Jared kissed Evan quickly before standing up and walking back to the beach. He grabbed his sandals and slipped them on before making his way up the hill to the car. He saw Evan vanish into the water before driving to work. Almost there. 

 

It was a week later. Evan felt weird showing Connor to his and Jared’s spot. Connor knew that Evan was spending time with a human, and wasn’t surprised when Evan talked to him about the charm. Evan picked at the cover with buttons that Jared had given him. It was his favorite, and it was grey, so it matched his tail. 

Connor had a grey tail. At the tip of his fins it was black and near the top it was white. It was quite beautiful, everyone in the pod thought so. The transition from white to black went smoothly like Evan’s tail did. There was a time Connor pondered pairing with Evan, but that was before he understood his future role as pod leader. 

Evan perked up as Jared made his way down the hill and into the water. Evan poked his head up and smiled. Jared smiled back. Evan had Connor pop up and Jared kept wading into the water, the water was at his chest when he stopped to face them. 

“Poke your finger,” Evan sighed, handing him a hook. 

Jared did as asked and watched Evan hand the other merman the shell. Once the language transfer was done the other merman bowed his head. 

“I’m Connor, leader of Evan’s pod,” he greeted. 

“I’m Jared...I’m not sure what to say I am because humans have different terms for things.” 

“Understandable,” Connor nodded. “The transfer charm is possible, but at the heart of the moon cycle Evan will have to return to the water at a minimum. It’s controllable, and he will be able to switch form whenever he pleases, but he has to come back once a moon cycle. Full moon preferably. It helps keep him healthy as merpeople often use moonlight as a healing source.” 

“It’s that simple?” 

“Many merpeople are scared of humans and or don’t know how to preform the charm,” Connor explained. “My mother holds onto everything so I know how to do it.” 

“Evan!” Heidi’s voice came in merpeoples tongue. “Bea told me about the charm! You...you didn’t tell me you were pairing.” 

“You weren’t home,” Evan shrugged, switching back to his tongue. “I’m sorry.” 

“It is okay,” Heidi whispered, switching to English. “I love you and I am so proud.” 

Evan smiled and embraced his mother. 

“Take care of him,” Heidi warned. 

“I will,” Jared assured. “Wait, if we’re doing this now, Evan will need shorts. Get everything ready, I’ll be back.” Jared dashed out of the water and ran to his car to grab his spare shorts. When he came back it looked like Connor had everything ready. 

“All I need is a drop of human blood,” Connor said, looking to Jared. He had the bulb ready. 

Evan handed Jared the hook and grabbed his mother’s hand. Evan didn’t think he would ever pair, let alone with a human. Once Jared had had given the blood Evan was handed the bulb. 

“Eat it,” Connor said, waiting a bit fearfully. 

Evan ate the bulb and waited. He didn’t notice it at first, but his tail was tingling. He glanced at his arms and saw the scales vanishing. 

“His ears are changing,” Jared whispered in awe. 

It was a ten minute process, but eventually all the scales melted away and Evan was left with two, very shaky legs. Jared handed Evan the shorts and he pulled them on quickly. He tried walking over to Jared, but his knees buckled and he fell, Jared caught him and helped him up again. 

“The process will get quicker the more you change between forms,” Connor said. “But even now it’ll take much less time. Remember to visit us, alright? I can tell the pod that you paired and have changed pods.” 

“That...that works for me,” Evan nodded, leaning against Jared. 

Heidi swam over and pulled both boys into a hug. “Good luck,” she whispered. 

Connor and Heidi swam away and Evan looked to Jared. Surprisingly, Evan was taller. “What now?” Evan laughed. “I didn’t think it would be that easy.” 

“Let’s get you some of your own clothes,” Jared offered. “Shoes, the works. Then we can take you home.” 

Evan nodded and let Jared lead them out of the water. He stumbled a bit at first, but got walking down quickly. Evan was handed a towel to dry off as Jared did the same. As they drove off Evan laced his fingers with Jared’s. Jared smiled and squeezed Evan’s hand. 

Jared pulled up to a store and he got out of the car with Evan. Jared quickly explained shopping before they went to get Evan clothes. Apparently Evan liked polo shirts and button ups. Evan got a few pairs of khakis and a few pairs of jeans, Jared covered shorts since the weather was so warm in California. He didn’t want Evan to get weird looking ones, they had bedazzled shorts and they were terrifying. Okay.

Jared grabbed all the other necessities like pajamas, socks, boxers, etc. while Evan looked at shoes. Jared told him he had to get one pair of sneakers and one pair of sandals. Cause walking around in Jared’s too small shoes were probably hurting his feet. When Jared came back Evan had a pair of simple grey sneakers and a pair of black sandals. Jared nodded and threw them into the cart. He grabbed a bisexual pride bracelet and added it to his cart as they were walking around. It would be a present. 

“If this all costs money, won’t you be losing a lot?” Evan asked. 

“I mean...kinda. My family is loaded Ev, my job is really high paying, I’m financially able to afford this. It won’t hurt me. Especially since my dad was all like ‘Here’s a big check to make sure you don’t die when you start living on your own.’ I hate that he did it, but I know he was just trying to be nice. Don’t worry about money stuff, I’ll take care of it.” 

“Okay,” Evan nodded, taking Jared’s hand. 

Once they had checked out, Jared drove them to a cafè and let Evan change in the car quick before smiling at him. Evan had chosen a regular blue t-shirt that Jared had grabbed and tan pair of cargo shorts. He had the black sandals on too. 

“Looks great,” Jared nodded. “Let’s get lunch. 

“Don’t you have work today?” Evan asked, following Jared into the building. 

“Not today,” Jared hummed, ordering for them quickly. “Or tomorrow. Here,” he handed Evan the bracelet and watched him put it on. “Congrats I’m passing as a human.” 

“Hey!” Evan snorted, taking Jared’s hand. “Not my fault you kissed a fish man.” 

“I’m very glad I kissed that fish man,” Jared grinned, pecking Evan’s cheek. “I’ll get you some hygiene shit later tonight. The stubble isn’t a good look on you.” 

Evan nodded and watched their food come. He poked at the...Jared had called it pizza. “I’ve never not ate fish...” 

“Its good Ev, trust me,” Jared said, taking a bite of his own. 

Evan hesitantly bit into the food and his eyes widened. It was really good. Jared laughed at him and Evan nudged him. 

“I’ve never had it before!” Evan protested. 

“It was just teasing, you’re really cute Evan,” Jared smiled. "Ready to face the world?"

"Yeah," Evan nodded. "As long as you're with me."


	11. Screw the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurus- Evan/Connor royalty AU
> 
> Connor is a prince who keeps trying to be forced to marry a princess, he doesn't want to marry a princess since he's gay. So he runs away and meets a nymph named Evan.
> 
> (Evan wasn't supposed to be a nymph, but I know what nymphs are so...yeah...)
> 
> THANKS MYTHOLOGY CLASS!

Connor was officially done. He was done with the complete crap that he was being put through. No more.

"Connor!" Larry cried, cornering his son.

"NO!" Connor yelled, slipping past his father.

"Connor, listen to me," Larry sighed, much calmer than before. "You know this is for your own good."

"I am  _not_ marrying a stuck up princess!"

"It's not just about you!"

"Oh, the people? Yeah, not happening. I won't do it! I can't do it. They're all awful!"

Larry placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Son, all your mother asked of me was that I see you married into a good family, but as prince it is your job to keep the royal blood line going. Please stop fighting this, give them a chance, please."

"I can't, I'm sorry," Connor whispered. "If Zoe was here, would you do this to her?"

"Yes," Larry said. "Please, don't fight. Get some rest, the next princess won't be here for a few days. Give them a chance."

Connor didn't answer. He walked to his room and looked into the mirror. He didn't mind being prince, but he hated having to be married to a  _princess_. What was wrong with wanting to marry a prince? He couldn't do it. He couldn't live like this.

Connor grabbed a bag and placed it onto is bed. He looked at the crown on his head and sighed, Zoe had designed it. He couldn't stay here, but e couldn't leave the one thing he had left from is sister. The crown was placed into the bag, and he started searching his closet. Connor changed into his street clothes and grabbed a few extra pairs. He grabbed anything he thought he would need. When a knock came on is door he hid the bag and opened up.

"Hello," Connor's favorite maid, Alana, came in. "I brought you lunch."

"Thank you," Connor smiled, taking the tray. "Alana, are you alright?"

"Oh, things are just fine," Alana assured. "My mother is ill is all."

"No doctor?"

"Can't afford it right now," Alana shrugged. 

Connor went to the bag that held his money and grabbed enough for Alana to get her mother help.

"Your highness, I can't accept this," Alana whispered.

"Then I'll make it an order," Connor said. "Now, go get her help, please."

"Thank you sir," Alana smiled, walking away.

Connor closed his door again and opened the tray. It was all able to travel with him. The food was stored in the bag along with his money, and he finally grabbed his sword. It was placed in the sheath and Connor put the bag over his shoulder.

Connor slipped out of his room and made his way out of the castle through the servant entrance. He tied his hair up to help disguise himself a bit more. He honestly couldn't believe he was getting away with this. Connor knew he would be found if he went into town, so he started walking into the forest.

 

Fantastic, it was dark. Connor was now sitting in a tree, snacking on an apple. Connor wasn't fond of being outside at night, but there was no turning back now. He felt a force on his foot and Connor was pulled from the tree.

"Hey!" Connor was on his back, being dragged across the ground. 

"Shush!"

"Why is the food noisy?"

"Food?" Connor cried. "Unhand me!"

Suddenly he was let go. His two captors were on the ground, covered in tree roots.

"The hell..."

Connor felt something shoot him in the head and he passed out.

 

Connor woke up bound to a chair. The room was well lit, and he could see his bag on the ground next to him.

"He's up," a voice whispered.

"Hey, what's going on," Connor demanded, his hair was falling in his face at an awkward angle.

"First tell us who you are," another voice snapped.

Connor saw the room light up more and two people walked forward. One had green tinted skin and hair and was cowering slightly, the other was normal looking.

"I'm Connor," the prince said. 

"Okay, Connor," the human one nodded. "I'm Jared. I'm an enchanter. That's Evan." He pointed to the green man next to him.

"I'm a tree nymph," Evan mumbled, looking at his hands.

"What are you?" Jared asked.

"Untie me ant I'll show you," Connor offered. "You already took my sword."

Jared shrugged and undid the ropes that held Connor down. The prince went to his bag and pulled out the crown, placing it on his head.

"I am Prince Connor Murphy," Connor smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you for saving me, though getting tied up wasn't in my plan. I thought my father outlawed magical creatures."

"Your highness!" Evan rushed to bow and nudged Jared to join him.

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "He did. We all have to live in the forest, or the sea depending on what type of nymph you are. You're welcome, Prince."

"I never understood why," Connor sighed, putting the crown back in his bag. "There was a special guard for magical creatures that abused their power. It was dumb. What happened with my sister was an accident."

"So, you would repeal the law?" Jared asked.

"No, Jared," Evan mumbled. "...He's been, uh, the prince has been m-missing for a few days now."

"So we could get the reward for returning him," Jared muttered.

"No. Please don't send me back," Connor whispered. "I can't go back."

"Why?" Evan asked.

"My father is trying to force me to marry a princess," Connor said calmly.

"And you don't want that?" Jared was confused.

"No." Connor said. "I don't. I'm gay."

"Ev, look, another one," Jared started laughing. "Look, Prince, give us some time to think of what to do. But for now, sorry I knocked you out with the magical dart. Oh, those idiots who tried taking you were fairies, they would have taken you to a magical realm and made you entertainment for their leader."

Connor blinked.  _Thank god I got out of that._

"I'm gonna go to the market," Jared declared, grabbing a cloak. "Food run and get some items for enchanting. Be back soon Ev."

"B-Bye," Evan mumbled.

Jared walked through a door Connor hadn't seen before and he walked out.

"Uh, I guess you'll be here for a while," Evan chuckled. "I can show you around?"

"Please," Connor smiled.

"Well, we live in a tree," Evan explained. "But Jared enchanted the door so that only the people we let in can open the door. Uh, this is the main floor." Evan walked down a tight staircase. "This is Jared's floor. Don't touch anything." He walked back up and then up another set of stairs. "And this is my floor. It's all small, but we like it. Can't get lost."

Connor admired the coziness of the home. "So, what is Jared to you?"

"Oh, uh, he's my best friend. Since I was born," Evan mumbled. "But, uh, he was cursed. As punishment for stealing an apple. He was cursed to care for me until someone else could. So, basically until I am married, which won't happen."

"They go hard core on stealing here," Connor laughed.

"It was a magic apple."

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

Connor shook his head. "I have food in my bag. Don't worry." Connor pulled the bread from his bag and offered some to Evan. "The castle cooks made it, you should try it."

"Oh, um, thank you," Evan accepted the bread and nibbled on it. "If, uh, if you need anything, just ask."

"Will do."

 

"Okay, I thought about it," Jared said, walking through the door.

"About what?" Evan asked, poking his head up from the tiny stove.

Connor was sitting on the steps, it was optimal for seeing the whole main floor.

"What we do with Prince over there," Jared jabbed a thumb in Connor's direction.

"Oh?" Evan walked over and took a basket from Jared.

"Prince can stay, but he has to help us out," Jared declared. "Whether it's getting broken limbs from the tree or helping you clean or whatever. He has to help to stay."

"I can handle that," Connor nodded. "How bad could it be?"

 

Turns out, not as easy as thought. Apparently, Evan wasn't trusted to grab broken limbs because he once fell down the tree and broke his arm. So, Connor had to go up and grab them, which was harder than he thought. But, the climbing did help give him muscle he was clearly lacking. And, with how much energy he used, Connor finally started eating properly. When Connor wasn't outside, he was helping Evan, who usually didn't want help, or Jared, who was a little too demanding. Connor slept on the floor in Evan's room. He didn't mind it, he was kinda just barging into their lives. It was nice to have the small space, he couldn't take any wrong turns like in the castle. So yeah, Connor liked it with his new friends.

 

"Ev, I think Prince needs a lesson in combat," Jared said one morning. Connor had been with them for about three weeks at this point.

"Hello to you too," Connor mumbled, walking down the steps. "I'm trained, trust me."

"You, uh, you should still do it," Evan said, handing Connor a bowl.

"Alright," Connor nodded. "After breakfast."

So Connor ate quickly and went up to wash up before grabbing his sword and placing it into the sheath. He walked out the door and admired the tree. It was large in height, but just enough room for the home inside it. The windows were magic, all you saw was wood from outside, but inside it was like looking through glass. Jared hadn't been lying when he had said he was good.

"Okay," Jared smiled, grabbing a blade from his bag. "Let's see how you fight, Prince."

Connor nodded and disarmed Jared easily.

"I'm impressed," Jared nodded. "But this isn't mortal fighting anymore. This is magical."

"Wait, wh-"

Jared threw a ball at Connor and it wrapped him in a net.

"And that, Prince, is why you don't fight magical creatures." Jared snapped his fingers and the net retracted.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Connor got himself off the ground. "I'm not magical."

"I can enchant the sword," Jared said, annoyed. "I just need a drop of your blood and it's all done."

"I don't exactly trust you," Connor frowned.

"Reasonable."

Connor picked up his sword from the ground and walked back inside.

"Evan, tell Connor how important it is that I enchant his sword," Jared called.

Evan looked up, met Connor's eye, "It's, uh, actually very important. Especially i-if you want out of the house more, um, more often?"

"Fine," Connor muttered, handing the sword over.

Jared grinned and plucked a hair from Connor's head before vanishing down to his floor.

"He better not curse me," Connor said.

"He won't," Evan assured. "I wouldn't let h-him."

Connor nodded. "Do you have anything like that?"

Evan just gave Connor a look. "I-I uh, I control trees..."

"Oh yeah..."

 

The next morning Connor's sword was back. It was on the floor next to him. Connor picked it up and the blade burst into flames.

"JARED!" Connor cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Jared came running up. "It's a rare metal for us, I had to make do, okay? It's bound to you, just focus."

Connor gave the blade another look and the flame went out.

"Oh yeah, it'll just come to you when you want it to," Jared recalled. "Drop it."

Connor did as asked as Jared taught Connor how to summon the sword with his hand. He was starting to like this magic stuff.

 

"Jared, please don't let him do something stupid," Evan begged.

Connor was going with Jared to the market today, he was excited to leave the house for once.

"Prince, what are the rules?" Jared asked.

"Don't make eye contact, don't talk to other people, act like I'm not the prince," Connor spouted off.

"I think he's got it," Jared said smugly. "We should be back soon."

Connor followed Jared out the door and threw up the hood on his cloak. Jared had one too. As Connor looked around, he started to see how the forest could be an expansion on the town. He could create jobs that were heavily needed, make the people and environment here safer. Anything, really.

Connor just stood at Jared's side as the shorter man did everything. It was still nice to be out and about. He noticed a kid just sitting by a tree.

"Alright," Jared muttered, walking away. "Food, this is where the nice people are, you can talk, don't take the hood down."

"Where were we before?" Connor asked.

"Weapons, it's not well regulated."

"There was a kid just sitting there," Connor protested.

"That was a goblin with a disguise on," Jared muttered.

"Oh. Why is this place safer?"

"Former members of the magical guard keep the crime levels down here," Jared explained. "It's where most people  feel safe. All the trickster creatures can't get in due to a spell. Goblins, the works."

"Oh."

"Pick out what you want, it's all trading here, money isn't used much, but valued. you could probably get anything you wanted for a few shillings."

"Good to know," Connor drifted off a bit, walking around. He could see the guards watching everyone.

Connor had been told that the magical population had an idea of what he looked like, and that's why he hid his face. He didn't need the royal guards coming here for him. A younger girl, maybe eighteen, was tending a fruit stand, and another that seemed to be a sister, was watching over a group of horses by the river. Connor actually liked horses, so he went over to see them.

"They're beautiful," Connor said.

"Oh, thank you," the girl smiled. Connor noticed her eyes were changing colors, specifically shades of blue. "Before the ban my father was one of the best in the breeding field."

Connor noticed a small boy, looking like the woman he was talking to, try to climb on the horse.

"Richard, no," the woman scolded.

"Is that your sister?" Connor asked, pointing to the woman at the stand with fruit.

"Yes, are you new around here?"

"You could say that."

"That explains it," she hummed. "I'm a river nymph. But I made a trade a few years ago with Kleinman and he took me to a witch, and then she 'cursed' my family to look human, but with various things that pop out. What are you?"

"Not sure how to answer that," Connor laughed.

The boy, Richard, walked over to Connor and tugged on the cloak.

"Richard, no," the woman scolded again. "Good grief, one bad deal and you end up with a deaf child."

 Connor wasn't sure how to respond. "It's probably better than other options though," he said finally.

"Yes I suppose...Oh, I'm Brooke by the way."

"Prince."

Brooke's son was standing at Connor's feet. He took a look at Connor's face and turned to his mother, moving his hands around. Sign language.

Brooke frowned and glanced at Connor for a second. "Prince, could you assist me for a second. I did need some help with getting a bag into the house."

Connor followed the woman behind another set of trees and they came across a waterfall. How had he not heard it before? Brooke waved her hand and the water parted. Connor followed her in. The water closed behind them and Connor was pressed into a wall.

Brooke pulled Connor's hood down. "Your Majesty, you can't be here."

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Connor demanded.

"Everyone here knows who you are," Brooke chuckled. "We all hope you'll lift the ban, set us free."

"Well, I have some ideas in mind," Connor admitted. "But I'm not going back for a while."

"Why not?"

"If I'm going to lift the ban, I'll have to state my reasoning why," Connor explained. "If I live among the magical people, I can explain how to regulate control while everyone keeps peace. Bring back the magical guard, everything. I can't just say "because I want to" since I do have to get my advisers to agree with me."

 "It still isn't safe. Stay here a moment."

Brooke vanished somewhere inside the hidden house and returned with a man.

"Your Majesty, this is my husband Jeremy." Brooke said. "He was on the magical guard."

Connor watched the recognition hit the mans face, he felt awkward having this happen. He felt even more awkward when Jeremy bowed.

"I believe that you might be in need of some protecting," Jeremy said, smiling. "I'll inform the other former members of the guard. They'll watch from afar, protect you if needed. Even now, we stay loyal to the royal family."

"I appreciate it, I don't think I'm good at this magic stuff," Connor laughed. "Thank you for your kindness."

"I just want to see my family again," Jeremy said, smiling sadly. "Where are you staying?"

"With Kleinman."

"Ah, good choice. No one knows where he lives. It'll be safe with him."

"Has Evan married yet?" Brooke had perked up.

"Uh, no."

"Oh, the poor boy," Brooke sighed, picking up Richard. "Being cursed like that, I can't imagine."

"I thank you again," Connor said. "May I return to the market?"

Brooke showed him back out. He pulled up his hood again and walked back to Jared.

"Nothing you wanted to buy?" Jared asked, holding his basket full of items. "I just have to deliver a dagger to Madame and we can go home."

Connor followed Jared into another part of the forest, less populated.

"Madame is a very powerful witch," Jared warned. "Her whole family is magical, not a drop of human blood in her veins, like us. I'm actually very lucky, I'm only half fey, so I don't have to worry about being banned because of my fairy father."

"Are not all faries bad?"

Some are good, or they try to be," Jared nodded. "It's just safer to block them out, but we still care for them and they have a whole realm to themselves to prosper from."

"So your mother?"

"Half elf half human," Jared explained. "My father's fairy powers mixed with the elf and that's why I'm such a strong enchanter. That and hard work, I've devoted my whole life to becoming stronger so eventually I can trade for a cure to my curse."

"The one with Evan?"

"Yes. Madame is the only one strong enough to create a cure, but it'll be costly."

"Oh. Do you know if Evan would want anything?"

"He wants a spell to make his skin like ours," Jared laughed. "His skin is why he stopped going to the market, despite the fact that no one bothered him. His mom was human, his dad was mountain nymph."

"I never knew," Connor said softly.

Jared walked forward a bit more before stopping, Connor almost crashing into him.

"Madame," Jared called. "It's Kleinman, I have the dagger."

Connor physically flinched as a house appeared from the clearing they were in. a woman with a scarf around her head was standing right in front of Jared.

"Thank you dear," Madame said, smiling. "Would you like to come inside? Your ward is welcome too."

"You were expecting us?" Jared asked.

"I always am," Madame tapped her finger to her temple. "Please, come in."

Connor stayed silent as Jared followed the witch into her home. Jared pulled down his hood and motioned to Connor to do the same.

"So, the ward is named Prince?"

"Yes," Jared nodded. "Would you like the dagger?"

"Very much so," Madame answered, grabbing a pitcher. "Juice?"

Jared accepted the pitcher and poured two glasses.

"Don't drink it," Jared warned.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Jared," Madame chuckled. "This is very well done."

"I spent moons on it," Jared chuckled. "It has exactly what you asked for. Now, I would like to discuss my payment."

"Of course," Madame nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"A skin altering potion," Jared said.

"I can't give you that Jared," Madame sighed. "I can only make one a year, and it was already bought for an  _expensive_ price. Real money. We both know the struggles we face, I'm sorry. Is there anything else I could give you?"

"Could you lift a curse?"

"What kind?"

"Life protection?"

Madame smiled again, "I'm afraid not, you need to cast that spell in midsummer, on the night of an eclipse. Not to mention the possible consequences you or myself could face for betraying the guard. I'm old, wise, powerful, but I follow the rules."

"Madame, please, there has to be something we can do," Jared was begging now. "I can't watch over him for the rest of my life."

"I believe the time will come eventually," Madame said, squeezing Jared's knee.

"A golden apple," Connor said.

"What?" Madame gave Connor a sharp look.

"In a way, it's like undoing the curse. All Jared wanted was that apple, if you had one, in a way it's like telling the guard to fuck off."

Madame chuckled, "I like this boy, Kleinman, where on earth did you find him? Does the apple suit you?"

"Uh, yes, actually," Jared smiled.

Madame vanished and returned with a gleaming gold apple. Jared tucked it into his basket and stood from his seat.

"Come on Prince," Jared hummed."Thank you, so much. Madame, it means the world to me."

"Of course my dear," Madame squeezed his hand.

Connor thought back to his lessons on magical creatures. Then it hit him, a way to help Evan.

"Glamor," Connor said. "You can make a glamor to switch someone's appearance."

Madame looked decidedly interested. "Well, a glamor like that, one meant to last, would cost very much."

"I'm sure I could get you the money," Connor kept his ground, despite the creeps this woman gave him.

"Oh, money isn't the issue, you see, I stopped making glamors," Madame smiled, clearly annoyed. "I wouldn't do it for any of these people. No fairy, no elf, no nymph. To get me to make one would cost dearly."

"Try me, I'm sure I could do the impossible."

"I want to see my daughter again," Madame said. "A glitch in family genetics, she somehow ended up human. You couldn't give me that if you tried."

Jared snorted, "He actually could."

"How?"

Connor straightened his posture. "I'm Prince Connor Murphy, future king. I plan to abolish the ban on magical creatures, and thus, you would see your daughter again."

Madame looked him up and down, "I knew I recognized you," she smirked. "I believe you, so I will do this, not because of this information, but because I wish to please my future king."

"We shall visit in a few days then," Connor said. "Have it ready for us when we come."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

 

Connor decided to deliver the glamor to Evan as a surprise. Madame had formed it in the shape of a bracelet, woven with vines and green glass beads.

Connor was pretending to sleep on the floor. He had wanted it to be just them, so Jared could be surprised when he saw how Evan looked the next morning.

"Ev?"

"Yeah?"

With a motion of his hand, the lights in the room came on. Connor stood up and sat in front of Evan on the bed. He handed him the box.

"Uh, a bracelet?"

"Try it on."

Evan did as asked, and Connor heard a squeak escape his lips as his skin changed from pale green to human in a blink.

"Connor, did you-"

"Being prince has some perks," Connor shrugged.

Connor let out a gasp as Evan threw himself into the taller mans arms.

"Thank you so much!" Evan cried. "I love it. Thank you!"

Connor returned the embrace, "Any time."

 

Connor spent the winter with Jared and Evan, the smaller boy lavishing in his literal new skin. It was mid winter when Connor was finally shown how much it boosted Evan's confidence.

 

Connor lowered himself to the ground before walking inside. Ice had been building on a branch, and he had fixed it.

"Done?" Evan asked.

Connor nodded, "Where's Jared?"

"He left about five minutes ago," Evan explained.

"Okay."

Connor sat down at the tiny table and thanked Evan for the tea that had been set out for him.

"Thank you for taking me in," Connor said. "I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you."

"Well, I'd do anything for you, so don't mention it," Evan played with his bracelet a minute before taking it off, skin turning green. "Do you like the green?" He tossed the bracelet to Connor.

"I like you for you, Evan," Connor said, twirling the bracelet around his fingers. "If the glamor makes you happy, then I'm happy. It's just you."

Evan smiled, grabbing the bracelet back. "Thanks."

Connor smiled and gave Evan a hug. When Connor went to pull out of the hug, Evan kissed his cheek.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Evan now seemed to regret his choices. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, I was just confused," Connor tried to calm his thoughts.

"I just...I don't know."

Connor pecked Evan's cheek, "We can worry about that later, just don't be sorry."

"Okay."

Connor turned Evan to face him, "Thanks."

Evan stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck, "You're, uh, you're welcome."

Connor pulled Evan in and gave him a real kiss. This was probably the best thing to happen to him yet since leaving the castle.

 

Connor woke to someone rubbing on his back. He opened his eyes and glanced over at Evan's side of the bed. Connor knew very well that the sheer fact Connor was sleeping with Evan was breaking traditional courting rules and anything along the lines of being with someone the way Connor was with Evan. But he didn't care because it meant he had moments like these. Evan was turned on his side, one hand stretched over to reach Connor.

"Morning," Connor murmured. He pulled Evan closer.

"Hi," Evan whispered, pecking Connor's lips. "You're going with Jared to the market today?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, if we go quick it shouldn't take too long."

"That's what being quick means," Evan hummed, kissing him again.

"You know what I meant," Connor laughed.

They both got up to get ready. Connor had started getting up with Evan a bit earlier since Jared usually slept in. That gave them a few minutes to shake off sleep and be cuddly for a bit. They never told Jared what was between them, they weren't sure how he would have handled it.

But today was different. Jared was walking up the stairs only a little bit after Evan and Connor had emerged. The two boys stepped apart as they heard Jared yawn.

"Ready for today?" Jared asked, grabbing a cup of tea.

"Yep," Connor nodded.

The three boys rushed through breakfast and Evan helped them get ready. Jared went to grab his basket, leaving Connor with Evan.

"Don't do anything dumb," Evan sighed, flipping Connor's hood up.

"No promises," Connor chuckled, pecking Evan's cheek.

"Alright," Jared called. "Let's go."

"Ev, you're welcome to come with," Connor offered.

"Yeah, Brooke asked about you last time,"Jared nodded.

Evan clasped his hands together, "I'm not sure. I don't like the weapons market."

"Prince can take you right to food," Jared said. "He knows where to go."

"Um, I mean, I guess," Evan whispered. "I'll grab my cloak."

Jared grinned and handed Evan a dagger. Connor dashed to grab his bag before they left.

"It concerns me how many knives you have on you," Connor said.

"You have a sword that sets itself on fire, don't judge," Jared snorted.

"Are we gonna go?" Evan asked.

Jared looked up towards Evan and nodded. The three walked outside and started towards the market.

"At least the snow is melting," Connor chuckled.

"Me falling in a snow bank isn't funny Prince!"

"Yes it is," Evan laughed.

The three silenced themselves and split off when the market came into view. Connor showed Evan to Brooke and he went to admiring her horses. Connor could sense the guard watching him, and was actually happy for the protection.

The majority of the community knew that "Prince" was actually Connor, but no one said anything because of the possibility of the ban being lifted. He was just glad that people had hope.

Connor heard a scream and turned around to see the normal royal guard riding toward the market. Shit!

"Attention magical beings," a guard announced. "His Majesty, King Larry, is ill, and we believe that he might not recover."

Evan was at Connor's side now, "What does that mean?" he asked.

"We are increasing the reward for whoever can turn in the prince," the guard continued. "As we need him to return home promptly, as his crowning was due two months ago."

"It means I have to go back," Connor murmured.

"What?"

"It was going to happen eventually."

"You can't go now!"

"I have to," Connor said, pecking Evan's cheek. He pulled away from Evan and marched towards the guard. He carried his bag everywhere with him, so the crown was ready to go.

"And who are you?" the guard asked.

Connor pulled down his hood, "I am Crown Prince Connor Murphy. Please, take me home."

The guards seemed surprised. Granted, Connor looked quite different. He was placed on a horse and Connor nodded his head at Jared as he left them behind.

 

Evan was pacing his room. Jared was sitting on the bed trying to calm him down.

"Ev, we knew it would have to happen," Jared argued. "Prince is probably safer there than with us."

"You don't understand!"

"I can't if you don't tell me!"

"I love him!"

Jared seemed surprised. "Oh."

"I love him and he's gone!" Evan crashed down on his bed next to Jared.

"He'll come back," Jared assured, patting Evan's shoulders. "He has to."

 

 Connor was about to see his dad. He had something to make him better. Jared had taught him about the healing proprieties that golden apples had. He walked into the room and keeled at his dads feet.

"Father."

"Connor, where have you been?"

"I apologize for my absence. How are you feeling?"

"You're gone for months and you ask me how I'm feeling?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm dying, so be happy that my illness is keeping me from having you punished for leaving like that."

"I'm sorry."

Larry stood, "Can you give me a hug or not?"

Connor stood and embraced his father. He would slip a bit of the apple into his dinner somehow.

"You will be crowned in the next few days," Larry said.

"Understandable."

"Thank you for cooperating."

 

Connor had new been king for a few months. The moment his father was gone he started lifting the ban on magical creatures, and now everyone was free. Connor had created jobs, new houses, the whole forest community was in use.

One day Connor had been walking around in the newly inhabited forest when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Connor said. Then he saw who he bumped into. "Jared?"

"Hey Prince," Jared laughed. "Got time to visit Evan?"

"I actually do today," Connor grinned. "I've just been swamped lately."

"We know," Jared assured. "C'mon."

Jared showed Connor back to the tree and they walked inside. Evan was sitting at the table.

"Ev, I found a lost king on the way home," Jared said.

Evan looked up and smiled at Connor. The shorter man ran into his arms and Connor accepted the hug.

"God I missed you," Evan whispered.

"I missed you too," Connor murmured.

Connor noticed that Jared had vacated the room.

"Don't leave again, please."

"Ev, I don't have a choice."

"Please."

"Ev..."

Evan buried his head in Connor's chest.

"...Why don't you and Jared come back with me? What better way to prove that things are changing then to have a tree nymph and an enchanter living with me?"

"I...what about here?"

"You can go back and forth when you want."

"I...um..."

"I'm down," Jared said. "Ev goes with me, so we're in."

"Is that what you want?" Connor asked.

"I just want to be with you," Evan whispered.

"Then let's go," Connor said smiling.

Evan laced his fingers with Connor's and they walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD BEN PLATT HAS AN ALBUM COMING OUT I'M CRYING


	12. Ease My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avid_artist
> 
> Connor/ Evan Parent AU- Person A is in the military while Person B stays at home with their kid while Person A has to leave. Person A has been gone for a few months and the kid is worried that his/her dad won’t make it in time for their birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key cried while writing this b/c I twisted the plot so much to make it sad...

Connor remembers the day he met Evan Hansen. It wan't the best day ever, but it was unforgettable.

 

_"Hey Connor!" Jared Kleinman called. "Love the new hair length! Very school shooter chic!"_

_Connor glared at him._

_"I-It's a joke? Get it?"_

_"Oh yeah, I get it. I'm laughing, can't you tell? Am I not laughing hard enough for you?"_

_"God, you're such a freak!" Kleinman walked away and Connor heard chuckling from behind him. He turned and saw a shorter boy with an awkward smile. The future love of his life._

_"You think I'm a freak?"_

_"N-No! I don't!"_

_"You're the fucking freak!"_

_Connor shoved the boy down. He stalked away and went to class, fuck that guy._

 

Connor remembers the day he and Evan had their first kiss. Definitely one of the better days of his life.

 

_"Evvy?"_

_They had been friends for months, they were doing homework on Evan's bed. Evan looked up eagerly._

_"Yeah?"_

_Connor smiled, Evan had run out of contacts so he had his glasses on. They just made his green eyes bigger. And more beautiful._

_"You're pretty cool."_

_"Con, we're the biggest losers at school."_

_"I think you're amazing."_

_Evan blushed, "Well, you are too."_

_Connor scooted closer to Evan on the bed. "Thanks Ev."_

_Evan just smiled. Connor took a breath and leaned a bit forward. Evan got the hint and instantly leaned in. unfortunately his glasses jabbed Connor in the eye._

_"Ouch," Connor gasped, rubbing his eye._

_"A-Are you okay?" Evan grabbed the hem of his shirt and started tugging on it._

_"I'm fine," Connor assured. "It's fine."_

_"Did you..."_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_Connor smiled, "Evvy, close your eyes."_

_Evan did as asked. Connor grabbed Evan's glasses and pulled them off his face. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Evan's. It was extremely awkward, but it worked._

 

Connor remembers the day that he and Evan said their first "I love you" more so from the fact that it took them ages.

 

_Connor's friends were all scattered around his living room. All of them were in similar situations. Jared was sitting on the floor with Alana Beck's head in his lap, Zoe was sitting on the love seat with her girlfriend Brooke. And Connor was sitting on the couch with Evan's head in his lap._

_"So, how did you and Jared ever get together?" Zoe asked._

_"Not sure," Alana hummed, lacing her fingers with Jared's. "It just kinda happened."_

_"Well, we all know that Connor physically shoved Evan into his life," Jared laughed, smiling down at Alana._

_"Fuck you," Connor said, smiling slightly._

_"That's what Evan is for."_

_"Jared, shut up," Evan chuckled._

_"Well, I happen to know that Zoe asked me out during band practice," Brooke grinned, resting her head on Zoe's shoulder. "All you fools are weird, we're normal."_

_"Aww, love you too babe," Zoe grinned._

_"I love Jared more than Brooke loves you, Zoe," Alana stated._

_"Well, I love Alana more than Connor loves Evan," Jared smirked, kissing Alana's knuckles._

_"Not possible," Connor snorted._

_"Well, I love Connor more than my father," Evan said, meeting Connor's eye._

_"You love all of us more than him," Brooke noted._

_"Love you Evvy," Connor whispered."I really do."_

_"I love you too."_

 

Yeah, it wasn't very interesting, but hey, they said it. Connor remembers their wedding day, it was honestly one of the most normal days of his life.

 

_Connor could hardly believe that Evan's dad showed up. He just tried to ignore him, since Evan specifically asked him to, and went back to watching everyone take their seats. They decided to not have a fancy reception, since that was expensive, and they also decided to just have Evan walk down the aisle, since they didn't want fighting over who would be best man._

_Connor saw Evan and he grinned. When he walked up, Connor grabbed Evan's hand and smiled bigger._

_"Hi," Evan whispered._

_"Hey," Connor replied._

_\--Lots of a wedding later b/c I'm lazy--_

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss."_

_Connor pulled Evan forward and kissed him softly._

_"I never want to spend a day without you," Connor murmured._

_Evan smiled and laced their fingers together. "I don't think you will have to."_

 

From then on they were inseparable. 

 

_"Baby?"_

_Connor glanced up, smiling at his husband. "Yeah?"_

_Evan planted himself in Connor's lap. Connor's hair was brushed out of his face, and Evan planted a kiss on his lips._

_"What did you break?" Connor knew bribery when he saw it. Especially when it came from Evan._

_"Nothing," Evan assured, snuggling against Connor._

_"Then you want something?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"What?"_

_Evan opened his mouth to talk, but quickly closed it again and hurried away._

_"Evvy?" Connor got up from the couch and followed Evan. "What is it?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Evan Hansen, come on."_

_"Nope, doesn't matter. I'm dumb, go away."_

_Evan had locked himself in the bedroom._

_"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's okay."_

_"Uh, okay..."_

_Evan unlocked the door and Connor walked in. He pulled his husband to the bed and held him. "What's going on?"_

_Evan twisted around and buried his face in Connor's chest. He said something Connor couldn't decipher._

_"What?"_

_"I WANT A KID!"_

_Connor blinked slowly a few times. He was not about to panic. "Why?"_

_"Because...I don't know. I told you it was stupid."_

_"Well...maybe. I mean, there are so many ways we could do it...I guess it just might take time."_

 

_They ended up having Zoe be their surrogate mother and, after a long and through argument, Evan was the father. Connor won the argument because he finally realized if he was the dad that would be incest, and that wasn't cool._

_Their son was named William, Will for short. He was the light of Evan's life. Connor's too, Connor was just a bit more distant. Will seemed to like Evan more. He still loved his son though, it's not like he didn't love his son._

 

And then Evan made the dumbest decision ever.

 

_"Baby?"_

_Connor glanced up. He had been watching Will play for the better part of an hour. Will was four now, his birthday had been a few days ago._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Uh, come here."_

_Connor walked to the kitchen and tried to stay positive. But...Evan's voice was throwing him off._

_"Remember how I said I wanted to do something? Since I've been the stay at home dad for a while now...?"_

_Connor blinked. "What the fuck did you do?"_

_Evan plastered a smile, "I, uh, I joined the Army?"_

_"...Excuse me?"_

_"And they accepted me and I'm going over seas in a few days?"_

_Connor took a deep breath before speaking, "And you didn't think to consider the fact that you could be gone for months at a time, that this is a very dangerous decision, and that you're leaving me with our son? Or, maybe, the fact that you could have told me you wanted to make this decision before you up and did it? At least talked over the options with me first?" He started to panic,"Evan, I'm not good at this. I can't parent alone. I'm not stable eno-"_

_Evan pressed a hand over Connor's mouth, silencing him, "How long have we gone without any incidents? How many years? Connor, you aren't unstable, you have help. You are so strong, you pushed though all that darkness and hate, and now look around. Everything will be fine, just take your meds and keep up the therapy and we're golden. By the way, you would totally rock the single dad look. I'm positive all the soccer moms will fawn over you."_

_"Ev, babe, that's straight."_

_"Soccer dads?"_

_"Better. But, I think you forgot that you stole my heart...how long ago was that? Let's see...one...three...nine years ago. I don't think I know how to love anyone but you in the way I love you, and you have made me the happiest man alive. So don't leave me."_

_Evan faltered, "I'm not leaving you! No! It's one deployment. Just one. Two months, then I'm back. That's it. And once I'm back we can have sex until Will complains about us "fighting"...again."_

_Connor snorted. Evan always knew how to make him laugh, "Only two months?"_

_"Just two."_

_"And you'll call?"_

_"When I can."_

_"Over seas dick pic?"_

_"I don't think anyone would approve of that, baby."_

_"Damn..."_

_"I'll be fine," Evan assured, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck. "And I'll be thinking of you every day."_

_"I expect you to," Connor grumbled. "There isn't anything that can get you to not do this?"_

_"Nope, sorry baby," Evan kissed Connor's nose._

 

And so, Evan left. He kept to his promises during the first month, he called twice a week. But, come month two and we're here.

 

Connor walked through the front door and started putting groceries away. He had spent two hours after work grading projects for his ceramics class. Connor loves teaching, loves how witty his students are, he just loves his job.

Will stumbled through the door after Connor and went to take a shower. Apparently he hadn't taken his usual nap at daycare after preschool. Oh, Connor just loved single parenting. The father decided on plain pasta with butter, since Will usually ate it without complaint.

"Thanks dad," Will said, sitting at his spot.

"How was school?"

"Uh, we learned about animals."

Will looked like Evan. Connor knew that. He already had glasses, and he had Evan's face and hair. Yet, even when he was younger, Connor knew that Will would probably end up getting the tall gene from his side of the family.

"What kind?"

"We learned about local animals," Will explained. "How long until dad comes home?"

"One more month," Connor assured. He noted Will's lack of eating, "Not hungry?"

"I'm tired," Will whispered.

"You don't have to finish tonight," Connor said. "You can head to bed."

Will got up from his chair and embraced his father.

"Love you Buggy Buddy," Connor whispered, squeezing his son.

"Love you too."

Connor brought his son to his room before tackling the mail. Most of it was garbage, but he found a letter from where Evan was stationed and he grinned. Evan was resorting to letters again.

_Dear Connor R. Hansen and William A. Hansen,_

_We regret to inform you that Mr. Evan Hansen has gone MIA. He was out with two other soldiers and they were ambushed. We started searching as soon as we found out, and we have recovered the other two men. Evan has yet to be found, but we felt that you, as his family, deserved to know what has happened and what steps we are taking._

_We will send a letter in a week with an update, and if we find Evan before then we will have him contact you promptly. Please don't worry too much, he should be found soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Ram J. Sweeny_

"This is a joke," Connor decided. "This is a fucked up prank Evan wanted to pull. This isn't  _real."_

 

Frankly, it was made quite clear that what had happened, had indeed happened. Evan had been gone for a missing for a month when Connor was told that they were assuming him dead, but not giving up on searching for a body.

"If he's...why would you keep looking if he's-"

_"Mr. Hansen, two things could happen if we keep searching,"_ Evan's commander, Ram, said calmly.  _"One, we find his body and we can transport it home so you can have proper closure, two, we find him alive and he'll be sent home. I'm sorry that this happened-"_

Connor slouched in his desk chair. He was on his lunch break when he got the call. "Well, being sorry doesn't  _fix_ this!" he snapped.

_"We'll update you if we find anything, I assure that,"_ Ram stated. _"I know it doesn't help, but I'm sorry. Evan was always so positive, it's different around here without him."_

Connor calmed down, "Thank you for calling. Have a good rest of your day."

He hung up before anything else could be said.

"Knock knock," Brooke hummed, opening the door to the classroom. "Wait...why are you crying again?"

"They said he's dead," Connor whispered, wiping his eyes. "But they're searching for a body."

"Oh, Connor,"Brooke ran over and wrapped her brother in-law in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Connor mumbled.

Brooke was the middle school English teacher. Since middle and high school was in one building, they spent many lunch breaks together. More since Evan...since he went missing.

"I shouldn't have let him go there," Connor muttered. "Maybe if I had tried harder to talk him out of it he wouldn't be...gone."

"Maybe isn't going to change anything, Connor," Brooke whispered. "Maybe isn't going to bring him back. Even if it wasn't Evan, it would have been someone else's kid. Someone else would be in your place, someone with a family and people that would miss them, and I know that you wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"But it's always me," Connor sputtered. "The mental issues, the distant family, I literally ruin everything. I almost lost Zoe, now I don't have him, Will doesn't like talking to me-"

"Will isn't chatty," Brooke argued.

"He can blab on for hours about you," Connor laughed. "You and Zoe. He's always asking when he can go to Aunt Cookie and Aunt Zoe's house."

"Connor Ralph Murphy, quit throwing a pity party!" Brooke cried. "Will loves you. Focus on that. Quit crying about how your life sucks and mourn your husband. You can't let this ruin your life."

"I loved him!"

"I know!" Brooke was crying now. "I know how Evan was the best thing to happen to you. But this isn't just you, what about me, Zoe, Will, Jared, Alana, Heidi, we loved him too. Hell, I'm sure even Mark loved him. Be your families shoulder to cry on, and we can be yours. And...Will should know."

"No, Will doesn't get involved with this," Connor said. "If anything, Will is going to be my last hope that Evan is alive, so he doesn't hear about this."

Brooke nodded, "Okay. I've gotta get back to class," she pointed to the door. "Bye."

"Later," Connor sighed.

After Brooke left he somehow managed to eat before double checking the throwing wheels so they were ready for class. Ceramics was probably his favorite class of the day.

"Hey, Mr. Hansen," Riley called.

"Hey."

"So, can I start on my bowls?"

Connor nodded. The class knew where to start, so it didn't take much teaching. Most of the class was juniors and seniors, so he knew the students well, but the sophomores were newer, and asked lots of questions.

"Mr. Hansen," Carrie, a sophomore waved. "I've been meaning to ask, who are these people in the pictures?"

Connor glanced to the frames on the desk.

"Well, the first one on the left is my friends from high school," Connor explained. "Zoe, Brooke, aka Mrs. Lhost, Jared, Alana, Evan, and me. The second is my sister and I. Third is my parents with my sister and me... And the one on the end is, uh, my now husband Evan, me, and our son Will."

"You don't look like a dad by the way," Riley called. "You look like a stoner, but you look like a gay art teacher more."

"That's because I was a stoner in high school," Connor chuckled. "And I am a gay art teacher."

"I had no idea you were gay," Carrie gasped. "I thought he was your brother."

"Brother? We look nothing alike."

"Well, we knew you were related to Mrs. Lhost, but we didn't know how.

"Sister in-law," Connor explained. "Carrie, maybe you should stop asking questions and start working on your pinch pot sculpture."

That silenced the girl for a moment. But only a moment.

"What do your friends do for a living?"

Connor internally wanted to slam his head down on a table. "Alana is a doctor, Jared is...I'm not sure what he does but he works with computers and the government. Brooke is a teacher, obviously, and Zoe is in a cover band, but she took a few years off from college and now she's working through law school. And Evan was in the Army, but before that he was a stay at home dad."

"What's Evan's family like?"

"Uh, his dad is a business worker. Heidi is a paralegal. I'm pretty sure she and Zoe are gonna work together with my dad after she finishes school. He's a lawyer."

"How is Evan?" Riley asked. "He hasn't barged in with coffee and a baby in a while."

Connor snorted at the memory of the first time he did that.

 

_Connor was working on getting clay off of the floor. God, his class was so messy. Why had he agreed to teach a middle school class that year? He hated middle school kids._

_"Baby," a voice whispered in Connor's ear._

_Connor jumped up and banged his knee on a table. "Evan!"_

_His husband was holding a coffee in one had, iced, and Will was being carried with the other arm._

_"Hi," Evan grinned, putting the coffee on the table and sitting Will down next to the drink._

_Connor wrapped his arms around Evan's neck and smiled at him. "What brings you here?"_

_Evan placed his hands on Connor's hips, "Missed you."_

_"Well, I have a class in five minutes so..."_

_Evan kissed him, "I love you."_

_"Love you too," Connor grumbled. "Will, no!"_

_The toddler was drinking the coffee._

_"Oh shit!" Evan stole the drink from his son. "Will, where's your juice you had?"_

_The boy looked down at the floor. The sippy cup had fallen to the floor._

_"Sorry," Will blubbered._

_"He gets the constant apologizing from you," Connor chuckled, grabbing the cup and giving it to his kid. "It's okay Buggy Buddy."_

_"Uh," Evan held the coffee up. "This was for you."_

_Connor took the drink and smiled, "Thank you. But, while I love seeing you, I've got work to do."_

_Evan scooped up Will again, "Well, I have to get Will to the doctor anyway, I think he has an ear infection."_

_"You feeling okay?" Connor asked._

_Will did look uncomfortable._

_"It's a miracle he stopped crying," Evan whispered. "He only did when I said we would go see you before the doctor."_

_"I want dad with!"_

_Connor took the toddler from Evan, "Buggy Buddy, I can't come, I have work. Dad can call me after you're done so you can tell me what happened though."_

_Will sniffed, a tear going down his cheek. "Okay."_

_"And we're getting your glasses today," Evan added. "Connor?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too," Connor grinned, kissing Evan quickly. "And, I love you Buggy Buddy." He kissed his sons cheek before passing him back to Evan._

_Now, Connor had a floor to clean._

 

"Well," Connor sighed. "I'm not sure. Army stuff."

"Ah, sorry," Riley went back to the bowl.

Connor was not ready for fully committed single parenting.

 

Once Connor had returned home with Will, he went to make dinner, but apparently Zoe had broken in again. Though technically he gave her a key, so she didn't break in. On the counter was a crock pot with soup inside.

_Heard what happened, felt like you didn't want to cook. Pancakes are in the freezer for tomorrow, I'll take Will this weekend._

_Love you Con,_

_~Zoe_

And now Connor wanted to cry again. "Will?"

The boy poked his head into the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"You're gonna go to Aunt Zoe's house tomorrow," Connor winced at the voice cracks. "Okay?"

Will grinned, "YAY!"

Connor placed a bowl down on the island for Will. Connor himself didn't feel like eating.

"Thanks dad," Will called, watching his father leave the room.

"You're welcome."

"Dad?"

Connor back tracked into the room, "Yes?"

"Can I have juice please?"

Connor poured a glass and placed it next to Will's bowl. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Once Will was asleep, Connor cancelled his next therapy appointment before going to bed.

 

"Connor, you need to get out of the house," Zoe growled, grabbing her brother by the ankle to pull him out of bed.

It had now been three months since Evan left, meaning two months since he went missing.

"I get out of the house for work," Connor grumbled.

"Connor, you look like shit."

"Thank you."

"Dad?"

Connor looked up. Will was standing in the doorway. "What's up Buggy Buddy?"

Zoe snatched his arms and yanked her brother up. He pulled his arms away and got out of bed. "Happy?"

Too late, Zoe saw how he hid his arms. She turned to Will, "Hon, me and Con are gonna have a grown up chat, okay?"

"Okay," Will stepped away from the door.

"Go ask Aunt Cookie to take you to get ice cream, kay?"

Will grinned and dashed off to his other aunt. Zoe shut the door and turned back to her brother.

"You're cutting again."

"No."

"Show me your arms, Connor."

"Zoe, stop worrying about me."

"Show me your arms."

"Zo-"

"Show me! Now!"

Connor allowed his sister to grab his arms. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Why? Why do you do this?"

Connor looked up to her, "Because I'm tired of crying."

Zoe gave a small, tired smile, "Connor, he's not coming back. I'm sorry. Please, stop doing this. You need to move on."

"I can't."

"You aren't trying," Zoe argued. "Connor, you're gonna take a shower, get dressed up, and I'm setting you up on a date."

"Zoe-"

_"Now."_

Connor went over to the closet. Zoe rushed over and shoved her brother away. She pointed to the bathroom. Connor went and took a shower.

"Con, I'm leaving an outfit on the bed, put it on and come out when you're done."

"Kay!"

Connor tried to ignore the fact that the shirt Zoe picked was actually Evan's. Once his hair was pulled back, Connor probably looked like a semi-stable adult. He walked out and found his sister sitting with her wife. Will was eating in the kitchen.

"You're going out with my buddy from college," Brooke grinned. "His name is Rich, I think you two will hit it off."

"Yay," Connor mumbled. He went to check on Will.

"Dad?"

Connor sat next to the boy, "Yeah?"

"Are...are you replacing dad?"

Connor ignored his sister watching them, "No. I couldn't do that."

"He's coming back, right?"

"Of course he is," Connor smiled. "It's just taking a bit longer than planned."

"Why are you going out with Aunt Cookie's friend then?"

Connor took in a shaky breath, "I'm only going as friends. So I can get out of the house. You don't wanna go to Zoe's house?"

"I wanna go to grandma's house!"

"Which grandma?" Connor asked.

"Grandma Heidi" Will grinned.

"Alright," Connor nodded. "I can take you, we can go visit her."

"Connor, you aren't getting out of this," Brooke warned.

Connor muttered under his breath. He knew they had a point. Connor had been in bed all day. He didn't want to think of this as a date though. He would go out once, talk with someone, and come back home. Connor flinched when his meds were placed in his hand.

"Take them," Zoe commanded.

Connor nodded and grabbed a glass of water before taking his meds. He shouldn't have stopped taking them.

Soon enough, he was in his sister's car next to his son as they drove to Heidi's house. Connor had accidentally avoided her since he heard what happened with Evan.

"Bye dad," Will smiled, getting out of the car with Brooke.

"Bye Will, I love you," Connor called.

Will was already at the front door. He hadn't heard.

"Climb in the front dude," Zoe grinned. "Cookie is gonna stay with Will."

Connor did what his sister said, and she drove him to the bar he was supposed to meet Rich at.

"How do I find him?" Connor asked him.

"Short, muscular...burns."

"What?"

"He was drunk and set a house on fire when he was in high school," Zoe explained. "The roof collapsed on him, he has lots of burns from it. It's scar tissue now, but he hates when people stare at it, so try not to."

"Good to know."

Connor was dropped off at the bar and he walked in. He swore under his breath when he caught eye of Riley. He had forgotten that the girl worked as a waitress. Connor found his "date" easily. The scars were hard to miss, but Connor looked past them as he walked over.

"Rich?"

The man turned, "And you must be Connor. Good to meet ya."

"You too," Connor took a seat next to Rich.

"Mr. Hansen?"

"Hey Riley," Connor smiled.

"Are you two on a date?"

"Connor, you know her?" Rich seemed amused.

"She's one of my students," Connor explained. "I'm a teacher. And, Riley, yes."

"I thought you were married," Riley frowned.

"Dude," Rich scrunched his nose.

"Riley, he...remember what I told the class? Where he was?"

"...Yeah..."

"He...he's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Riley bowed her head. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Scotch," Rich said, smiling.

"Bloody Mary, please Riley," Connor sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem Mr. Hansen," Riley hummed, going to bring the order to the cook. She wasn't old enough to handle alcohol.

"So," Rich drawled. "Husband?"

"He died," Connor said simply. "I've had a hard time moving on."

"Well," Rich hummed. "I can help with that."

 

Rich was very pushy, and ended up sleeping with Connor. Connor hated it, but he didn't complain. Then Rich left him because his ex-boyfriend came back to him. So Connor was alone again. And then Evan was gone another month. And another. And another. And...well...you get the point.

 

"Dad?"

Eight months, almost nine.

"What is it Will?"

"...Where's dad?"

"He's busy."

"Can we call him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Please?"

"No, Will."

"Dad, please!"

"William, I said no! STOP ASKING ME!"

Fuck. Will's eyes filled with tears and he ran to his room. Connor crumpled. He walked to his sons door.

"Will?"

"GO AWAY!" Will screamed. "I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT DAD!"

"Will, I'm sorry,"  Connor felt his own tears falling. "Please, let me in."

"NO!"

"Will, I'm sorry. Dad, he...he isn't coming home."

"YES HE IS!"

"Buggy Buddy, he's not. He's gone."

"HE IS COMING HOME! YOU'RE LYING!"

Connor sat against the door, "He died. He won't come back because he's dead. I'm sorry."

"LYING!"

"No, I'm not."

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Will..."

Will was wailing at that point. Connor didn't know what to do. Once Will quieted down Connor got up. He pushed on the door and it slowly opened. Will was asleep against it. Connor scooped his son up and placed him into bed. He'd be calmer in the morning. Connor walked to the kitchen and sat at the island.

"Ev," Connor whispered, glancing at the wedding photo on the counter, "I'm not even religious, so that means I've officially lost it and I'm just talking to a picture. But, you need to come back. I know you won't, because it's just not possible. But, I miss you, I'd like if you could come home. Will misses you, Zoe and Brooke, your mom, everyone misses you. I'm not the same person without you. I'm not me at all. The one person who ever understood and did something about it is gone. Just...I miss you. Please, come home."

 

Eleven months. Nearly a year. Today, there was a field trip for Connor's classes. Will was now in kindergarten, and Connor had a boyfriend.

Michael was nice, he listened when Connor felt bad, but Connor didn't love him. And if he ever did, it wouldn't be in the way he loved Evan. It was nice.

"Mr. Hansen?" a student called.

"Yes?"

"When are we stopping for lunch?"

"That's where we're going now," Connor assured.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the bus stopped at a restaurant. All the kids filed out and Connor watched them get in line to order before sitting down with his assistant for the day. She was the elementary art teacher, but whatever.

"God, they don't stop moving," Jane sighed.

"Well, I didn't move much in high school," Connor laughed. "Too busy being depressed and moody."

"When did it change?"

"I met someone who helped pick me up."

"How'd it go from there?"

"Well, we got married. Now he's gone."

Riley sat across from them, "This is an awesome trip by the way."

"Thanks," Connor smiled.

"What was he like?" Jane asked.

"Uh, awesome," Connor grinned. "He was able to listen, but he was also interesting to. He was a tree dork, he even broke his arm falling out of a tree. But...well, it's hard to talk about him, but he was perfect."

The two girls at the table nodded.

"Well, you seem to have forgotten the fact that I have anxiety and can't hold long conversations with someone unless I'm close with them."

Connor whipped his head around and practically jumped out of his seat.

"EVAN!"

He was standing there, dressed in a dumb army jacket and everything. You'd think that Connor would practically run to Evan considering what had happened, but no. Connor literally backed up a few feet before bursting into tears. Riley was filming with a grin on her face.

Evan walked forward and touched Connor's shoulder, "I would've been back yesterday, but I had to plan this first."

Connor couldn't talk. He fell into Evan's arms and just cried. Evan was safe. Once Connor was composed a little he looked into Evan's eyes.

"I think this is one of the few times my eyes are red from something other than weed," Connor whispered.

Evan wiped at Connor's eyes, "I missed you."

"How much of this was planned?"

Evan shrugged, "Uh, I got into contact with Zoe, she took care of things with Michael, he said he understood, and then I called the school and Riley planned this with Jane."

Connor nodded, "You're not allowed to have a job anymore."

"Noted."

"I'm totally passing now, right?" Riley piped up. "Like, you aren't gonna give me anything less than an A now, right?"

"Get the nesting bowls in and we'll talk about it," Connor laughed.

"Connor," Jane called. "I'm only with so you could go home. You don't need to worry, I've got this covered."

"Thank you," Connor whispered.

Evan lightly tugged Connor away. Connor was still wrapping his head around the fact that Evan wasn't _gone_.

"Ev?"

Evan glanced over, "Yeah?"

"I'm not dreaming, right?"

"No, I can assure you aren't dreaming baby."

"Okay," Connor nodded. "Because this is a lot of emotion."

"We're going home, kay baby?"

Connor nodded.

Once the two were home Evan took Connor's key from him and let them into the house. Connor wasn't sure how to be a normal person at the moment, so he just followed Evan around, because why the hell not?

"Hon, are you okay?" Evan laughed.

"I'm just...not here right now."

"You should lay down."

"Probably."

Connor had been living in the house with Evan for three years, before that they had lived in a horrible apartment, so Connor knew every spot. He somehow could not remember where his bedroom was for the life of him.

"Baby?"

Connor grabbed Evan's arm, "I'm not dreaming?"

"No...sweetheart, I really think you should-"

"I don't need a nap right now," Connor decided. "I need  _you._ I've thought you were dead for almost a year."

"Con..."

Connor wrapped his arms around Evan's neck, "I'm not taking a nap until you fuck me into snapping out of my fucked up haze. Okay?"

Evan frowned, "No, you need a nap."

"Evan, I don't know how bad it was on your end," Connor laughed. "But I was so far gone that Zoe was setting me up on dates. Ev, you'd hate me if I told you how bad I got."

"I'd never hate you," Evan shushed. "Talk to me. I probably had it easy. Held for ransom. Part of the negotiation was that I wasn't to be hurt, I had to be in good health, and getting proper nutrition. Kids were idiots to listen. Talk to me, Connor I'd never hate you."

"I can't right now," Connor whispered. "I'm so tired of crying, please, have pity on your husband and fuck me."

"...Then we can talk?"

"Yes."

"After you take a nap."

"Whatever you want, I just need to snap out of this."

Evan took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

 

Connor woke up with Evan watching him. Oh shit, he was alive. It wasn't a dream. Thank fuck.

"Hey," Evan murmured, rubbing his thumb over Connor's hand. "Good nap?"

"Maybe," Connor sighed. "Better waking up with you  _here._ "

Evan ran his fingers over Connor's arms, pausing at the scars littered across his wrist.

"Ev-"

"I don't want excuses," Evan said softly, bringing the arm up to plant a kiss over the newer scars. "I can imagine what they'd be. Just tell me what you did."

"I thought therapy would be too much time," Connor whispered. "Thought I'd get too busy for Will."

"And?"

"And...I was just stupid. You know how I get."

"Yes, I do."

"God, Zoe was pissed."

"I can imagine."

"You aren't?"

Evan cupped Connor's cheek, shaking his head, "I wish I hadn't left."

"We didn't know-"

"But you didn't want me to leave," Evan sniffed. "I hate when you do this to yourself. I just...it's not fair that you had to go through that. I'm not mad, this is just another way that I love you."

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, please don't leave again."

"I won't," Evan assured, pecking Connor's lips. "Connor, I just have one more question for you, then we can be done for now."

"Shoot."

"Where the fuck is our kid right now?"

Connor sat up, "Shit!"

Evan's eyes widened, "You forgot him?!"

"I didn't expect you to show up!"

"You forgot our fucking _child_ , Connor!"

"Reunion sex happened! He's at daycare! FUCK! What time is it?"

"Late!" Evan was tossing Connor's jeans at him. "Get your scrawny ass up and get him! It's his fucking birthday tomorrow, goddamnit Connor!"

"FUCK!"

"Stop swearing!"

"I swear when I'm stressed! Get off my dick! FUCK!"

Evan plopped down on the bed and started laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK EVAN?!"

"I was joking," Evan assured. "One, Will's birthday is next week you dumbass, and two, Zoe picked him up. I was messing with you."

Connor dropped his shirt, "You're a dick. I love you, but fuck off asshat!"

Connor stomped into the kitchen.

"Baby, c'mon, I was kidding. Connor. Baby. You didn't forget Will."

Connor started pacing, "You've gotta draw a line in the fucking sand at sometime Evan!"

Evan took hold of Connor's hands, "I love you. I'm sorry."

"Fuck, love you too."

"I think we should surprise Will."

Connor looked up, "How?"

"I stay out of the house when he's home, and on his birthday I come in."

"I'm not leaving you alone for that long."

"I mean I'll chill outside until you get him to bed," Evan sighed. "Deal?"

Connor flicked Evan's shoulder, "You're still a dick."

"But you love me," Evan hummed.

 

"Will, you ready?"

"I'm not sure," Will muttered. "Why do I have a towel over my eyes?"

Connor motioned Evan into the room, "Big surprise."

"...Okay?"

Connor whipped off the blanket and let Will take it in.

"Dad?"

"Hey Will," Evan smiled. "Missed you."

Will approached slowly, "You're okay?"

"Yeah."

Will turned to Connor, "You  _lied_ to me!"

"Will, I didn't know."

Evan caught Will's attention, "Hey, dad was doing his best. He really didn't know. Don't be mad at him. Actually, you can say one more mean thing and then no more, okay?"

Will nodded and walked to his other father, "Dad?"

"Yes?"

Will took a deep breath in, "Fuck. You."

"WILLIAM HANSEN!" Evan screamed.

"I deserved that," Connor nodded. "Now, Will, I'll hold dad down if you tickle attack him."

Before Evan could react, Connor had him pinned down. Will went to tickling and Evan was crying from laughing so hard. Connor was laughing too, but he still met Evan's eye and they shared a silent  _I love you_.


End file.
